The Immortal Alchemist
by Star Tours Traveler
Summary: Two years after the Promised Day, the Elric brothers reunite to find Amestris under threat of a terrorist group known as the Red Kingdom. Worse is that Edward is being targeted by the Red Kingdom so now Alphonse must assume the mantle of the Fullmetal Alchemist in his brother's stead to find out why they're hunting him and stop their plans from coming to fruition.
1. Prologue

**Summary: **Two years after the Promised Day, the Elric brothers reunite to find Amestris under threat of a terrorist group known as the Red Kingdom. Worse is that Edward is being targeted by the Red Kingdom so now Alphonse must assume the mantle of the Fullmetal Alchemist in his brother's stead to find out why they're hunting him and stop their plans from coming to fruition.

**Spoiler Warning: **If you have not finished Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood yet, then be warned that this takes place after the anime has come to an end so this story is spoiler heavy.

**Disclaimer: **I own only a handful of Original Characters but nothing else. Fullmetal Alchemist is the sole property of Ms. Hiromu Arakawa.

**A/N: **I got into FMA last year and went on a binge of watching one anime episode after another, starting with the original FMA anime then watching Brotherhood for as long as Netflix had the episodes (had to go outside of Netflix to find the final episodes but it was well worth it) and then I sat back and watched the Sacred Star of Milos. Not eager to watch Conqueror of Shamballa since it's only an end to the original Anime and I prefer Brotherhood over the other. The original anime was good but Brotherhood was more satisfying (didn't like that we were subjected to the whole Mina Tucker incident and the death of Maes Hughes twice though). Anyway I thought I'd give an FMA story a try so here we are.

I'm also doing something that I started with my Kingdom Hearts series only taken to a whole new level. I'm giving my recommendations in regards to the BGM for certain scenes. I'll be using music from the FMA soundtracks (both the original anime - FMA - and Brotherhood – FMA:B - soundtracks, but not the movies) and will insert cues in appropriate places. These are merely to help heighten the mood of the scene and are totally optional. So whenever you see something like this…

(AC: name of song – name of soundtrack)

Then you'll know when the BGM needs to change. I'll try and do this throughout the story. AC stands for Ambiance Cue by the way.

* * *

(AC: Sky-High Pure Spirit – FMA OST 1)

**Amestris: 1917  
Two years after the Promised Day  
Central City: East Central Station**

Edward Elric, aged 18, sat patiently on the station platform, checking his old State Alchemist's pocket watch for the time as he waited for the boarding call for the train to Resembool. He closed the pocket watch and pocketed it before pulling out a photo of Winry Rockbell from the same pocket, smiling at the photo and mentally ignoring the highly detailed maintenance instructions for his automail leg written on the back in Winry's handwriting. The instructions were a veritable copy of the blueprints to his leg. He then heard a familiar voice calling him.

"Brother!"

Ed looked up and saw Alphonse, aged 17, approaching with the two Chimeras, Zampano and Jerzo close behind. They were approaching from one of the eastbound station platforms.

"Alphonse!" Ed called back as he stood up, both brothers embracing again for the first time in three months. Although he was back in human form, and had been for two years, Al still towered over Ed. One thing differed from the last time the brothers had seen one another three months ago though. When Al had left to travel East, his hair was short and well kept. Now it was almost as long as it was when he returned from inside the Gate of Truth. However, Al kept it pulled back behind his head with only a couple of stray bangs.

"I'm surprised to see you here, Brother. I thought we'd end up meeting in Resembool." Al said as Ed shrugged.

"The train from Table City got delayed and the train for Resembool hasn't started boarding yet. So what about you guys? Enjoy crossing the desert to and from Xing?" Ed asked as Alphonse nodded but the chimeras both sweat dropped.

"I could've done without the heat." Jerzo mumbled.

"You're part frog. You need the water." Zampano argued. Ed and Al both ignored the arguing from the two Chimeras.

"Xing is a beautiful country, brother, and I think I might be on the verge of discovering a brand new alchemical ability that can heal small injuries. I'm a bit hesitant to test it though. I don't want it to be misconstrued as human transmutation." Al said as Ed tapped his chin.

"I don't think you have to worry about that, Al. If it's small scale like that, then it shouldn't count. Besides, human transmutation is considered as such only when you try and transmute a fully-fledged human being." Ed explained.

"That's true. But what about-…" Al said, the two brothers immediately beginning a long discussion about Alchemy, leaving the two chimeras to stand nearby and watch, the conversation going completely over their heads.

"And they're gone." Zampano chuckled.

"Haven't seen each other for months and the first thing they do is discuss alchemy. Geez those boys need a hobby." Jerzo commented.

"I think that is their hobby." Zampano said with a smirk. The conversations were abruptly ended when they heard the conductor call…

"All aboard the express train to Resembool!" the conductor called. The brothers and chimera quietly picked up their respective briefcases and started for the train. As they approached, Al saw an old man struggling to raise his foot into the car behind their own. Al quietly approached the man.

"Excuse me sir, do you need help?" Al asked as the man looked at Al with a smile.

"Oh, thank you young man. I just left the hospital this morning after having knee surgery. Haven't quite recovered." The man said as Al effortlessly lifted the man into the car.

"If you need help getting out, I'll be in the car ahead of you. I'm Alphonse by the way." Al said as the man gave a friendly nod.

"Thank you young man, but I think I can manage. Going down is easy, going up is the hard part. Now if I can just do something about this indigestion." He said before limping into the car. Al nodded after him before climbing aboard the car. Al followed Ed and the chimeras to the front of the car, the chimeras sitting in the seat on the train's left while Ed sat on the right.

"It'll be good to be home, I'll tell ya that much Al. Traveling for the past several years can really make me homesick." Ed said as Al sat down, nodding in agreement.

"Yeah. I'm kind of anxious to see what we'll be having for dinner." Al said as he pulled out a small book from his vest pocket, flipping it open.

"You're still marking things off your 'once-I'm-human-again' list?" Ed asked as Al nodded.

"Yeah but there's only one or two things left on it now." Al said as Ed arched a curious eyebrow.

"Oh yeah? Let me see." Ed said as he reached for the book but Al pulled it away, blushing slightly.

"Umm it's kinda private, Ed." Al mumbled.

"Private? What could you possibly have on the list that you'd want to-…oh~h! Al have you got 'kiss a girl' still not checked off there?" Ed asked with a cheeky grin as Al's face turned beet red.

"Brother!" he groaned as Ed howled with laughter. Neither noticing as the train started to leave the station.

"Oh come on, Al! I'd've thought you'd have girls dripping off of you by now." Ed commented but Al was still embarrassed by the conversation.

"Cut it out!" Al groaned.

"Well maybe you can kiss Winry on the cheek when we get ho-…AUGH damn it!" Ed cursed as he started fumbling around at his pockets.

"What is it?" Al asked as Ed froze, a scowl clear on his face.

"Nothing…I just…I forgot to pick something up for Winry when we were in Central." Ed replied.

"What was it?" Al asked as Ed sighed in frustration.

"If I could still use alchemy I'd make them myself and there's nowhere between Central and Resembool to buy them either…at least not a decent one." Ed mumbled to himself.

"Brother, what is it?!" Al asked as Ed sighed.

"Don't worry about it, Al. I'll sort it out when we get home." Ed replied as two Amestrian soldiers, carrying rifles entered from the car ahead of them.

"Tickets please." One said, the brothers quietly handing them their tickets.

"What happened to the conductor?" Ed asked, suspicious. (AC: Lurking – FMA:B OST 1)

"He's right here." The soldier replied, the Conductor entering behind them and punching the tickets as the soldiers retrieved them from the passengers and returned them once the tickets had been punched.

"Okay, what gives? This is the second time I've had to deal with soldiers on the train. What's going on?" Ed asked, Al nodding.

"There were soldiers on the train from Youswell to Central too." Al commented softly.

"We're here for your protection, sir. Can't take any chances these days. You don't have any concealed weapons on you, right?" the soldier asked but both brothers shook their heads. The soldier seemed satisfied with their answer and moved on. The brothers and the chimeras both watched the soldiers and conductor move on to the next row of people.

"Wonder what's going on. First the train from Table City and now the train to Resembool?" Ed mumbled. Before either could answer, the door to the back car flew open, one of the passengers calling for a doctor.

"What's going on?" one of the soldiers asked.

"There's an old man back here. He's in pain and he needs a doctor! He's-!" the passenger said before an explosion ripped through the car behind them. (AC: Lockdown – FMA OST 1) The explosion threw everyone forward, killing the passenger at the door and severely wounding the soldiers and conductor along with most of the passengers near the back of the car. Ed, Al, and the chimeras were rattled and shocked from the sudden explosion.

"What was that?!" Ed exclaimed as he and Al leapt to their feet but were suddenly knocked down again as they felt the train slam on the brakes, the squealing and screeching of the wheels against the rails causing them to cover their ears from the sound until finally the train came to a full stop. A soldier from the car ahead of theirs then burst in.

"Everyone off! Now!" the soldier ordered, the passengers immediately complying. The Elrics and the Chimeras quickly tossed their luggage out the windows then moved to help the other passengers escape the burning wreckage as the fire from the exploded car started to spread.

"Al! We've got to stop this fire!" Ed yelled to Al as they exited the train, helping a two Amestrian citizens and their daughter out of the car.

"Right, leave it to me!" Al exclaimed before clapping his hands together, causing a familiar tone to emit for a brief moment before he slammed his hands down onto the ground, causing a large pillar of earth to rise from the ground nearby and create an arch over the burning train car, large chunks of dirt raining down onto the blaze, putting out the flames.

"That's not good enough, Al! We need to put out the flames! What about flame alchemy?!" Ed asked as Al looked towards him.

"I don't know how to do that!" Al replied.

"Well I can't!" Ed argued. Al grimaced before clapping his hands together and thrusting them towards the car, alchemically causing the fire to start dying out for a moment before it suddenly returned to full strength.

"It's no use!" Al exclaimed.

"Wait! I've got an idea!" Ed yelled, grinning towards the tender on the locomotive. Al saw what he was thinking and ran towards the tender, clapping his hands together before pressing them against the tender, causing the whole tender and the forward two train cars to start crackling with alchemical energy, creating a large metal pipe that ran from the tender towards the car that was on fire and releasing a large gusher of water that quickly put out the flames. (AC: End ambiance) Al wiped his brow in relief as he saw the white smoke of the extinguished flames rising from the car. As Al approached Ed, an Amestrian soldier was stopped near Ed, catching his breath.

"How many people were in that car?" Ed asked.

"It was a full load. Roughly thirty people give or take." The soldier replied as he looked towards Central which was still easily visible from where they were. Ten minutes later, Amestrian military vehicles rolled up from Central, loaded with aid supplies and field medics along with doctors and firefighters. The medics and doctors were triaging everyone while the soldiers took note of who was on the train and took statements. Ed, Al, and the chimeras were standing nearby, waiting for their turn to be questioned and the brothers were making themselves busy by looking at the wreckage of the car.

"What are we looking for, Ed?" Al asked as Ed examined the car.

"I'm not sure. Something had to have made that car explode so there must be something left over that can give us a clue as to who did it." Ed replied before hearing a pair of rapid footsteps approaching.

"You there! Freeze!" one of the soldiers ordered, Ed and Al both turning towards them curiously, pointing at themselves.

"**Who, us?" **they asked curiously in unison.

"Yeah you! The alchemist and his short friend!" one of the soldiers said, causing Ed to snarl.

"HEY! WHO'RE YOU CALLING SHORT?!" Ed yelled, Alphonse quickly restraining him.

"Watch your mouths! These guys just saved a lot of lives by putting out that fire! You could show some respect!" Zampano yelled to the soldiers as he and Jerzo stepped in between the soldiers and the Elrics but Ed elbowed past them with a hand in his pocket. He immediately produced his State Alchemist's watch.

"I'm a State Alchemist so you mind explaining what's going on?!" Ed asked as the soldiers snapped to attention.

"Sorry sir, we didn't know!" one of the soldiers replied.

"We're looking for members of the Red Kingdom, sir!" the other replied.

"The Red what?" Al asked.

"The Red Kingdom, they're the terrorist group that's been responsible for a number of bombings in Central over the course of the past couple of months? Haven't you read the news, sir?" One of the soldiers asked as Ed and Al both looked at each other sheepishly.

"We've been out of the country for about three months. We just got back to Amestris today." Ed replied.

"Oh. Our apologies, sir. You didn't see any suspicious figures lurking near the train prior to departure did you?" one of the soldiers asked.

"Define suspicious. What are these Red Kingdom guys like?" Ed said.

"Not sure. We rarely encounter their foot soldiers and whenever we do they're either renegade alchemists or chimeras." The other soldier explained, alarming the four.

"Chimeras?!" Jerzo asked.

"What chimeras?!" Zampano asked.

"They're beasts made through alchemy. I don't pretend to understand the science behind them." One soldier replied.

"We know what chimeras are you idiot, Jerzo and I are chimeras!" Zampano groaned. He immediately regretted this exclamation as they suddenly had guns pointed at them from numerous directions.

"Is that true? Are you really chimeras?!" one of the soldiers asked. Ed immediately raised his State Alchemist's watch.

"Hey! Drop those guns! These two might be chimeras but they're with us!" Ed yelled.

"Sorry sir but we're under strict orders to apprehend all Chimeras we find!" one of the soldiers replied.

"Well I'm ordering you to back off!" Ed ordered, Al keeping his hands poised and ready to perform a transmutation on a moment's notice while Zampano and Jerzo looked around in confusion by the goings on.

"Sorry sir but our orders come straight from Major General Armstrong herself. She outranks you in this situation sir!" the soldier replied, their guns still leveled on the two chimeras. Ed snarled and lowered his watch.

"I see…ALPHONSE!" Ed yelled. Al was about to clap his hands together to perform a transmutation when suddenly three thin square pillars of rock burst up from the ground just in front of Al, interrupting the transmutation before it could be triggered, two of the pillars forming around Al's wrists, locking him in place.

"What?! AL!" Ed exclaimed as he rushed to his brother, trying to break him free.

"You know, ever since I learned this clapping transmutation, I've learned how best to stop another alchemist from using it." A familiar voice said, causing the brothers to pause. They both turned to see…

"Colonel Mustang!" Ed yelped as Roy Mustang, with Riza Hawkeye close behind, approached them.

"It's Brigadier General Mustang now, Fullmetal, although I don't think I can call you that anymore Edward." Roy said as Riza looked to the soldiers.

"Apprehend the chimeras, men." Riza ordered.

"Yes, Captain Hawkeye!" one of the men replied.

"Hey! Leave them alone! They had nothing to do with this!" Al yelled as he struggled to get free.

"Relax boys, they won't be harmed. I give you my word that I won't let Zampano or Jerzo come to harm." Roy said as the two chimeras nodded.

"Yeah, don't worry about us. We'll be fine." Jerzo said as he and Zampano willingly surrendered.

"We're used to cages. It's nothing new for us. Besides, only the guilty run." Zampano said as they were put in handcuffs and escorted to one of the trucks.

"They won't be harmed, Ed. Trust us on this." Hawkeye said, Ed noticeably backing down from the argument.

"Alright fine, but you owe us an explanation. What is going on here all of a sudden?!" Ed asked as Roy approached Al's bonds, clapping his gloved hands together and placing them on the ground, causing the earthen bonds to release Al and shrink back down into the ground. (AC: Mist – FMA:B OST 1)

"I know you boys have been out of the country for a while so I'll spare you the details. Amestris, specifically Central, is under attack by a terrorist group known as the Red Kingdom. There've been a series of bombings in Central over the past two months, all of which the Red Kingdom has claimed responsibility for. They've made no demands but have used the bombings as a way of getting our attention." Roy explained.

"What kind of terrorist commits an act of terror and doesn't make any demands?" Edward asked.

"They've been using the bombings as illustrations as to why Amestris's days are numbered and that Amestris will fall while the Red Kingdom rises." Hawkeye explained.

"So they're trying to overthrow the government?" Alphonse asked, worriedly.

"It would seem that way, but so far there've been no attempts or attacks on Central Command or any major military targets. Only the bombings in Central and a few scattered chimera attacks throughout the countryside are the only attacks so far." Roy explained.

"I see. Is there anything we can do to help? I am a State Alchemist after all." Ed said but Roy's stern glare seemed to harden at this.

"I'm sorry, but that's where you're wrong." Roy said, confusing Ed and Al.

"What do you mean?" Ed asked as Roy held out his hand.

"You can't perform Alchemy anymore, Ed. As such, you're not fit to be called a State Alchemist anymore. Look, despite everything you did for Amestris, we can't continue calling you a State Alchemist when you can't even perform the most basic of alchemy. You can keep the title of Fullmetal, but you can't keep the watch or the privileges there of. When the crisis with the Red Kingdom is over, I'll return the watch to you as a keepsake." Roy said as Ed scowled. Al was unsure of what Ed was going to do.

"Brother." Al said, trying to get some kind of reaction from Ed who finally sighed and reached into his pocket, pulling out the watch. He started to hand it to Mustang but stopped and held it back.

"I'll hand it over on one condition: I want to keep the cover." Ed said, opening the watch to show the lid, the old inscription: _"Don't forget .11"_ still carved into the watch's inside cover. Roy's stern glare softened slightly and he gave a nod.

"Fine. You can keep the cover." Roy said as he clapped his hands together and pressed one of them against the watch, causing it to crackle with alchemical energy for a moment before the cover popped off, the metal screws and pins holding the cover to the rest of the watch having been thinned out to a point that they easily broke. Ed quietly pocketed the lid while Mustang took the watch.

"It's nothing personal, Edward. At least this way, you don't have a reason to be running around adventuring. Take a break, Elric, both of you. Leave the Red Kingdom to the military." Roy said as Ed smirked slightly.

"Yeah, you've got a point." Ed commented, startling Al and Roy.

"He does?" "I do?" they both asked as Ed smiled. (AC: Overture ~Brotherhood~ - FMA:B OST 1)

"I've got no reason to be adventuring around anymore. I've got a special lady waiting for me at home. Any chance I could get one last favor and get a ride to Resembool?" Ed asked as Roy smiled understandably.

"Captain." Roy said as Riza stepped forward at attention.

"Sir!" she replied.

"Arrange a private express train to Resembool for Fullmetal and his brother. Use my authorization to see to it they get there as fast as possible." Roy said as Riza smiled and saluted.

"Yes sir, General." She replied before turning and walking off. Roy started to leave after her before pausing and turning to smile towards the brothers.

"Oh and boys, one last thing…welcome home." Roy said before turning and departing. Ed and Al both picked up their suitcases and watched him leave, beginning to follow him back towards the military vehicles.

"Well, come on Al. We've got a train to catch." Ed said as the two brothers started to depart. Unbeknownst to them, however, from the roof of a barn off in the distance stood a pair of shady figures, watching the brothers depart.

"Is that him, sister? The one they call Fullmetal?" one of the figures asked.

"Yes, sister. But which one is the Fullmetal Alchemist?" the other asked back.

"The tall one obviously. I doubt the short one is Fullmetal." The first said.

"I fail to see why either of them is worth the trouble. Why are they so important to our plans?" the second asked.

"That doesn't concern us, sister. For now, we shall leave them for our pets to deal with." The first replied before they both turned and started to climb down off the roof.

* * *

**End Chapter 1**

**Please R&R…**

Given the length of the average chapter in this story, I'll be uploading only one chapter at a time instead of in my usual 3 chapter bursts. The first three chapters are the exception for this though.


	2. Homecoming

(AC: Home ~en route to Resembool~ - FMA:B OST 1)  
**Resembool**

Winry Rockbell stood at the station platform with Den as an express train from Central, bearing the markings of the Amestris military slowed down as it approached the platform. The train slowed long enough to deposit the only two non-military passengers who stepped off onto the platform, the train not even stopping as they stepped off and then started to pick up speed.

"Thank you!" Al called as he and Ed waved to the engineer who gave a friendly wave back, blowing a couple of toots on the train's whistle as it pulled away.

"Hey! Welcome home!" Winry called as she ran up to the brothers.

"**Good to be back."** Al and Ed both said in unison as Winry collided into the both of them with a hug.

"I'm just happy you're both alright. I'd heard about the train bombing on the radio and feared the worse." Winry said, holding the brothers closer.

"Had we been in the back of the car, we'd have been in far worse shape but we're fine. But Al, he was the hero of the day! Leaping in and using alchemy to put out the fire!" Ed said as Al blushed.

"I'm no hero." Al said. Ed was about to argue but Winry shushed them both.

"Well you're both heroes in my book and to me that means something. Come on, I'm making stew for dinner." Winry said, leading them both by the hand towards the station exit.

"Great. So how's Granny doing? How'd she take the news?" Ed asked as Winry shrugged.

"I dunno. She's in Rush Valley visiting some friends of hers. I haven't seen her since yesterday but she did call to say she bought some new automail equipment that's supposed to be top of the line! OWW! Edward!" Winry yelped after Ed pinched her on the arm, glaring at Ed who gave her a blank stare.

"Not that news…I meant the news from before I left for Milos. You know…that news?" Ed said as Winry's eyes sparkled in realization.

"Oh tha~at news. She was excited of course. I think her exact words were 'It's about damn time.'" Winry replied as Ed laughed but Al looked confused.

"What are you talking about?" Al asked, earning an equally confused look from Winry.

"Hmm? Talking about? Don't you know already?" Winry asked him back. Before Al could respond, they heard a loud snap, coupled with Ed yelping in pain and falling flat on his face. They both looked and saw his left foot was bouncing oddly on the end of a large spring.

"Edward Elric have you not been following the maintenance instructions I gave you?!" Winry asked in annoyance.

"Can you yell at me later?! I'm kind of in pain here!" Ed groaned as Winry groaned and picked Ed up under the left arm while Al picked him up under the right, Ed still carrying his suitcase while the two carried him back to the Rockbell home.

"Oh I'll yell at you Ed! I am so going to yell at you!" Winry replied as they hobbled into the house. (AC: End ambiance.)

…

Ed sat on the couch with Al while Winry examined Ed's broken automail leg.

"Hmm I see what the problem is. The main hydraulic snapped in two." Winry said as she tinkered with the leg's machinery.

"I'm no expert but isn't that supposed to be extremely difficult to break?" Ed asked as Winry nodded absently.

"Yes but considering this is the same leg you used during that whole fiasco in Central two years ago, I'm kind of surprised it hasn't broken sooner." Winry commented.

"So can it be fixed?" Ed asked.

"Yeah but to be honest, you're due a new one. Luckily I've already been working on a newer model for you." Winry said as she headed into one of the side rooms, the sound of her sifting through the tools and equipment echoing from inside.

"Don't I need to be measured for a new one?" Ed asked as Winry emerged with the temporary automail leg.

"Nah. You're still the same size." Winry said absently, earning an annoyed expression from Ed but he only sat and mumbled under his breath, his fists clinched tight at his sides. Winry ignored him and noticed Al's somewhat blank expression. He seemed to be looking at something.

"Al? Are you alright?" Winry asked as Al pointed at something on the mantelpiece.

"What are all of those?" Al asked, motioning to the mantelpiece. Winry looked and smiled with a semi-sad smile. On the mantelpiece was a small assortment of various items, including a wood framed display case with a few pieces of metal plating inside as well as one thing that Al clearly recognized: the helmet of his old armor body, proudly displayed on a small wooden bust.

"Oh…those. These are just some of the parts I chose to keep from Edward's automail arm before he got his arm back. And…I know you wanted it melted down, Al, but I just couldn't part with it. I'm sorry but I had to keep the armor." Winry explained as she attached the temporary leg to Ed's stump, causing him to briefly cringe in pain as it connected with his nerves.

"Armor? You mean there's more than just the helmet?" Al asked as Winry blushed and stood up, motioning for them to follow. (AC: Trisha's Lullaby – FMA:B OST 1) She proceeded to lead the brothers down into the cellar where the battered and broken remains of the armor sat in a crate on the floor. Al looked at the armor quietly for a moment, running a hand on the chest plate and looking at the old blood seal that once kept his soul anchored inside the armor.

"Al, are you alright?" Ed asked as Al smiled at him, nodding.

"Yeah. I'm fine. It's like looking in the mirror. You know there are still times when I wake up and expect to see myself in this armor whenever I look at myself in the mirror." Al said.

"You're not upset that I kept the armor, are you?" Winry asked but Al shook his head.

"Not at all. You can do with it what you want. I won't mind." Al said with a smile.

"Good. I just couldn't melt it down. I came close once but whenever I saw it, it felt like I was melting you down with it." Winry said as Al gave an understanding nod.

"Fair enough." Al said as Ed snapped his fingers in realization.

"Oh, hey, if you want another keepsake, I've got one for you Winry." Ed said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the cover to his State Alchemist's watch. He then handed it to Winry.

"Your watch? Did you break it?" Winry asked suspiciously.

"Mustang confiscated it when we were in Central." Al explained.

"He said that since I can't perform Alchemy anymore, I can't legally be called a State Alchemist anymore so he confiscated my watch. He let me keep the cover though." Ed explained.

"Oh. Ed…I'm sorry." Winry said but Ed gave a dismissive wave.

"Don't worry about it. My sole reason for becoming a State Alchemist in the first place was to find a way to help Al get his body back. That's done so now I have no more reason to be a State Alchemist. I'm fine with it." Ed said as Winry smiled.

"Good. Come on boys, let's eat. I'm sure you're hungry from your trip. I want to hear all about it…but you can leave out the alchemy bits." Winry said as she and Al started for the stairs but paused when they realized Ed wasn't following. They looked and saw him looking at the box of Al's armor parts with a thoughtful expression.

"Ed? Aren't you coming?" Al asked.

"Hmm? Yeah I'll be along. I just need to find something first." Ed replied as he rolled up his sleeves and started digging around in the box, picking up pieces of the armor, examining them for a second then tossing them back into the box, doing this repeatedly as Winry and Al looked at each other and shrugged before heading back up the stairs. (End Ambiance).

…

After dinner, for which Ed had joined them, Al excused himself to unpack while Ed and Winry did the dishes in the kitchen. It was late evening, the sun having set on the horizon and Ed was drying while Winry washed.

"So Ed, what were you looking for in Al's armor box?" Winry asked as Ed blushed sheepishly.

"Promise you won't get mad?" Ed asked as Winry looked at him curiously.

"What would I get mad about?" Winry asked.

"Well I had every intention of buying you a ring but I got distracted and Mustang cut off my State Alchemist's funds before I could buy one. I'm sorry." Ed explained as Winry shrugged.

"Why Edward, you were trying to be romantic." Winry said with a smile.

"Well that's what engaged people wear on their hands right? An engagement ring?" Ed asked as Winry giggled slightly and nodded.

"Yeah but really, it's okay. It's the thought that counts, but what's this got to do with Al's armor?" Winry asked as Ed reached into his pocket and pulled out a pair of fragmented shards of broken metal from off of Al's armor.

"I thought I'd go with the next best thing. I was looking for two pieces with just the right density. All I need is an Alchemist to transmute them." Ed explained as Winry smiled.

"Okay but, why Al's armor out of all the metal here? Why not the spare arm I had for you that's stored away in the basement or the fragments of your old one?" Winry asked as Ed shrugged.

"I'll explain in a minute but first we need to ask Al if he can do this." Ed said, looking at the shards as Al walked in carrying a box with obvious Xingese designs on it.

"Ask if I can do what?" Al asked, setting the box down.

"We were wondering if you could do a transmutation for us real quick." Ed said as Al opened the box.

"Sure but in a minute. I want to give you the presents I bought for you guys in Xing." Al said as he pulled out a bundle of blue cloth and a small book from inside the box.

"You didn't have to do that, Al." Winry said as Al handed her the cloth and handed Ed the book.

"It was nothing." Al replied as Winry unfurled the cloth to reveal it to be a blue silk robe. Ed smiled at the book's cover, a brown leatherback with gold lettering reading: _"Introduction to Alkahestry."_

"Oh Al it's beautiful!" Winry complimented as she threw the robe on around her, Ed flipping through the first couple of pages of the book.

"This is nice Al. Where did you get a book on Alkahestry in English?" Ed asked as Al smiled.

"There've been a lot of Alchemists traveling to Xing lately to study Alkahestry so they've been translating some of their Alkahestry texts from Xingese to English for the Amestrans." Al explained.

"Makes sense." Ed replied, as Al shrugged, glancing back at the box.

"I got something for Elicia Hughes too but I never got a chance to give it to her. Our train was leaving too soon. I'll give it to her the next time I'm in Central." Al explained.

"That was very sweet of you." Winry said as Al raised his hands defensively.

"It was nothing, really. But, Ed, didn't you have something you needed me to transmute?" Al asked as Ed looked up from the book.

"Hmm? Oh yeah." Ed said as he held up the metal shards.

"Real easy transmutation. I just need you to transmute these pieces of metal into two simple metal bands." Ed said as Al nodded and took the shards, placing them on the table before clapping his hands together, then touching the shards, causing them to crackle with alchemic energy for a moment before morphing into two round metal hoops. Al looked at the two expectantly.

"How's that?" Al asked as Ed chuckled but shook his head.

"Sorry, I meant ring sized. Those look like bracelets." Ed said as Al looked at the bands.

"Oh. No problem." Al replied before transmuting the bracelets into rings.

"Perfect. Now for the test." Ed said as he picked up the rings and handed one to Winry, the two trying them on while Al watched curiously. Winry's ring slipped onto her finger no problem, the flesh expanding around it slightly to keep it from slipping off too easily. Ed's however got stuck at the joint before the knuckle.

"Al?" Ed asked as Al quickly transmuted the ring so it was a little larger, the ring slipping onto Ed's finger and snugly fitting comfortably on his hand.

"Thanks Al. They're perfect." Ed said as Al smiled and nodded.

"Sure, so who are they for?" Al asked, causing Ed and Winry to pause. (AC: Lullaby of Resembool – FMA:B OST 1) Winry was surprised by his question.

"What do you mean?" Winry asked as Al blinked, clueless.

"Who are the rings for?" Al asked as Winry scratched the back of her head.

"Didn't-…-Didn't Ed tell you?" she asked.

"Tell me what?" Al asked back. That's when they heard Ed snickering to himself, earning a confused look from Al and an annoyed glare from Winry.

"Edward Elric did you not tell your brother that we're engaged?!" Winry asked as Ed started laughing. Al was stunned.

"What?! You are?! Brother!" Al exclaimed, Ed still laughing.

"Sorry Al! I just wanted to see your face!" Ed howled, as Al scowled at him.

"So was this a prank?!" Al asked but Ed kept laughing…that is until Winry beat him on the head with her wrench. Ed was now lying on the floor, steam coming up from the fresh wound Winry had dealt him.

"No, Al, it's not a prank. Ed and I…we really are engaged. He proposed before he left for Milos three months ago. You had already left for Xing and there was really no way to tell you until you got back." Winry said as Ed climbed onto his feet, rubbing the back of his head.

"So…you two are…you're getting married?!" Al asked, surprised as Ed and Winry looked at each other, both blushing slightly before nodding.

"Well…yeah." Ed replied as Al blinked for a moment then smiled, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well it's about damn time." He said, confusing the two.

"Huh?" Ed asked.

"Wait, Al, you knew this would happen?" Winry asked as Al nodded.

"Yeah. I mean I saw you two getting closer, especially throughout those years after Ed lost his arm and leg. I wondered if you would ever realize it yourselves. Looks like you finally did." Al said, grinning happily at the couple.

"Wait, you saw all this and never said anything?!" Ed asked as Al nodded.

"Uh-huh. I didn't want to butt in. But why did you use parts of my old armor to make the rings?" Al asked.

"It's kind of symbolic really. It's always been the three of us. You, me, and Winry. I wanted to use something that would keep it that way at all times. I figured we could use the old armor pieces to represent you so that, in a way, all three of us would be together. We might get separated but with this ring representing my marriage to Winry and made out of the armor you once occupied, it'll seem that the two people who are most important to me are always right on hand." Ed explained before noticing that Winry was staring at him suspiciously.

"Alright, who are you and what did you do with Ed?" she asked, earning a confused look from Ed.

"Huh?" he replied.

"Ed doesn't have a romantic bone in his body. I should know, I'm his automail mechanic and fiancée!" Winry said as Ed scowled.

"What do you mean I'm not romantic?! You wouldn't know romantic if it bit you in the-!" "I would know romance if I saw it!" "Ha! Most women go for jewelry and fashionable clothing! What woman goes for top of the line wrenches and tools?!" "I'm not like other women!" "I know so don't change!" "I won't!" "Fine!" "Fine!" **"Uh…"** the two said sheepishly. Al merely shook his head with a smile.

"Aren't arguments supposed to end differently?" Ed asked, confused.

"Yeah…so what happened?" Winry asked, Ed shrugging.

"I don't know but I like it." Ed replied, Winry nodding in agreement. (End Ambiance) There was an awkward silence for a while before Al cleared his throat.

"Do I need to step out?" he asked.

"Huh? No! No-no Al." Winry said as Ed nodded.

"Yeah there's no reason for you to-…" Ed said but was interrupted by the sound of Den barking at the door.

"Wonder what's got her riled up." Winry said as they looked towards Den. They then heard a loud and frantic pounding at the door. (AC: Mortal Sin – FMA:B OST 1) Suddenly the door was knocked to the ground, allowing a disheveled man in a lab coat to burst in and collapse to the floor.

"Elric! Fullmetal! I need Fullmetal!" the man gasped as he got up onto on knee, clutching his left side which was bleeding. The three quickly moved to help the man to his feet, moving him to the couch on Winry's command.

"Easy there! What's the matter?! Who attacked you?!" Ed asked as Winry examined the man's wound. It was a deep animal-like bite wound on his left side.

"Elric? Which of you is Elric?!" the man asked as Ed and Al both looked at each other.

"We're both Elric. I'm Ed and this is my brother Al. Oh and this is Winry my fiancée." Ed replied as the man reached into his pocket and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper, handing it to Ed.

"I need you to follow the instructions on that paper! Hurry! Use it on me!" the man ordered as Ed opened the paper and what he saw made him freeze, his eyes wide with horror, his hands shaking.

"Brother? What is it?" Al asked as he stepped over to look over Ed's shoulder but froze with a similar look of shock and horror. The brothers looked towards the man in shock.

"You-…you can't be serious!" Ed exclaimed but the man grimaced as Winry treated his wounds.

"The look on your faces…you've seen it before! You know what it's used for!" the man said as Winry looked at the brothers who nodded.

"Ed, what is it?" Winry asked. Ed turned the paper around to show a hand drawn transmutation circle.

"What is that? I know it's a transmutation circle but what is it for?" Winry asked, confused as Ed's look of shock turned to anger directed towards the man.

"It's a transmutation circle alright, but it's a transmutation circle intended for turning humans into Philosopher's Stones! He wants us to turn him into a Philosopher's Stone!"

* * *

**End Chapter 2**

**Please R&R…**


	3. Dr Garand

(AC: Lapis Philosophorum – FMA:B OST 1)  
Winry was shocked and horrified by the implication that Ed and Al had both made with the strange man lying on the couch.

"Then you do know the formula for creating a Philosopher's Stone. You know its dark secret." The man said as Ed and Al both grimaced.

"Yeah but why come to us?" Ed asked.

"Because I cannot perform the transmutation on myself. I need someone else to do it for me!" the man pleaded but Ed proceeded to tear the paper to shreds, the man's eyes widening in horror.

"Forget it! We're not turning you into a Philosopher's Stone!" Ed yelled, furious at the man's mere request.

"And why do you want yourself transmuted into a Philosopher's Stone?!" Al asked. The man took a deep breath to calm himself a little bit before answering.

"My name is Doctor Victor Garand, also known as the Living Hand Alchemist. I used to be a State Alchemist working under Fuhrer King Bradley's command…well, more like under the command of Bradley's master." The man explained as the brothers and Winry quietly scowled.

"You mean Father? The Homunculus?" Ed asked as Garand gave a nod.

"Yes. Him. I was tasked along with two other State Alchemists to create Philosopher's Stones for the military in Laboratory Five. I imagine you recognize that name too." Garand said as the Elrics scowled again.

"Then you probably knew Doctor Marcoh." Al said but Garand seemed startled by the name.

"Yes I knew Dr. Marcoh, but he was transmuted into a stone as well." Garand said but Ed and Al looked at each other.

"No he wasn't. He's alive, at least he was two years ago." Al replied, surprising Garand.

"He is? Good, then perhaps there's a chance our other associate is still alive too but that's beside the point! After we created the Philosopher's Stones for Father, I was handed over to someone known as the Immortal Alchemist, an Alchemist in league with Father who founded the Red Kingdom after Father's defeat." Garand explained. Ed seemed to scowl at the news.

"The Immortal Alchemist? His name wasn't Van Hohenheim was it? Did he resemble Father at all?" Ed asked but Garand shook his head.

"No, neither of those. The Immortal Alchemist…I don't know who he is or where he comes from but there's a secret alchemic formula that I discovered while working in Laboratory Five, and the Immortal Alchemist wants this formula." Garand explained.

"But how did you find us here?" Al asked as Garand let out a pained grunt and held his bandaged side.

"I stole a car and drove here to Resembool. I knew that the Fullmetal Alchemist lived here and that you would return eventually…but I was discovered. Agents of the Red Kingdom tracked me here! I need to leave! Your lives are in danger so long as I stay!" Garand said, attempting to sit up but Winry held him down.

"You're not going anywhere! Not in your condition!" Winry argued.

"What about the military? General Mustang could probably help keep you safe." Al suggested but Garand's eyes widened in fear at the thought.

"No! Not the military! If they found out about the formula I possess, they would come after me as well!" Garand exclaimed.

"Well there has to be some way to help." Ed said thoughtfully.

"There is! Transmute me into a Philosopher's Stone!" Garand yelled.

"Shut up! We're not going to transmute you or anyone into a Philosopher's Stone!" Ed yelled angrily as Al clapped his hands together and slammed his hands against a wooden chair, and the couch Garand was laying on, the chair morphing into a set of sturdy wooden restraints, pinning Garand down on the couch.

"Stop moving!" Al exclaimed. (AC: Envy Revealed – FMA:B OST 2) Suddenly they heard Den start barking again. This caused all four of them to turn towards the door in time to see a large grey furred beast burst into the house, shredding the doorframe apart with its massive claws and wolf-like features.

"They're here!" Garand exclaimed as the beast and Den growled at each other. They then noticed that the large Chimera was wearing a red bandana around its neck with the symbol of a black castle turret and the symbol for infinity above it.

"AL!" Ed exclaimed as Al clapped his hands together and slammed them against the floor, causing the ground to ripple towards the beast, launching it out the door. Before they could celebrate, the front window was shattered by a red reptilian chimera with patches of fur growing beneath a few armored scales as it burst through. Alphonse quickly freed Garand with alchemy, the couch and restraints returning to normal and allowing Garand and the others to leap clear just as the chimera leapt at them, crushing the couch beneath it and tearing the cushions to shreds before turning towards them. The chimera eyed Garand with a ravenous glare and suddenly charged towards him on all fours but was suddenly bludgeoned in the side of the head by Winry's wrench. The chimera was hurt but angry as it glared at Winry who paled. Ed noticed this and grabbed a fire poker from the side of the fireplace. The chimera charged at Winry but was suddenly stabbed in the right eye by Ed who gave the poker a hard twist, killing the beast.

"There's more!" Garand exclaimed before they suddenly heard a loud explosion come from outside. Al ran to the door and saw part of the hill near the house on fire with a strange woman standing in front of the blaze. The woman had long greying brown hair that rested around her shoulders and wore a green overcoat over a black work shirt and brown trousers under a green skirt that matched the overcoat. Around her neck was a red bandana with the same black castle icon with infinity symbol. On her hands were a pair of black gardening gloves and on her head was a wide brimmed green hat with pink band around the crown of the hat. In her hand was a silver metal lighter. Before her was a pack of at least seven chimeras.

"Who is that?!" Al asked as the woman raised her left hand, revealing a transmutation circle on the palm of the glove before thrusting her hand towards the house, causing the grass and flowers in front of her to suddenly wither and die, releasing a strange cloud of green gas. She suddenly raised the lighter, causing Al's eyes to widen.

"GET DOWN!" Al yelled as they dove for the floor just as the gas was ignited by the lighter, causing an explosion. The explosion didn't harm anyone or anything but was mostly used to disorient the four inside the house. The four had just gotten to their feet when two chimera burst in through the door and leapt at Garand. Winry quickly grabbed Garand by the arm and pulled him away just in time for the chimeras to miss him while they ran for the stairs. At the same time, Al leapt through the window outside while Ed attempted to pull the poker free from the dead chimera's skull but had to abandon it as the other two chimeras turned towards him. He quickly grabbed the growling Den and hurried into Winry's workshop, quickly grabbing an automail arm off the wall and turning in time to smack down a pouncing chimera. Outside, Alphonse landed and quickly transmuted a large stone arm to rise up from the ground and pin two or three chimera's underneath. He heard the flicking sound of a lighter and quickly transmuted a rock wall up in time to shield himself from another explosion, the rock wall crumbling.

"Very impressive, boy. Transmuting without a transmutation circle. Very impressive indeed. Although I suppose it's only fitting for the Fullmetal Alchemist to have such a talent with alchemy." The woman in green said as she kept her palm facing Al, her lighter still in hand.

"Fullmetal Alchemist?" Al asked himself softly for a moment before snarling.

"Yeah? And who are you?!" he asked angrily. The woman merely smiled coyly and placed her hand on the head of one of the chimera, causing it to howl in pain before she released it, sending it towards Al who quickly raised his arm only to freeze in horrid realization.

"_Flesh! Not metal!" _He exclaimed mentally, having instinctively attempted to fight as if he were still in his metal body and realizing it but not until it was too late. The chimera sank its teeth into Al's arm, causing Al to cry out in pain before quickly punching the chimera in the throat, causing it to release his arm, giving Al an opportunity to turn and run. The Chimera was about to chase after him when a number of large glowing blisters formed on its body before the chimera suddenly exploded. The woman calmly walked through the smoke of the dead chimera bomb to find Al quickly drawing a symbol in the dirt. Al quickly pressed his wounded arm against the symbol and putting his other hand against the edge of the circle, causing it to glow blue for a moment. The woman calmly raised her hand towards Al, intending to turn the plants around him into an explosive gas but was caught off guard when Al clapped his hands together and transmuted a large rocky sphere to close up around her, just like he had done with the Homunculus Pride two years ago. Al took a second to catch his breath, rolling up his bloodied sleeve to look at his injured arm. The bite wound from the chimera was partially healed thanks to a quick usage of Xingese Alkahestry. Inside the house, Winry shoved Garand into her room and slammed the door behind them, propping a chair against the door before diving under her bed for something.

"That won't stop them for more than a few seconds!" Garand said as Winry stood up from next to her bed, pulling out a very large wrench and a metal strongbox.

"A few seconds is all I need." Winry said as she opened the strongbox on her bed, revealing an Amestrian military service pistol with a box of ammunition. It had been left there by the Briggs soldiers that had escorted her home two years ago for her own protection but she had never had need to use it before now. She quickly loaded the gun and stuck it in her belt before raising the large wrench defensively as they heard the growling of a chimera outside the door. Suddenly the door was reduced to splinters by the grey wolfhound chimera which was suddenly killed when Winry brought the large end of her wrench down on its head. There was little time to celebrate as another chimera appeared at the door. Winry attempted to raise her wrench but the chimera caught the head of it in its teeth, attempting to pull it away from her.

"Oh no you don't!" Winry grunted as she found herself playing a losing game of tug-of-war with the chimera. At the same time, Garand dropped to one knee and started drawing something on the ground using the blood from the dead chimera. A second later, Winry lost her grip on the wrench, the chimera tossing it away and turning back to growl at her.

"Miss Winry! Move!" Garand ordered. Winry didn't hesitate and ran to the side just as the chimera pounced at her. At the same time, Garand slammed his hands onto the edge of a transmutation circle drawn in blood, the chimera caught in the center of the circle. Winry watched as the chimera landed but heard a loud crunching sound as it landed coupled with the creature howling in pain before Garand stood up and brought his foot down on its head, collapsing its skull with a crunch.

"What did you do?!" She asked as Garand helped her to her feet.

"I weakened the carbon atoms in its skeleton, making its bones extremely brittle to the point where many of his bones broke when he landed. Come on! There'll be more on the way!" He replied as they headed for the door to her balcony. Downstairs Ed was grappling with another chimera as it bit down on the automail arm in Ed's hands. As the chimera forced Ed down against the table, Den leapt up and delivered a vicious swipe with her automail paw, clipping the chimera's ear, causing it to roar in pain and fury, giving Ed an opening to shove it away, pulling the arm loose of the Chimera, and beating it in the ribcage with it until the chimera turned and scampered away, letting out pained whimpers as it ran. Ed and Den chased after the chimera, chasing it back into the living room where Ed suddenly found the arm ripped from his hands by a long wet tongue. He turned and saw a large frog-like chimera, the arm clinched in its mouth.

"Damn!" Ed grunted as the frog-chimera made a couple of short hops towards Ed who backed into the unlit fireplace, shaking it slightly and hearing a rattling sound from over his shoulder. Before the chimera could make a move, Den leapt in between Ed and the chimera. The chimera let a loud but monstrous 'ribbit' as Den barked angrily at it. At the same time, Ed was trying to think of a way to kill the chimera or drive it away when he heard the rattling over his shoulder again. He glanced over his shoulder and saw Al's old helmet sitting on the mantelpiece. Without hesitating, Ed grabbed the helmet and brought it down onto the chimera, the spiked horn on the helmet going through the chimera's head, killing it instantly.

"Thanks Al." Ed mumbled as he pulled the helmet free from the chimera's corpse. Outside Al had just enclosed the alchemist woman within the stone sphere but heard an animalistic roar behind him. He spun around in time to see a catlike chimera leap at him. Al quickly raised his left arm, the chimera clawing at his arm and scratching the side of his face before the chimera was suddenly shot dead. Al looked up towards Winry's balcony and saw Dr. Garand holding Winry's pistol aimed at the chimera.

"AL!" Winry called to the young alchemist.

"Winry! Are you alright?!" Al asked as Winry gave a nod.

"What about you?! You're bleeding!" Winry called down as Alphonse quickly knelt down and drew another Alkahestry Purification Circle into the dirt, partially healing his injured left arm with what little Alkahestry he knew.

"I'll be fine! Get out of here!" Alphonse yelled.

"We're not leaving without you, Al!" Winry called. Before Al could respond, he heard a loud rumbling sound and turned to see the earth sphere surrounding the alchemist woman opening back up. Al looked to see the woman kneeling in the center of a large transmutation circle, opening the earth back up. The woman was glaring angrily at Alphonse as she raised her hand towards him. Before she could react however, a figure crashed into her from behind with a loud yell.

"Brother!" Al exclaimed as he saw Ed head butt the woman while wearing Al's old helmet, the metal spike impaling the woman through the lower abdomen on her right side. The woman let out a pained hiss of fury, Ed backing away, pulling the helmet from her back. She quickly put her hand to her wound and put a metal dog whistle to her lips and blew. Suddenly a large brown furred chimera with a saddle on it approached her, Ed leaping clear as she climbed onto the chimera.

"We'll meet again Fullmetal! You can't hide the secret forever!" the woman yelled towards Al before raising her hand towards the plants near the house, turning them into the explosive gas then flicking her lighter, causing the gas to ignite, setting part of the house on fire with Winry and Garand still inside.

"WINRY!" Ed exclaimed as the woman and the remaining chimeras ran away. Alphonse quickly dropped to his knees and transmuted a large fire hose from the ground, quickly spraying the fire with water from the ground. Ed quickly started using the helmet as a bucket, collecting large piles of dirt tossing it on the fire.

"This isn't working!" Al yelled. Ed grimacing in frustration.

"We need to stop the fire! If we could starve the fire we could-…wait that's it! WINRY TAKE A DEEP BREATH!" Ed yelled. Winry didn't question him and took a deep breath along with Dr. Garand.

"AL!" Ed yelled as Alphonse clapped his hands together and raised them towards the fire, robbing the fire of part of its oxygen, causing the flames to partially die down while Ed grabbed the hose and aimed it at the fire, the water putting out the fire easily. (End Ambiance) Winry and Garand started to breathe again as the white smoke started to rise from house. The brothers collapsed onto their rumps from the ordeal, catching their breath.

…

After a quick inspection, the four were gathered in the kitchen. The house suffered only minor fire damage and could be easily repaired. In fact, Al had already used alchemy to remove the broken wood and would have started working on converting some lumber into usable planks had Winry not insisted he stop so she could treat his wounds. Al's arms, despite being partially healed through Alkahestry, were bound in white bandages wrapped around his arms. There were small bandages on his face from the scratches. Ed was cleaning up some of the broken glass with a broom and dustpan.

"Man, they really made a mess." Ed grumbled as Garand helped repair some of the broken furniture by using alchemy. Winry was disposing of the chimera corpses, dragging them out of the house with Al's help. Al would then set the corpses ablaze with some lighter fluid and matches.

"Edward…during the fight, I never noticed you using alchemy. Indeed, the only alchemy I saw used the entire time was my own and your brother's. How he performed a transmutation without a circle is beyond me. If you're the Fullmetal Alchemist, why didn't you use alchemy?" Garand asked, repairing a broken table with a transmutation circle drawn on a tablecloth as Ed looked at Al's helmet which was back up on the mantelpiece and had been cleaned.

"That's easy. I can't perform alchemy anymore." Ed replied, continuing to sweep up broken glass.

"How is that possible? Your hands still appear to function. What's keeping you from doing alchemy?" Garand asked as Ed sighed and walked over towards Garand, dumping the glass in the dustpan onto the transmutation circle before dropping down onto his knees and pressing his hands against the circle, nothing happening. Garand blinked in surprise.

"You really can't perform alchemy?" Garand asked.

"I gave it up for Al." Ed replied as he stood up, sweeping the glass back into his dustpan.

"Your brother? I don't understand." Garand said as Ed looked out the window towards where Al and Winry were burning the chimera bodies. (AC: Trisha's Lullaby ~A Reminiscence~ - FMA:B OST 3) Ed sighed heavily and rolled up his left pants leg, revealing his automail leg. Garand blinked in surprise at the sight.

"Six years ago, Al and I committed the taboo. We attempted to bring back our mother in a human transmutation. As a result, I lost my leg but Al…he lost his entire body. I sacrificed my right arm to bind Al's soul to a suit of armor in order to keep him alive. We spent four years that way until Al sacrificed his soul to restore my right arm at a crucial moment. I in turn sacrificed my ability to use alchemy to bring Al back in body and in soul." Ed explained.

"But can't you regain your leg? Haven't you tried to regain your alchemy?" Garand asked but Ed turned to glare at him.

"That would just make the sacrifice I made to bring Al back meaningless. My leg serves as a reminder of the mistake we made and giving up my alchemy was the price to bring him back completely. If I had to make the decision between Alphonse or my alchemy again, I'd choose Alphonse over alchemy any day." Ed explained as Garand seemed to look at Ed curiously.

"How exactly does one surrender their alchemy?" he asked but Ed glanced away.

"It's difficult to explain but I guess the only way you'd ever understand is if you saw the truth." Ed replied as Al and Winry walked in, Al having buried the remains of the chimera bodies underground via alchemy. (End Ambiance)

"Well the bodies are dealt with." Al said as Winry scratched the back of her neck.

"I think I'm swearing off meat for a while." Winry mumbled, a little green from the smell.

"Doctor Garand, those were Red Kingdom chimeras weren't they?" Al asked as Garand nodded.

"Yes. That woman was most undoubtedly one of their alchemists too." Garand replied.

"You think they'll attack again?" Winry asked.

"As long as I'm here, yes. That's why I beg of you to do as I asked and transmute me into a Philosopher's Stone." Garand pleaded.

"Forget it. We're not doing it, no matter what happens." Ed replied.

"Why do you want to be transmuted into a Philosopher Stone anyway?" Alphonse asked as Garand glanced away.

"It's so that the secret I carry dies with me and so my soul can be used to help someone." Garand explained.

"That's no excuse. You can still help people without being transmuted into a stone." Al said as Garand finished transmuting the couch back into its original condition.

"Look, we can all discuss this in the morning. For now, we need to get some sleep after all of this. Let's go to bed. Dr. Garand, are you alright on the couch?" Winry asked as Garand nodded.

"Yes, I'll be fine." He replied as Winry retrieved a blanket and pillow from the hall closet.

"Come on, Al. Let's get some sleep." Ed said as he and Al headed upstairs.

…

It was well past midnight and the brothers were sleeping in a pair of twin beds…or at least laying in them.

"Hey…Al? You awake?" Ed asked softly.

"Yeah." Al replied, staring at the ceiling.

"Let me see something." Ed said as he climbed out of bed and approached Al's bedside. He proceeded to lift Al's left arm slightly, rolling up the sleeve of his nightshirt and staring at the bandaged arms.

"Brother?" Al asked as Ed scowled.

"Earlier…that woman called you Fullmetal. Why did she call you that?" Ed asked.

"She mistook me for you, Ed. Why?" Al replied as Ed grimaced slightly.

"You didn't correct her?" he asked but Al shook his head.

"I wasn't going to correct her, no." Al replied.

"Al, you weren't trying to protect me were you?" Ed asked as Al grimaced. (AC: Brothers (vocal version) – FMA OST 1)

"Ed, you can't use Alchemy anymore. You aren't able to fight her like you once could. I was trying to protect you." Al replied as Ed looked at him for a moment before stifling a laugh. Al stared at him curiously in confusion.

"Well this is a switch. Usually it was me protecting my little brother. Now it's the other way around." Ed said, smiling at Al. Al smiled back, sitting up in bed while Ed sat down on the side of the bed.

"So you're not upset that I didn't correct her?" Al asked but Ed scoffed.

"After all the times you got mistaken for me in that armor, why should it change now that you're flesh and blood again?" Ed asked before pausing and looking at Al's scratches and wounds worriedly.

"Al…there's something you said earlier that, after tonight, has me concerned." Ed said as Al arched a curious eyebrow.

"What?" he asked.

"You said that there are times when you still feel like you're in your armor." Ed said as Al nodded.

"Sometimes, yeah." Al replied.

"Look at your arms, Al. You're not in your armor anymore. You're flesh and blood but you fight like you're still in your armor." Ed said as Al looked at his arms quietly.

"You're going to have to learn another way to protect yourself besides just brute force. You could even get a couple of metal arm guards and use them as the old arm blade I'd use with my old automail arm. Just think about it Al." Ed said, Al remaining silent in thought. The two brothers sat in silence for a while before Ed stood up and started walking back to his bed.

"Brother?"

"Yeah Al?"

"Would you be mad if I became a State Alchemist?" Al asked as Ed paused. He turned towards Al with a curious look.

"Mad? Why would I be mad? By rights, you should've become one six years ago when I did. Only reason you didn't was because of your armor body. If you want to become a State Alchemist, then I'll proudly endorse you one hundred percent. Heck, I'll even let you call yourself the Fullmetal Alchemist. God knows you've been called that by mistake so much you might as well make it official." Ed said with a smile. Al smiled back at him with a thankful nod.

"Thanks Ed." Al said as Ed yawned.

"Come on, Al. Let's get some rest. We've got a lot of work to do to repair the place in the morning and you know how Winry can get." Ed said as Al nodded and laid back down in bed, rolling over away from Ed, looking at his suitcase on the floor nearby.

"_If I can become a State Alchemist, maybe I can divert the Red Kingdom's attention away from Ed. He and Winry deserve a rest without fear of danger. It's the only way I can think of to thank brother for all that he's done for me. If the Red Kingdom thinks that I'm Ed, then they'll follow me and leave Ed alone…and the sooner I leave, the better." _Al thought to himself. (End AC)

…

Just outside of Resembool, inside of an abandoned house, the woman in green limped into the building, treating her wounds with a first aid kit. As she treated her wounds, a wall mounted telephone started ringing. The woman glanced at the phone, calmly approaching and picking up the receiver, putting it to her ear.

"Hello?" she asked.

"_The Red Kingdom Rises." _The voice on the other end said.

"False alarm. Garand is still alive and is being protected by the Fullmetal Alchemist." The woman replied.

"_Damn. Perhaps Fullmetal does not know the secret after all." _The voice said.

"It's possible but unlikely. Fullmetal is the one who killed Father after all. He was one of the human sacrifices. But for now we'll need to drop back to plan B." the woman said.

"_Plan b? Jumped the gun, did you?" _the voice asked as the woman scowled.

"We've lost several chimeras and I was wounded. I need to get my wounds treated and replenish our chimera supply before making another attempt against Garand." The woman said as the voice on the other end sighed in frustration.

"_Your call but time is fleeting. We have only days left before-…" _"I know how much time we have! We will have the secret before time runs out!" the woman snapped.

"_Okay, fine. What do we do about Fullmetal though?" _the voice asked.

"Look but don't touch for now. We need to see what he does next." The woman said.

"_For the Red Kingdom." _The voice said.

"For the Red Kingdom."

…

Meanwhile in Resembool, Al had waited until Ed was asleep before sneaking successfully out of the house. He was dressed in a white work shirt, brown vest with matching coat and trousers, and carrying his suitcase at his side. He paused and looked back towards the Rockbell house with a smile.

"Take care, brother. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." Al said softly before turning and resuming down the path towards the train station. He knew there was a midnight express to Central from Ishval that he could catch. As he arrived at the train station, he saw a figure standing on the platform.

"Dr. Garand?" Al asked, startling the figure who turned, revealing it to be Garand himself.

"Alphonse?! Not so loud!" Garand replied in a terse whisper.

"Sorry." Al said apologetically.

"What are you doing here? Following me?" Garand asked but Al shook his head.

"No. Actually I'm heading to Central. What about you?" Al asked as Garand glanced towards the tracks.

"Opposite direction actually." Garand replied.

"Why?" Al asked curiously.

"Because the further away from Central I am, the harder it will be for the Red Kingdom to find me." Garand said as Al looked towards the rails in the opposite direction.

"Kind of the same reason I'm heading to Central. If I go to Central, then maybe the Red Kingdom will follow me and leave brother alone." Al said as Garand looked at him curiously.

"Follow you? Why would you want them to follow you? Are you begging to be killed?" Garand asked but Alphonse shook his head.

"The woman alchemist who attacked us, she thinks I have some kind of secret and is after me. As long as I'm here, my brother is in danger. Besides, he deserves a rest after six straight years of near endless traveling." Al explained.

"You care deeply for your brother, don't you?" Garand asked as Al smiled towards him. They heard the train whistling in the distance.

"Brother gave up his right arm to save my soul when we tried to bring back our mother. He then sacrificed his ability to use alchemy to bring me back in body and mind. I owe him a debt I can never repay. If I can make his life easier, I will do whatever it takes to make it so." Al explained as the train started its approach to the station platform.

"How did he do it, though? How did he bring you back at the cost of his alchemy?" Garand asked as Al looked at him with a serious expression.

"To truly understand, you'd have to have seen the truth." Al said as the train came to a stop at the platform, Al beginning to approach the coach. He turned and bid Garand a silent farewell before boarding the train. Garand watched Al board the train which departed shortly afterwards. Garand watched the train start to roll out of the station but as he watched he quickly began to run alongside the train before leaping onto the rear most car, holding onto the back of the train as it picked up speed, putting distance between him and Resembool.

…

That morning…

Winry was finishing her work on Ed's new leg down in her basement workshop when Ed entered.

"Hey Winry, have you seen Al around?" Ed asked but Winry shook her head.

"Not since last night I'm afraid." Winry replied. Ed seemed worried by her answer.

"I wonder." Ed mumbled before hurrying upstairs. Winry quickly followed after him, following him up to Ed and Al's room. She watched Ed as he searched the room frantically for a moment for something then stopped, slamming a fist into the ground.

"Damn it! His suitcase is missing!" Ed cursed angrily.

"His suitcase is missing? Where could he have gone?" Winry asked, Ed pausing in thought.

"I think I know where he's going. He's heading to Central to become a State Alchemist!" Ed grumbled.

"Why would he do that?" Winry asked as Ed froze, grimacing sheepishly.

"Well…we might've talked about it last night." Ed mumbled as Winry groaned.

"Edward!"

"We were just talking about it! How was I to know he was going to up and leave in the middle of the night?!" Ed argued as he slipped past her and started heading down the stairs only for his temporary automail leg to let out a loud snap, causing Ed to grimace and prop himself against the wall in pain.

"Ed! Think about this for a moment! Even if you do catch up to Al, what are you going to do?" Winry asked as Ed paused.

"I…" Ed stammered.

"Ed, I think part of this is you're having a hard time realizing that Al's grown up and…well, he doesn't need you around all the time anymore. He's almost eighteen and he's trying to make his own way in the world. Alchemy is both yours and his passions but you can't use it anymore. Al isn't trying to spite you or flaunt it, he'd never do that, he'd never even dream about it in a million years." Winry said as Ed smiled slightly.

"Yeah...I know. After all that's happened to him, losing his body, getting it back…he deserves to have his freedom. I guess I'm just mad he left without-…wait, where's Dr. Garand?" Ed asked as he and Winry looked towards the couch but only saw the blanket and pillow on the couch. The blanket was neatly folded and the pillow placed on top of it, a small handwritten note reading…

"_Thank you for your kindness, but as long as I am here, the Red Kingdom will continue to hunt me down. For your safety, I have left. With any luck, the Red Kingdom will follow me. – Dr. V. Garand."_

"Guess he's gone." Winry said as Ed sighed in exasperation.

"I'm going to get started on repairing the house. I've got a lot of work to do but I can't do that without my leg." Ed said as Winry moved to help him.

"Come on, Ed. Let's get your leg fixed up. I've got other things I need to work on too." Winry said as they headed down into the basement.

"Oh yeah?" Ed asked as he sat down in a chair near the workbench, Winry quickly putting the final touches on the new leg.

"Uh huh." Winry replied absently, glancing towards a part of the room that was curtained off, Al's armor box nearby.

"_I just hope I can finish it in time." _Winry thought to herself.

* * *

**End Chapter 3**

**Please R&R…**

I decided to follow Hiromu Arakawa's example of using the names of weapons used during the World Wars to name new characters. As such Dr. Garand is named after the M1 Garand rifle that was used primarily during World War II.

I own Dr. Garand by the way.


	4. Return to Central

(AC: Hum of the Streets – FMA:B OST 1)**  
Central City**

It was a little before noon as Al exited the station. He immediately headed for the Central Hotel, booking a room there. When he finished there, he headed straight for Central Command, although he couldn't shake the feeling that he was being watched. As he passed a diner, he felt his stomach growl. He hadn't eaten anything since dinner the night before. He immediately turned and entered the diner, taking a seat at one of booths. As soon as he sat down, the waitress approached.

"What can I get you to drink sir?" the woman asked as Al smiled up at her.

"Just water, thank you." Al replied as the woman blushed slightly.

"Right away sir." She said before scurrying off. Al turned his attention to watching out the window. (End AC)

"Omigosh he's so handsome!" the waitress squealed softly with one of her coworkers who was peering out at Alphonse with a similar reaction.

"He's cuter than General Mustang." The coworker commented as she leered at Al.

"I wonder if he's single." The waitress whispered. The coworker immediately spotted something out the window.

"Hold on, here comes the Lieutenant and he's got friends." The coworker said with a happy smile, as they both watched the door just as a number of men in Amestrian military uniforms entered.

"So what makes this place so special, Havoc?" Lt. Breda asked as he, Capt. Falman, and Sgt. Fuery followed Lt. Havoc into the diner, the four of them passing Al's booth without noticing him, which wasn't difficult as Al's back was to the door. Al noticed them instantly, smiling as they passed.

"General told me about this place a while back. Has the best lunch options within walking distance of Central Command. Ten times better than the stuff in the cafeteria." Havoc replied as they sat down at a table in the center of the diner, none of them noticing Alphonse.

"General Mustang told you about this place huh?" Falman asked, noticing that the wait staff was comprised strictly of beautiful young women.

"Why do you say it like that, Falman?" Havoc asked.

"Considering the fact that the General is a notorious womanizer, it doesn't surprise me at all that he'd come here. Probably gives Captain Hawkeye the slip sometimes to hang out here. He probably has stolen the hearts of all the women here already so he's not afraid of losing them to you." Falman said as Havoc noticed what Falman did and scowled.

"Damn the General. Is there any woman in Amestris that he hasn't flirted with?" Havoc grumbled.

"Amestris? Probably not." Fuery commented before noticing that Breda was looking towards a booth by the door curiously.

"Hang on, that man over there. Why does he look familiar?" Breda asked as the four looked towards Al curiously. Al wasn't looking, instead he was looking at the menu. (AC: Sky-high Pure Spirit – FMA OST 1)

"Seems familiar. Kinda reminds me of Fullmetal." Falman commented.

"You too? Well the eyes and hair are the same color and he's got a similar build…but he's too tall." Havoc said. Somehow the word 'tall' caught Al's attention and he looked their way with curiosity before smiling at them and giving a friendly wave.

"Why is he waving? Does he know us?" Fuery asked, confused.

"Don't be rude, wave back." Falman whispered as the four waved, uncertain of who Al was.

"Okay, I know I've seen him before somewhere." Breda commented.

"One way to find out." Falman said as he stood up and started to approach Al.

"Lieutenant Falman." Al greeted, causing Falman to freeze.

"He knows his name?" Havoc whispered to the others in mild panic.

"But that voice…it sounds familiar." Fuery commented.

"Um…hello?" Falman greeted as Al gave him a confused look.

"Are you alright, Lieutenant?" Al asked as Falman cleared his throat.

"Actually it's Captain…and you are?" Falman asked. Al blinked at him in surprise before sighing heavily. He knew immediately what was happening. Al quietly got up, walked over to the counter, picked up an empty metal pitcher, and held it up to his face.

"Maybe this will jog your memory." Al said into the pitcher, his voice ringing and echoing slightly, as their eyes lit up.

"**ALPHONSE!"** they all exclaimed in unison, startling Al.

"Wow do I feel foolish!" Breda said with a happy but sheepish grin.

"So this is you outside the armor. Hmm, you could probably give Mustang a run for his money in the women department." Havoc commented, slapping Alphonse on the back, pulling a chair over to their table and plopping him down into it.

"Excuse me, miss?" Falman said to the waitress as she approached with Al's water.

"Yes?"

"Whatever this guy orders, put it on my bill." Falman said but Al raised his hands defensively.

"No-no that's not necessary. I can pay." Al said but Falman shook his head.

"No way, Elric. Your money's no good as long as we're around." Breda commented.

"After all you and your brother did for Amestris, it's the least we can do." Havoc said as Al smiled appreciatively.

"Thanks but it's really not necessary." Al said.

"Forget it, you've lost this argument, Elric." Breda said as Al sighed with a smile and a shrug.

"So what brings you to Central? How's Fullmetal doing?" Falman asked.

"Ed's doing fine. He's back in Resembool right now. He and Winry got engaged three months ago." Al said as the men expressed their joy at the news.

"Well-well the pipsqueak actually popped the question. How about that?" Breda said as Fuery raised a hand.

"Um, Winry's the blond automail mechanic right?" Fuery asked as Al nodded.

"Uh-huh. She's Ed's mechanic. We've been friends since we were children." Al explained.

"You know what this means right? Bachelor party." Havoc said with a grin, staring up dreamily at the ceiling and almost getting a nose bleed.

"A~And we've lost him." Breda mumbled.

"Anyway, enough about Fullmetal. What are you doing here in Central?" Falman asked.

"I'm actually here to see General Mustang. I want to take the State Alchemist's Exam." Al said, earning surprised yet approving responses from the men.

"Makes sense but why you'd need to take the test is beyond me." Breda said as Falman nodded. (End AC)

"Yeah, after two years ago, you probably could just ask Fuhrer Grumman and he'll just give you the watch and certification." Falman said as Havoc snapped out of la-la land.

"Yeah but getting into Central Command is next to impossible right now. Probably is a good thing we ran into you, Elric." Havoc said as Al arched an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Ever since the Red Kingdom bombings started, Central Command's had a strict 'no civilians' policy unless they have proper documentation or approval from any officer with the rank of Lieutenant Colonel or higher." Havoc explained.

"Your brother could get you in though. All he'd need to do is flash his watch and they'd let him in no problem." Breda said as Falman shook his head towards him.

"Obviously you haven't heard, Breda. Fullmetal's lost his certification as a State Alchemist." Falman said, causing Breda to do a spit take over his shoulder.

"What?!" Breda asked, startled.

"It's true. General Mustang confiscated Ed's watch a couple days ago." Al said as Breda grimaced.

"Well…when you sacrifice your power to use Alchemy, it's no surprise. But even so, after all Ed's done, it seems kind of cruel to take away his certification." Havoc commented.

"Actually, Ed seems fine with it. Nothing will take away his understanding of alchemy but he's content with his decision." Al explained.

"So how do we get you into Central Command? General Mustang's been in back-to-back meetings lately with Fuhrer Grumman and Major General Armstrong so getting in touch with him would be next to impossible." Breda said in thought.

"We could just try our luck at the gate anyway. They might let Al in anyway." Havoc suggested but Falman wasn't convinced.

"I doubt it. Red Kingdom's got several ex-State Alchemists among them so even our own State Alchemists are under scrutiny." Falman said as Al seemed a little crestfallen by the news.

"I can wait as long as I need to." Al said.

"Elric, it takes about three months or so to get the proper paperwork for citizens to get into Central Command." Falman replied as Al sweat dropped.

"Relax, Alphonse, we'll get you in, and I think I know how." Havoc said with a grin while looking at Fuery who started sweating nervously.

"W-Why are you looking at me like that?" Fuery asked.

…

(AC: Pastorale Rondo – FMA:B OST 2)

"We are so getting fired for this." Falman mumbled as he and the men, plus one extra Amestrian soldier with blond hair approached Central Command's east gate. Fuery wasn't wearing his uniform jacket for some reason.

"More like getting put in front of a firing squad." Sgt. Fuery mumbled worriedly.

"What do you think I meant?" Falman asked.

"Come on, this has worked more times than I can count. Remember Private Burnett?" Havoc asked with a confident smirk.

"Burnett? What about her?" Breda asked. Falman mouthed the name Burnett to himself in thought.

"Haven't you ever wondered why her hair changes from blond to brunette every time you see her when she's supposed to have a day off?" Havoc asked with an implying grin while Falman's eyes shot open in alarm as they reached the security checkpoint.

"Burnett? Havoc! Private Burnett's got an identical twin sister who works as a nurse at Central Hospital!" Falman exclaimed as Havoc arched a confused eyebrow.

"Yeah, that's the one. What's the big deal?" Havoc asked.

"She's General Armstrong's private nurse! She has the paperwork to get in! The uniform isn't what gets her in!" Falman explained quickly just as Al reached the checkpoint. Havoc immediately turned white as a sheet. He turned towards the entrance to hear one of the guards ask Al for his entry paperwork.

"We're dead." Havoc whimpered. (End AC)

"Who are you? Identify yourself!" the guards asked, raising their weapons towards Al who raised his hands in panic. Another was calling security for additional support, alerting them to the situation at the gate.

"Hey! Don't you know who this is?!" Breda asked as he stepped in.

"I don't care if he's Fuhrer Grumman's Secretary, Lieutenant. Unless he has his documentation we're under strict orders to not let anyone in. Even Fuhrer Grumman has to have his paperwork!" One of the guards replied.

"And the fact that he doesn't have his paperwork and is wearing an Amestrian uniform makes me suspect that he's an imposter. That's an offence punishable by at least thirty years in prison!" the other guard said, Al beginning to sweat profusely.

"Come on! If it wasn't for this guy, we'd all be dead right now and Amestris would be one giant ghost town!" Havoc argued but the guards weren't convinced.

"You realize that as accomplices you could get drummed out of the military for this, especially if Investigations got wind of this." One of the guards commented.

"Then allow me to cast the rays of truth on the matter!" a booming voice declared from nearby. (AC: Amestris Military March – FMA:B OST 3) All heads swiveled around to see a towering figure looming near them: A chiseled and heroic chin, a smooth bald head with a lone strand of blond curled hair, a bushy blond moustache covering the mouth, a pair of baby blue eyes, and an inexplicable sparkle. The soldiers immediately saluted at the sight of the figure.

"**Lieutenant Colonel Armstrong, sir!"** the guards yelped as Alex Louis Armstrong approached them, pulling the suddenly bewildered Alphonse close as tears of joy flowed from his eyes.

"Alphonse Elric, I am overjoyed to see you again in your own body! Oh the long and tragic fate that befell this young man and his brother six years ago is a tale that will be passed down the Armstrong family line for generations! Be honored, men, for before you stands an exemplary example of devotion and perseverance for were it not for this young man, all of Amestris would be plunged into a vortex of pain and misery!" Armstrong declared, moving most of the guards to tears by his speech. Mustang's men merely watched silently from the side, the guards' reactions causing them to sweat drop. Alphonse was too startled to say anything at first.

"It's good to see you too Colonel." Alphonse managed to say finally.

"Gentlemen as a Lieutenant Colonel and State Alchemist of the Amestris State Military, I will proudly vouch for this man, this hero of Amestris!" Armstrong declared, sparkling. The guards saluted and stood aside.

"**Yes, Lieutenant Colonel, sir!"** the guards replied in unison. Mustang's men just stood there dumbfounded. (End AC).

"Your cooperation is most appreciated, gentlemen! Come Alphonse Elric!" Armstrong said as he literally carried Alphonse under arm into Central Command, Mustang's men following close behind.

"Thanks for the help getting me in, Colonel." Al said, after being put down, as he removed the uniform, revealing his ordinary clothes underneath, handing the uniform jacket back to Fuery.

"It was my honor, Alphonse. After what you and your brother did two years ago, the treatment you received at the gates was just deplorable." Armstrong said as they started to walk up the steps to the east gate. Command had been rebuilt following Father's attack on the Promised Day.

"It's no big deal, really." Al said as Armstrong looked down at the young Alchemist.

"So what brings you to Central, Alphonse? How is your brother?" Armstrong asked.

"Ed's doing very well actually. He and Winry are engaged to be married soon." Alphonse said as Armstrong sparkled with delight.

"What wonderful news, Alphonse Elric! If they are in need of a wedding planner, they should speak with me! The art of wedding planning is a skill that has been passed down the Armstrong Family Line for generations! I can put them in touch with my youngest sister, Catherine Elle Armstrong! She's bashful but she's a brilliant planner! Just like her oldest sister!" Armstrong declared as Alphonse sweat dropped.

"I'll be sure to pass the word along." Al replied nervously.

"But what about you, Alphonse? How have you been?" Armstrong asked as they entered the courtyard.

"I've been well actually. I've been visiting Xing for the past couple of months studying Alkahestry." Al explained.

"Hmm. My parents visited Xing two years ago. They said it was a lovely country." Armstrong said as Al nodded.

"Oh it is." Al replied.

"But you haven't answered my question Alphonse. Why are you here in Central?" Armstrong asked as they came to a stop in the middle of the courtyard.

"Actually I'm here to take the State Alchemist's exam." Al replied before being picked up by Armstrong in a powerful hug.

"Such wonderful news Alphonse! I would be honored to consider you a fellow State Alchemist! I wish you luck with your endeavor to attain the title!" Armstrong said, putting the bewildered Alphonse back down.

"Thank you Colonel." Al replied, catching his breath.

"Hey Elric, come on, the General's office is this way!" Havoc called.

"Coming! It was good to see you again Colonel. I tell Ed that you said hello." Al said as Armstrong gave a nod.

"Much appreciated Alphonse and may I say it is good to see the face behind the armor." Armstrong said as Al smiled up at the Colonel.

"Thank you sir." Al said as Armstrong saluted before turning and walking away.

…

Al and the others entered General Mustang's office which was similarly laid out to his previous offices with desks set up in the center for Mustang's personal officers: Hawkeye, Falman, Breda, Havoc and Fuery but there were two additional desks set up, one of which was covered in a sea of documents and binders. Captain Hawkeye was at her desk filling out paperwork when they entered.

"You're back earlier than expected." Hawkeye commented without looking up from her paperwork.

"Found a stray outside the gate, Captain. Thought the General would like to see him." Havoc said as Hawkeye looked up and saw Alphonse, blinking in surprise.

"Alphonse? This is a surprise." Hawkeye said as Al bowed humbly to the Captain.

"I'm sorry for arriving unannounced, Captain, but I need to see the General. It's not urgent." Al said as Hawkeye rose from her desk.

"General Mustang is in a meeting with Fuhrer Grumman and the senior staff right now. He should return soon. You're welcome to wait here for him." Hawkeye said as Al bowed again.

"Thank you Captain Hawkeye." Al said, standing up.

"We've got work to do elsewhere, Elric. Let us know if you need anything from us." Havoc said as he and the men started to leave, he and the officers saluting towards Hawkeye who returned the salute.

"Thank you for your help!" Al called as the four left. As soon as the door closed, Al turned to look at Hawkeye who motioned towards a nearby chair.

"So then, Alphonse, why are you back in Central?" Hawkeye asked as Al turned the chair to face Hawkeye who sat back down at her desk.

"I'm here to see if I can take the State Alchemist's Exam. I was hoping I could get General Mustang's recommendation." Al replied, mildly startling the Hawk's Eye.

"You want to become a State Alchemist? Does this have anything to do with the revocation of Ed's certification?" Hawkeye asked but Al shook his head.

"No…well, a little. I'd rather not say." Al replied as Hawkeye looked at him suspiciously.

"You realize that becoming a State Alchemist yourself won't give you the authority to reinstate Ed, right?" Hawkeye asked as Al nodded.

"Yes but I'm not trying to get him reinstated." Al replied.

"I see. Well I hope you succeed in becoming a State Alchemist, Alphonse." Hawkeye said with a smile.

"Thank you, Captain." Al said as Hawkeye gave him a polite nod and returned to her paperwork. After a couple of minutes of silence, Hawkeye noticed Al appeared to be deep in thought.

"Something on your mind, Alphonse?" Hawkeye asked.

"Hmm? Well actually there is. Can I ask you a question, Captain?" Al asked.

"I'll answer if I can." Hawkeye replied as Al cleared his throat.

"Have you ever heard of a State Alchemist named Dr. Victor Garand? He was known as the Living Hand Alchemist." Al said as Hawkeye thought for a moment before answering.

"The Living Hand Alchemist? I'm sorry, Alphonse but I don't know of anyone with that name or title." Hawkeye replied as Al shrugged.

"Just a thought." He said.

"The General might know. You could ask him. He has access to those records." Hawkeye said as the door into the office opened.

"I have access to what records?" Mustang asked as he walked into the office, removing his hat and coat.

"General Mustang!" Al greeted, rising to his feet. Roy regarded Al with a curious expression.

"Alphonse…what are you doing here?" Roy asked as he approached the young Alchemist.

"I want to become a State Alchemist sir! I'd like to ask for your recommendation!" Al declared with a bow. Roy gave him a blank stare. There was an eerie silence for a moment before Roy started walking towards his desk. Al watched him as he walked to his desk, sat down and rested his hands on the desk, his hands neatly folded together.

"No."

Al was floored.

"W-Wha-…" Al stammered, alarmed by Roy's answer. Even Hawkeye was mildly surprised.

"I can't give you a second recommendation, Alphonse, especially when the one I gave you six years ago is still valid and admissible." Roy said, causing Al to pause, mildly confused.

"Wait…you mean…I do have your recommendation?" Al asked as Roy smirked.

"You've had my recommendation for six years, Alphonse. You had it when you and Fullmetal first applied. If you recall, the only reason you didn't follow through was because you couldn't let your condition as an empty suit of armor get discovered. Now you don't have to worry about that and the people that matter know of your alchemical prowess. All you really need from me at this point is to pass word on to Fuhrer Grumman and get the wheels moving towards getting you into the exam." Roy explained, resting his head on his hands as Al's confused expression quickly turned to a smile.

"Thank you General." Al said as Roy turned away from him.

"Don't thank me yet, Alphonse. You've still got to prepare for the exam. I'll make sure to inform you of the Fuhrer's reply. You're dismissed for now." Roy said, Al bowing.

"Thank you General. Captain." Al said, bowing to the two as Hawkeye gave him a friendly nod.

"Take care Alphonse." Hawkeye said as Al departed. As soon as the door had closed, Hawkeye turned towards Roy.

"Well…this is an interesting development." Roy commented to himself.

"Something wrong, sir?" Hawkeye asked.

"I received a report this morning from my men stationed in the east that the Rockbell home in Resembool was attacked by the Red Kingdom. Fullmetal and Alphonse fought them off without a problem but the fact they attacked at all is intriguing. Now Alphonse appears at my door today asking to become a State Alchemist. But was it Fullmetal they were after or something else?" Roy asked in thought, pulling out Ed's coverless pocket watch from his desk drawer.

…

(AC: Lullaby of Resembool – FMA:B OST 1)  
Al was walking through town, his head held high and a smile firmly on his face.

"I should probably phone and tell brother the good news...or maybe I shouldn't. He's probably upset at me for sneaking out this morning. And if I'm going to protect him, I have to avoid contacting him. I can't let the wrong people know the truth." Al said to himself, not watching where he was going. As a result he nearly crashed into someone.

"OH! I'm sorry! I wasn't watching where I was-…Alphonse?" Al blinked in surprise, his smile forming on his face.

"Mrs. Hughes!" Al greeted to Gracia Hughes, the widow of Lieutenant Colonel Maes Hughes.

"It's good to see you again, Alphonse. I haven't seen you for two years, not since before you left to travel East. How have you been?" Gracia asked as Al smiled happily.

"I've been well actually. I'm here in Central on a private matter. How's Elicia doing?" Al asked.

"She's doing very well actually. Will you be in town long? You should come over for a visit." Gracia suggested, Al smiling thankfully.

"Actually I happened to pick up a present for Elicia while I was in the east and I would like to bring it over if that's possible." Al said as Gracia smiled appreciatively.

"That was very thoughtful of you Alphonse. Do you have dinner plans for tonight? You're welcome to join Elicia and I for dinner. We'd be honored to have you over and I had already planned on preparing an apple pie." Gracia said as Al, restrained the urge to salivate hungrily.

"I'd be delighted to join you, Mrs. Hughes. What time should I be there?" Al asked.

"We will be expecting you around six." Gracia replied. (End AC)

"I look forward to it, Mrs. Hughes." Al replied, bowing to her respectfully. Gracia smiled and turned to leave while Al continued on his way. As he walked, he couldn't shake the feeling that he was being watched again. He began walking a little faster, his eyes darting around for signs of someone following him but saw nothing. He finally decided to give them an opportunity they couldn't ignore and ducked into a deserted alleyway where a large open area that operated as a disused loading dock for some of the stores in the area was located. He walked to the center of the area before stopping. He remained frozen in place for a moment before quickly clapping his hands together and dropping to his knees, transmuting a metal spear from the ground, similar to the one Ed would transmute only without any special decorations or designs and spun to face his stalker. He froze the minute he saw the stalker…

The stalker was clad head to toe in tightly bound black cloaks with a mask covering its entire face with the exception of its eyes, its feet bound in black tabi socks and bearing a symbol Al had seen before. He couldn't place what the symbol was but he knew where it originated.

"I recognize your attire. You're not from Amestris: you're from Xing." Al said as the figure raised both hands, crossing them across its chest, it's fists closed, before suddenly allowing a kunai to appear between each finger, causing Al to swallow hard while scowling, holding the spear ready to fight.

* * *

**End Chapter 4**


	5. Warriors of the East

(AC: Xing Symphony~Overture~ - FMA:B OST 2)

The Xing Stalker immediately flung two of the kunai towards Al who managed to sidestep them, barely, and spun his spear around before swinging it across towards the stalker but the stalker nimbly ducked the weapon and caught it with one hand, pulling back on it, yanking it from Al's hands. Al scowled before clapping his hands together and slamming them down onto the ground, causing a sphere of earth to rise up around the stalker in attempt to trap them but the stalker used the spear to nimbly leap out of the sphere before it closed, standing perfectly balanced on the base of the spear, throwing several more kunai towards him, pinning his pants leg down. Al grimaced upon realizing he was immobile. He looked to see the figure draw a ninjato blade and charge towards him, raising the blade in preparation for a strike, Al instinctively raising his right arm up to block. The stalker proceeded to bring the blade down towards his arm but was stunned when the blade struck something hard, causing the stalker to stagger backwards from the impact. Al smirked towards the assassin before reaching up and ripping off his sleeve, revealing a metal arm guard on his lower arm. A similar metal guard was further up on his bicep.

"Thanks for the suggestion Ed." Al mumbled to himself with a smirk. The stalker's eyes narrowed before charging forward but Al scowled again and clapped his hands together before running his left hand along his right arm guard, recreating the metal arm blade that Ed would use on his automail arm. Al took a swipe at the stalker who quickly leapt back and deflected Al's attack with the ninjato, Al still pinned down by the kunai and unable to reach him. Al finally just raised one foot, tearing is leg free at the cost of some of his pants leg before doing the same with his other leg. Now free again, Al clapped his hands together and transmuted a series of cylindrical pillars towards the stalker, attempting to throw them off guard but the stalker flipped forward, rearing back its blade but Al was ready and managed to dodge the attack, grabbing the stalker by the arm and throwing him towards the wall behind him. The Stalker turned in midair and hit the wall feet first, crouching down onto it before leaping towards Al, the ninjato reared back. Al quickly clapped his hands together and slammed them into the ground, transmuting a wall of rock up in front of him, hoping the stalker would crash into it but was stunned when he looked up and saw the stalker bound over the wall into the air. Al's eyes widened in surprise as the stalker landed behind Al. Al was about to run towards him when his left arm was suddenly pinned to the wall by a pair of stilettos, pinning him by the sleeve. Al attempted to tear the sleeve off but knew there wasn't enough time as the stalker ran towards him. Suddenly a cloud of smoke erupted between him and the stalker, causing Al to shield his eyes with his right arm. That's when he heard a loud metallic clang. (End AC) As the smoke settled, Al looked and what he saw made his eyes widen. Before him was another figure clad in black Xingese garb but their left arm was automail with black plating and a clear Xingese design to it. The figure had the automail arm raised across in front of them, blocking the ninjato. No words were spoken, the stalker glaring at the figure with a calm gaze before lowering the ninjato, turning, and running away, nimbly leaping up the side of one of the buildings and disappearing onto the rooftops. Al then turned to look at the figure before him. The figure then turned to reveal a familiar looking masked figure that Al recognized immediately.

"Lan Fan!" Al exclaimed as the figure bowed to him with a smile.

"Are you alright, Alphonse?" Lan Fan asked as she approached Al and helped remove the stilettos pinning him to the wall.

"I'm fine, yes. What about you?" Al asked, transmuting the armor blade back into the armor guard on his arm.

"Me? I'm fine." Lan Fan said as Al transmuted the wall back into the ground, cleaning up his alchemical mess.

"Thank you for rescuing me but, why are you here? Shouldn't you be in Xing protecting Ling?" Al asked as Lan Fan grimaced slightly in frustration. Despite her mask, Al could tell she was frustrated.

"It was the Emperor who sent me here on my mission. The man you just encountered was likely an Assassin from a rival clan in Xing, sent to kill you and your brother." Lan Fan explained, startling Al.

"Us? Why us? What did we do? Was it something I did while I was in Xing?" Al asked but Lan Fan shook her head.

"Your crime was helping the young lord ascend to the throne as Emperor of Xing. Some of his half-siblings are bitter about being beaten and want to see the people credited with having aided his ascension executed. That's why we're here to protect you and Edward." Lan Fan said as Al's eyes widened.

"Ed! I've got to warn him!" Al said but Lan Fan blocked his path.

"Relax, Alphonse, we have that covered. I did not come alone. I brought a friend with me to help protect Edward. The young lord has decreed that the Elric brothers be protected from any attempts on their lives and has dispatched me and a friend here to personally ensure your safety." Lan Fan said as Al sighed with relief.

"I see. Remind me to thank Ling the next time I see him. But wait, you said it was you and a friend. If you're here, then who else is here with you?" Al asked as Lan Fan smiled.

"My companion is already in Resembool keeping an eye on your brother. We split up to cover more ground in an effort to find you. I remained here in Central while my companion headed to your hometown. I received word early this morning that you were here and Edward was there so our orders are to not let either of you from our sight. As for who my companion is…I believe you know her very well." Lan Fan said as Al smiled in realization.

…

In Resembool, Ed and a number of the townsfolk were helping to repair the Rockbell home. Ed had finally taken to wearing the metal gloves from Al's armor after having smashed his fingers with a hammer one too many times. He was also sporting his brand new automail leg. As he worked to reaffix the door onto the doorframe, Winry emerged from the basement, wiping her brow.

"It's hot down there." She mumbled as Ed glared at her from the corner of his eye.

"Down there? What about out here? Some of us are working to fix your house you know?" Ed grumbled, earning an annoyed glare from Winry.

"I have several backorders for automail parts to fill to be shipped out before the train to Rush Valley arrives tomorrow and those monsters really made a mess down there! I'll do well to finish the order in time!" Winry argued as Ed snickered.

"Relax, I was just busting your chops! Leave it to the professionals to fix the house while we leave the automail to the professional." Ed said as Winry crossed her arms with a cheeky smirk.

"Professional, huh? If that's so, why are you working on the house? I've seen your craftsmanship with a hammer and nails Ed." Winry said but Ed took it in stride.

"It's not pretty but it'll manage. I'll admit I'm no good at this but it does give be a better understanding and respect of people who can't use alchemy. Kind of reminds me of when teacher sent Al and me off to spend a whole month on a remote island without using alchemy." Ed said with a smile.

"One is all and all is one, right?" Winry asked as Ed gave her a surprised smile and nod.

"Yeah. Did she explain it to you?" Ed asked as Winry nodded.

"Mmm-hmm. So not being able to do stuff like this very well doesn't bother you?" Winry asked as Ed shook his head.

"Not in the slightest. Alchemy was one thing I was really good at but now that that door's been closed to me, I need to find something else that I'm good at." Ed said as Winry smiled.

"Good for you, Ed. I thought you'd probably mope around after you lost your alchemy but you've been surprisingly optimistic." Winry commented.

"I gave up my alchemy to bring Al back. I won't lie, Alchemy was one thing I was really good at. Now that I can't use it, I need to find something else that I'm good at. But If you ask me, I broke the Law of Equivalent Exchange when I did that. Al's worth far more than just my alchemy. He's worth at least that and an arm." Ed said with a wink and grin as he pat his right arm on the bicep while flexing it, Winry stifling a laugh in response. She was about to say something when she paused and blinked curiously at something behind Ed. Ed followed her gaze and saw a strange but familiar creature nearby.

"Hey, Winry, how long has that strange cat been there?" Ed asked.

"He's not a cat, he's a panda!" a familiar voice argued. (AC: Stepping Along – FMA:B OST 2)

"Wait, I know that voice!" Ed exclaimed as a pink blur dropped down from the roof overhead. Before them stood a fourteen year old girl with black hair and wearing a beautiful pink outfit of Xingese origin. Ed and Winry almost instantly recognized her.

"**May!" **The two exclaimed in unison, greeting the young princess. (A/N: She looks the way she does in the Elric Family Photo at the end of Brotherhood.)

"How long have you been here?" Ed asked as May smiled.

"Since this morning." She replied.

"Wow May you've certainly grown." Winry commented as May blushed and smiled in appreciation.

"Thanks. So have you Edward. You really were short before." May said, earning a furious glare from Ed.

"I'M-STILL-TALLER-THAN-YOU-YA-RUNT!" Ed yelled.

"So what brings you to Amestris? And why make the trip all the way out here? Surely it wasn't to see us, was it?" Winry asked as May tapped her chin.

"Actually in a way, I am here to see you. I'm here on a special mission given to me by my brother, Emperor Ling Yao of Xing!" May declared proudly.

"Well how about that? Ling became Emperor after all." Ed said, proud of Ling's accomplishment.

"Mmm-hmm, he's been making sweeping changes across Xing. He's put an end to the clan wars and is uniting everyone together. Even the Chang Clan has gained newfound respect and power thanks to him. I owe him a huge debt. I might not have become Empress but having Ling on the throne has turned out better than I could ever have imagined! And it's all thanks to you and Alphonse." May said as Ed blushed and scratched the back of his head with a bashful smile.

"Really it was nothing." Ed said. (End AC).

"Wait a minute, you mentioned some kind of special mission, May. What kind of mission is it?" Winry asked as May paused, her smile vanishing into a worried frown.

"Um…can we talk about this inside?" She asked as Ed and Winry exchanged worried looks before nodding. A few minutes later, Ed and Winry were seated next to one another at the kitchen table while May sat across from them, Xiao-Mei sitting on the table in front of her. (AC: Dante – FMA OST 2)

"I'll start from the beginning. When Ling was named Emperor two years ago, his first act was to put an end to the clan wars that have ravaged Xing for hundreds of years. He and the Imperial Army has been actively intervening against any and all clans that attempt to wage war against one another, forcing them to resolve matters through diplomacy. Most of the clans now have peace treaties between each other which has made Ling kinda popular as he's united the country. Naturally there are some who aren't happy with his rise to power and are especially unhappy with his rule. There are a dissident few amongst the clans that seek to see him eliminated. They also want to eliminate those responsible for his winning the throne away from them." May explained as Ed grimaced.

"You mean me and Al?" Ed asked as May hesitantly nodded.

"Yes. We uncovered evidence that assassins from Xing have come here to kill you and Alphonse. In response, Ling dispatched me and Lan Fan to be your bodyguards. He didn't dare trust anyone else for the mission." May explained as Ed slammed his fists onto the table, starling both May and Winry as he slowly stood up.

"Damn it. Of all the times for Al to run off too. I knew I should've chased after him." Ed whispered angrily to himself.

"And do what, Ed? How could you protect Al?" Winry asked as Ed looked at his hands with a grimace. He then put his fist into the table again, grimacing in frustration.

"If I still had my alchemy I could help him." He grumbled angrily as May raised her hand.

"I might be able to help. Ling gave me something that could-." "No! Don't you do anything that will restore my alchemy!" Ed interrupted, starling May who froze in place.

"Equivalent Exchange. For mankind to gain anything, something must be given up in return. To get Al back, I gave up alchemy. You think I don't know how to get it back? I know exactly how to do it, but the means of getting there…I could never forgive myself if I did." Ed said as Winry gulped.

"Does it…does it mean using a-." "A Philosopher's Stone? Yeah. It's the only way I know about." Ed explained as May put her hand down. (End AC)

"Then…maybe there's a way to help Al without using Alchemy." Winry said, earning Ed's attention.

"What do you mean?" Ed asked as Winry stood up from the table.

"I've been working on something in the basement for the past couple of years, ever since Ed and Al started visiting different countries to learn their versions of Alchemy. It was initially going to be just a simple hobby but it kind of spiraled out of control. It's almost finished but I'm going to need your help to finish it May." Winry said, confusing May.

"My help? But I don't know anything about automail." May replied as Winry smiled.

"Trust me, I know what to do. Just be patient, Ed. You'll be able to help Al soon enough." Winry said with a determined smile.

…

(AC: Nocturne of Amestris~Duet~ - FMA:B OST 2)  
Back in Central, it was late evening and Al had just finished eating dinner with the Hughes women. He had changed clothes since his encounter with the assassin and now sat listening to Elicia's excited commentary about her schooling. Lan Fan was hidden on the roof of the apartment complex, remaining vigilant for any would be assassins. Al had tried to convince her to join them for dinner but she flatly refused.

"And then sometimes when one of us has a birthday, we get to eat cake! Do you have a favorite kind of cake, Big Brother Al?" Elicia explained as Al tapped his chin in thought.

"Well I'd have to say my favorite cake was the one my mom would make for mine and my brother Ed's birthdays. But it's been so long since I've had it, I've almost forgotten what it tastes like." Al explained as Elicia smiled up at him.

"Maybe you should ask her to make one for you. I ask my mommy to make cake all the time, right mommy?" Elicia asked as Gracia nodded.

"She does, but I don't think Mr. Elric's mommy can make him a cake, sweetie." Gracia said as Al glanced her way, a sad smile on his face.

"Why?" Elicia asked, confused.

"Well…she's in heaven with daddy. They're probably neighbors." Gracia said with a sad smile, holding back a tear, Al holding one back himself. Elicia seemed to frown slightly at this.

"Oh." She replied. Al, not wanting to see Elicia sad, immediately stood up.

"Oh, I almost forgot. I got you something while I was visiting another country in the East." Al said as he walked over towards the couch where he had set the box from Xing. Elicia perked up almost instantly.

"Really? What'd you bring me? What'd you bring me?!" she asked excitedly as Al opened the box and pulled out a doll made of porcelain in a beautiful red kimono. Elicia marveled in awe at the doll.

"I saw this in Xing and it made me think of you. All the little girls there have one and I thought you might like it." Al said as Elicia carefully took the doll, her eyes sparkling in wonder.

"She's beautiful." Elicia said as Gracia smiled warmly at the scene.

"Elicia, what do you say to Mr. Elric?" Gracia asked as Elicia smiled up at Al.

"Thank you Big Brother Al!" Elicia exclaimed as she threw her arms around him in a hug, but as she did, they heard a shattering sound. When they looked, they saw that Elicia had accidently smashed the head of the doll on the edge of a side table, shattering the doll's head. Elicia's eyes almost instantly filled with tears. Al, quickly raised his hands defensively.

"Wait-wait-wait, don't cry! I can fix this! Mrs. Hughes, do you have a mug you don't use anymore that you don't mind parting with?" Al asked as Gracia nodded and hurried to the kitchen. She returned to find Al laying out a sheet of paper on the floor, drawing out a transmutation circle using one of Elicia's crayons. He then placed the broken doll and the head fragments on the circle before placing an old and chipped mug into the circle with them.

"Watch, Elicia. This is called alchemy. I'm going to use alchemy to repair your doll." Al said as Elicia and Gracia watched from the side. Gracia already knowing what was going to happen smiled while Elicia watched with wonder as Al placed his hands at the edge of the circle, causing it to glow with a bright blue light.

"Oh~h~h~h!" Elicia marveled. As the light faded, she saw that the doll had been fully repaired but the mug was gone. Al cautiously picked up the doll and handed it to Elicia.

"I made the doll a lot stronger and much harder to break. Be careful with it though, just because it's harder to break doesn't mean it won't break at all." Al explained as Elicia held the doll close.

"Thank you Big Brother Al." Elicia said softly with a smile, blushing before running up and kissing him unexpectedly on the cheek. Al was caught off guard by the sudden move but watched as Elicia turned and ran to her room.

"I think I should probably mention, she's had a crush on you ever since you showed up at our door three months ago." Gracia explained with a small laugh. Al rose to his feet, scratching the back of his head.

"Promise me you won't tell my brother that. He'll only tease me about being some kind of a ladies man or something." Al said as Gracia chuckled again.

"My lips are sealed, Alphonse. But thank you for taking the time to visit us." Gracia said.

"Colonel…I mean General Hughes was instrumental in helping brother and me get our bodies back. Ed and I owe him a debt we can't begin to repay. Plus we want to make sure you and Elicia are taken care of." Al explained as Gracia gave him a sweet smile.

"Thank you, Alphonse. But between you and General Mustang, Elicia and I are well taken care of. The General stops to visit at least once a month, to make sure we have everything we need." Gracia said, showing Al a photo on the wall of Roy, Gracia, and Elicia at Maes' graveside. Roy was intentionally standing on the opposite side of the grave from the Hughes women, wearing his dress uniform. Al then saw something on the photo that looked like a smudge on Roy's face but attempts to scratch it off failed. Gracia merely laughed softly in amusement.

"I tried to convince the General to shave the mustache off. I just didn't think it suited him. I haven't seen him since so I wonder if it worked." Gracia said as Al grinned and laughed.

"I'm pleased to report that the General is clean shaven." Al replied as Gracia smiled.

"Maes always joked that Roy just didn't have the face for facial hair." Gracia said, her smile shrinking slightly at the memory of Maes.

"He was a good man. And I like to think you're right about something. You said earlier that the General's probably neighbors with my Mom in heaven, that they're neighbors. I think you're right. I think my parents and the General, along with many of Ed's and my friends that have passed on, are all friends and neighbors in heaven right now." Al said as Gracia gave a nod.

"I sincerely hope so. I imagine Maes is showing everyone pictures of me and Elicia and driving everyone crazy." Gracia said with a smile. Al laughed and gave a nod.

"Maybe so. Well, it's getting late Mrs. Hughes. Thank you again for dinner." Al said as Gracia followed him to the door.

"You're always welcome to visit anytime, Alphonse. And tell your brother and Winry congratulations from us." Gracia said as Al nodded.

"I will. Good night." Al said as he departed. As he reached the outside of the apartment complex, he spotted Lan Fan in the shadows of a nearby alleyway.

"Where to next, Alphonse?" Lan Fan asked.

"Back to the hotel. That meal left me feeling tired. Mrs. Hughes is a good cook." Al replied as they started walking back towards the Central Hotel.

"Forgive me for asking, Alphonse but, who were they?" Lan Fan asked as Al glanced at her.

"Oh, the Hughes family? They're the wife and daughter of a close friend of Ed's and mine. Back when Ed first became a State Alchemist, we had no place to stay but a soldier, Lieutenant Colonel Maes Hughes invited us to stay at his home while we were in Central. He and his family were so kind to us and Winry too. But the Lieutenant Colonel got too close to discovering the conspiracy that would've destroyed Amestris and was killed by the Homunculi. That's why we're so close to them. Without the Lieutenant Colonel and his help, Ed and I would never have gotten our bodies back." Al explained before noticing that Lan Fan had disappeared into the shadows. (End AC)

"Lan Fan?" he asked into the shadows but got no reply. He looked around but saw nothing. He decided to press on, approaching an intersection where Al would turn towards the Central Hotel. As he approached the intersection, he suddenly felt something drip onto his head that felt like a drop of rain, causing him to pause. He looked towards the skies but they were clear. He then looked straight up and what he saw immediately made him leap forward in time to evade a massive wolf-like chimera. (AC: Crisis in the North – FMA:B OST 2). Al quickly spun to face the chimera, taking note of the Red Kingdom bandana around its neck.

"_Fullmetal."_ It growled as Alphonse froze. He watched as the Chimera stood up on its hind legs, revealing that it was a humanoid chimera. He scowled before clapping his hands together and transmuting the arm blade from the arm guard. He then heard a growling behind him and looked over his shoulder to see another wolf/human chimera behind him. He suddenly realized he was surrounded as two more humanoid chimeras emerged from the shadows, boxing him in.

"I don't know what you want me for, but you won't get it!" Al yelled at the chimeras.

"_We just want you." _One of the chimeras growled. Suddenly, one of the chimeras let out a howl of pain as it was stabbed in the lower back from behind by a figure clad in black: Lan Fan. The Xingese guardian quickly pulled her own ninjato from the chimera's back and charged towards one of the other chimeras.

"_What?! Two of them?!"_ one of the chimera's yelped as the chimera Lan Fan was charging towards rose up on its haunches and attempted to bite Lan Fan's arm off but bit down on her automail arm, breaking several of its teeth before Lan Fan sliced it's throat open with a single swipe.

"Wait! Don't kill them!" Al yelled, earning an unreadable expression from Lan Fan due to her mask. Lan Fan immediately spun and threw her ninjato at the chimera she had stabbed earlier, the blade piercing its leg, causing it to fall to the ground in pain.

"_DAH! You son of a-!" _the chimera howled. Al clapped his hands together and transmuted a wall between him and the other two chimeras as Lan Fan leapt at one of them, fighting hand to hand in an effort to disable it. One of the chimeras immediately leapt out from behind the wall, straight into an alchemically transmuted fist made of rock as it rose from the ground, Al smirking confidently before hearing a hissing sound from behind. He turned and saw a large serpent-like chimera standing behind him on two humanoid legs with a feminine human body. He froze as he saw a hood form along the chimera's neck, giving it a cobra-like appearance. Al stood ready to defend himself when he was suddenly grabbed from behind by the wolf-chimera he had punched in the jaw via alchemy a second ago. Al was pinned, and couldn't move.

"_Don't worry alchemissssst. My venom issssn't deadly. You'll jussssst fall into a deep ssssssleep." _The cobra chimera woman said as she approached him, running a clawed finger along his chin. She was about to attempt to bite him when a stiletto flew into the side of her neck, causing her to let out a loud shriek as Lan Fan grappled onto her from behind, grabbing her by the throat with her automail arm. Al struggled to get free from the wolf chimera. Al clapped his hands together before kicking the chimera in the knee, causing him to make the both of them fall into the ground. Al landed with his palms touching the ground, causing the earth beneath them to crackle with alchemical energy before a stone wall flipped up out of the ground beneath them, catapulting them backwards towards the wall of the building behind them, the chimera getting sandwiched between Al and the wall. This gave Al an opening to break free and he took it by spinning around and pinning the chimera behind him against the wall by the throat with his armored arm.

"Alright, why are you after me?! What is it you're after?!" Al asked as the chimera coughed.

"_I don't know! They don't tell us!"_ the chimera replied as Al scowled at him, not noticing as the chimera flexing its left arm.

"Then tell me what the Red Kingdom is after? What are its goals?!" Al asked as the chimera snarled.

"_We are of only one goal: we want to see Amestris burn." _The chimera grunted as Al's eyes widened. He was suddenly blindsided when the chimera swiped at him with his claws. Al managed to leap back in time for the swipe to only leave four shallow claw marks across his right cheek. Before he could recover, the chimera had pounced on him, pinning him to the ground by the arms, his clawed hind legs digging into his calves, pinning him down. Lan Fan was still grappling with the cobra chimera when she witnessed Alphonse get pinned. She suddenly felt the chimera's long tail wrap around her throat from behind, quickly constricting around it in an effort to choke the life out of her. Lan Fan started gasping for air as the chimera raised her up with her tail and turned to glare at Lan Fan with a fang filled grin.

"_Now let'ssss ssssee what's beneath that massssk of yoursssssss." _The chimera said as she reached for Lan Fan's mask.

* * *

**End Chapter 5**


	6. State Alchemist

(AC: Fire in the Sky – FMA:B OST 1)  
Alphonse was pinned down on the ground beneath the weight of a wolf/human chimera while Lan Fan was held at the mercy of a cobra/human chimera, having her life choked out of her as the chimera constricted her tail around Lan Fan's neck.

"_Now let'ssss ssssee what's beneath that massssk of yoursssssss."_ The chimera said with a fangy grin. From the ground nearby, the two chimeras that Lan Fan had injured lay on the ground watching. One of them suddenly caught a whiff of something on the wind as it changed directions.

"_Wait a minute. That smell…"_ the chimera said quietly as the cobra chimera raised her clawed hand towards Lan Fan's mask, the Xingese ninja now unconscious from the chokehold. The chimera's eyes widened in horrid realization.

"_Guys! We've gotta beat it! It's the mil-!" _The chimera called out before a gunshot rang out, a shower of blood flying from the chimera's head as a bullet pierced its brain. The other chimeras started looking around in a panic. (AC: The Intrepid – FMA:B OST 3) Suddenly the intersection was lit up by the headlights of several military trucks as well as several floodlights mounted on the backs of them with at least twelve or more Amestrian soldiers scrambling into position.

"Our targets are the chimeras! Attack only if they attempt to harm their hostages further! Be careful not to hit Alphonse Elric or his companion!" one of the soldiers ordered.

"**Right!"** the soldiers replied in unison as they leveled their rifles at the chimeras. The chimeras each snarled at the sight of the soldiers. The Cobra Chimera quickly raised Lan Fan's unconscious body as a human shield.

"_You wouldn't sssssshoot an innoccccccent ccccccivilian would you?"_ the chimera asked with a grin. The soldiers had their guns trained on her.

"Hold fire! Wait for a clear shot, men!" one of the officers ordered as the chimera grinned.

"_Jusssst assss I thought. You're too cowardly to sssssshoot a cccccivilian to accomplissssh your misssssion. Ssssssso you won't mind if I ssssssqueaze the life from her little by lit-AUUUUUUGH! MY EYESSSSSSSS!" _The chimera screamed as her eyes suddenly exploded in a burst of flames. Al saw this and his eyes widened.

"Apparently you underestimated your opponent, but seeing as how this is the first time we've ever come face to face with members of the Red Kingdom, introductions have never been formally made. So allow me to introduce myself." Brigadier General Roy Mustang said, his gloved hand raised in preparation to snap his fingers, as he passed by the line of soldiers. The chimera pinning Al down turned with a growl and was about to leap at the General when it was suddenly shot through the head, killed instantly by Second Lieutenant Rebecca Catalina as she and Captain Riza Hawkeye sat perched atop opposite rooftops, their guns aimed directly at the surviving chimeras. The cobra chimera had dropped Lan Fan in response to Mustang's immolation of her eyes. Lieutenants Havoc and Breda quickly ran in and grabbed Alphonse, carrying him back towards the line of soldiers while Captain Falman grabbed the unconscious Lan Fan, following close behind.

"I am Brigadier General Roy Mustang, otherwise known as the Flame Alchemist, head of Amestris Domestic Security Oversight. It's my duty to ensure domestic threats are dealt with expediently and as a home grown terrorist group, dealing with the Red Kingdom falls directly under my jurisdiction! I happened to hear that the Red Kingdom's goal is to see Amestris burn! Well you're not the first to have said that and you certainly won't be the last. However, perhaps this will send a clear enough message to your superiors as to how I intend to deal with them!" Roy declared before snapping his fingers, causing a massive explosion around the cobra chimera, causing her to scream in pain and agony as she was cremated alive. (End AC) By the time the fire died down, all that was left was the black and charred husk of her body which soon fell to the ground, crumbling to ash and dust upon impact, leaving nothing recognizable behind. The lone surviving chimera lay on its stomach, stark white with terror of what Mustang would do to him.

"General Mustang, what do we do with the last one?" one of the soldiers asked as Roy glared at the chimera.

"Bring him in; we've got our first prisoner of war." Roy said before turning towards Al who was checking on Lan Fan. She was alive but unconscious.

"Alphonse." Roy said, catching Al's attention, "Care to explain why the Red Kingdom sent chimeras after you?"

Al immediately thought of Ed and how the Red Kingdom was searching for him specifically and had confused the brothers, assuming Al to be Edward.

"I can't really. They just ambushed me suddenly." Al explained but Roy gave him a skeptical look.

"A random ambush huh? Then can you explain why a servant of Xing's Emperor is here with you?" Roy asked. Al shook his head again.

"Not really." Al replied.

"I can though."

They both looked to see Lan Fan, still lying on the ground but her eyes were open and looking at them. She immediately flipped up onto her feet and bowed to Mustang.

"General Mustang, I'm here by the order of Emperor Ling Yao of Xing. He sent me for a specific purpose. This letter should explain everything to you." Lan Fan said as she presented Roy with a letter that had been twice folded over. Roy took the letter and read it silently for a moment before snapping his fingers, setting the paper on fire and tossing it away, letting it burn away to ashes.

"Message received. Lieutenant Breda! Lieutenant Havoc!" Mustang called, the two subordinates immediately running up to them and saluting.

"**Yes General?"** they both asked in unison.

"Take Alphonse back to his hotel, help him pack, then bring him to Central Command. He's staying in the barracks tonight." Roy said as Al blinked at him in surprise.

"Central Command?" Al asked, surprised.

"No arguing, Alphonse. After all, you'll need your rest for your State Alchemist's Exam tomorrow morning." Roy said with a smile as Al's gasped in surprise.

"Wait, you mean-…" he stammered as Roy nodded.

"By order of Fuhrer Grumman, you're to have a special State Alchemist's Exam tomorrow morning at ten AM. Everything's been arranged. Now get a move on and get packed. We'll be waiting for you when you get back." Roy said as Al smiled and nodded, hurrying to the hotel nearby with Breda and Havoc close behind while Lan Fan remained behind with Roy and the troops as they cleaned up the bodies.

"You're welcome to stay at Central Command as well, Lan Fan. Considering your mission it would be logical for you to remain with Alphonse for the time being." Roy said as Lan Fan gave a nod.

"I will stay with him but I will not need a room or bed for myself. I will need to remain vigilant for Al's sake." Lan Fan said.

"Alphonse will be under military guard at Central Command. Get some rest. You'll do him no good if you're exhausted." Roy said as Lan Fan nodded understandingly.

"Understood General." Lan Fan replied.

…

A few minutes later, Alphonse with suitcase in hand, climbed into the back of Mustang's private car, Hawkeye at the wheel. The car was designed to hold eight people as a General's car with the driver and front passenger in the front and a dedicated passenger compartment immediately behind them with two rows of inward facing bench seats so that the passengers could face each other. Lan Fan sat on the driver's side passenger seat, facing forward while Mustang sat facing backwards in the middle. Alphonse was seated facing forward on the passenger side.

"Thank you for the hospitality, General." Alphonse said as the car started moving.

"I'm more interested as to why the Red Kingdom attacked you. I know they attacked you and Fullmetal in Resembool late last night. Two attacks in less than twenty four hours plus the train bombing the day before? I highly doubt that this is sheer coincidence. Do you?" Roy asked as Al shook his head.

"No. I know it isn't." Al replied.

"And you're not going to tell me why." Roy stated as Al shrank down slightly in his chair.

"I can't explain the train bombing or the attack just now…but I can explain the one in Resembool. The Red Kingdom was after someone. A former State Alchemist named Dr. Victor Garand. Have you heard of him?" Al asked as Roy gave him a suspicious glare. (AC: Mount Briggs~Undulation~ - FMA:B OST 2)

"I have. Dr. Victor Garand, the Living Hand Alchemist. He specialized in bio-alchemy but went missing several years ago. But why would the Red Kingdom believe that you or Fullmetal would know where he is?" Roy asked.

"Because he showed up at home before the Red Kingdom attacked." Al replied. Roy put a hand to his chin in thought.

"I see. Why was he there?" Roy asked.

"He was hiding from the Red Kingdom. He had been their prisoner for some years and had only recently escaped." Al explained as Roy froze.

"Years? You mean the Red Kingdom's been around longer than just a few months?" Roy asked as Al shrugged.

"Apparently." Al replied.

"This complicates matters. Did Garand tell you where he had been before that?" Roy asked as Al nodded.

"Yes. He worked in Laboratory Five with Dr. Marcoh, creating the Philosopher's Stone." Al explained, mildly startling Roy.

"Dr. Marcoh? He never mentioned that he knew Dr. Garand before." Roy said thoughtfully.

"Well he did say he thought Dr. Marcoh was dead. He thought Dr. Marcoh had been transmuted into a Philosopher's Stone along with the other alchemist responsible for making the stone in Laboratory Five." Al explained as Roy gave a nod.

"And Marcoh believes the same about Garand." Roy said.

"Perhaps we should speak to Dr. Marcoh. Maybe he can tell us more about Dr. Garand, especially after our meeting in Resembool." Al said as Roy looked at him curiously.

"Dr. Marcoh is running a clinic in Ishval. We have people keeping tabs on him and making sure he's safe, but what happened in Resembool? I suspect there's more to Garand's arrival at your home. Was he looking for you and Fullmetal?" Roy asked as Al swallowed and nodded.

"Yes. He was seeking out Edward because he wanted us to transmute him into a Philosopher's Stone." Al said, startling Roy and Lan Fan at the same time. Hawkeye was startled as well but couldn't react much due to the fact that she was driving.

"A Philosopher's Stone? You're sure?" Roy asked as Al nodded.

"He showed us a drawing of the transmutation circle used to transmute people into the stone but Ed tore it up and we both refused. He was really insistent that we transmute him into a stone. That's when the Red Kingdom attacked." Al explained.

"I see." Roy replied in thought.

"Who exactly is this Dr. Garand?" Lan Fan asked, breaking her long silence.

"Dr. Garand was a State Alchemist years ago. He specialized in Bio-alchemy but his research was often considered taboo by most alchemists as it skirted the boundaries of human transmutation." Roy explained as Al's eyes widened.

"You mean he performed a human transmutation?" Al asked, alarmed.

"Not necessarily. His research was centered on finding a biological alternative to automail, to transmute human limbs for grafting onto amputees. It's how he got his title. Rumor has it that he successfully transmuted a human hand from its base elements and attempted to have it surgically attached to a man who had lost his hand in an accident. The procedure is reported to have been a failure but it impressed the state enough to grant him a State Alchemist's certification." Roy explained as they arrived at Central Command.

"So instead of performing a complete human transmutation and suffering a rebound like Ed and I did, he performed a number of smaller scale transmutations to create the individual body parts." Al said as Roy gave a nod.

"We'll talk about this later, Alphonse. For now, get some rest." Roy ordered as they exited the car.

"Yes sir, General." Al said with a salute and a smile. Roy shot him a smile of his own before heading inside with Hawkeye close behind. Roy immediately headed for his office, walking inside and sitting down at his desk.

"Something wrong, General?" Hawkeye asked as Roy sat back in his chair in thought.

"A State Alchemist that's been missing for years, knowing the secret ingredient in Philosopher's Stones, wants to be transmuted into a Philosopher's Stone himself, seeks out the Elric brothers to get this accomplished and happens to lead the Red Kingdom to their door. Something doesn't make sense. Why attack Alphonse when Garand is the one they're after?" Roy commented to himself. Hawkeye remained silent as Roy thought for a moment before looking up slightly, a determined expression clear on his face as he reached for the phone and started dialing. He waited for a moment before the person on the other end answered.

"Corporal I have an assignment for you. I need you to bring me all the files you have regarding a Dr. Victor Garand. If his name is even mentioned in a document of any sort, I want it. Have the files on my desk as soon as possible." Roy ordered before hanging up. Mustang proceeded to rest his arms on the desk, a thoughtful expression on his face. (End AC)

…

It was dawn as Al sat up and stretched with a yawn. He had slept quite peacefully through the night. He got up to go to the bathroom and passed a mirror on his way, pausing to look at the bandages covering the light scratches he had gotten the night before. He carefully removed the bandages, looking at the four light scratch marks on his right cheek. Al then turned and walked over to a desk in the room and pulled out a sheet of paper and a pen before drawing an Alkahestry purification circle on it. He then leaned over the sheet while putting his hands to the edge of the paper, causing the circle to glow, his wounds healing quickly and leaving only very faint scarring. Al checked himself in the mirror before smiling in approval and walking into the bathroom. When he finished and walked back into the room…

"So you've been studying Alkahestry." Lan Fan stated as she examined his paper, startling Al, causing him to jump slightly.

"YAH! Lan Fan! You scared me!" Al yelped.

"My apologies." Lan Fan replied.

"It's alright but yeah I learned some of the basics of Alkahestry while I visited Xing." Al explained as he checked the bite marks on his arms, noticing that they were nearly fully healed now.

"It seems you've picked up on the basic principles fairly easily. I don't know any Alkahestry personally but there are Alkahestry users in my clan so I understand it to a degree." Lan Fan said.

"It's similar to Alchemy with several noticeable differences so it's very possible for a user of Alkahestry to learn alchemy and vice versa. A basic understanding of either one can lead to an understanding of the other." Al explained. Lan Fan acted like she was about to say something when she spun towards the door, alarmed by something. Al read her expression and turned in time for the door to fly open, however it was nothing to be afraid of in this instance.

"Good morning to you Alphonse Elric! Time to rise and greet this glorious day! The day of your State Alchemist's exam!" Lieutenant Colonel Armstrong declared proudly, sparkling as usual.

"Oh, uh, good morning, Lieutenant Colonel. It's not time yet already is it?" Al asked.

"Actually I've been sent by the Fuhrer himself to retrieve you. He apologizes but something's come up that requires his attention, however he is eager to administer your exam so he's moved it up instead of canceling it altogether." Armstrong explained as Al turned towards his clothes that were laid out across a nearby chair.

"I'll be along as soon as I'm dressed." Al said as Armstrong gave a nod.

"Of course. I'll be right outside when you're ready." Armstrong said before walking out of the room, closing the door behind him. Al immediately turned to look for Lan Fan but she had already vanished, being the skilled ninja she was.

…  
Al was escorted by Armstrong into a long corridor leading to the Fuhrer's office. Lan Fan was following along in the shadows, neither man knowing where she was exactly.

"Are you nervous Alphonse?" Armstrong asked.

"A little. I mean I could still fail this exam. I never even got this far the last time. I had to withdraw to avoid my condition from being discovered." Al replied as Armstrong placed a hand on his shoulder in reassurance.

"I have the utmost confidence that you will pass, Alphonse. I only wish Edward were here to see this day, to cheer you on." Armstrong said as Al smiled, looking directly ahead towards the door.

"It's for Ed's sake that I'm doing this, Lieutenant Colonel." Al replied as Armstrong gave an approving nod, the two coming to a stop outside the doors to the Fuhrer's office. Al took a deep breath before giving a nod to Armstrong who nodded back and slowly pushed the door open, revealing Fuhrer Grumman seated behind his desk and flanked by Brigadier General Roy Mustang and Major General Olivier Mira Armstrong, all three in dress uniform. (AC: Nightfall in Central City – FMA:B OST 1) Lt. Col. Armstrong immediately saluted to the three, Alphonse following suit and saluting. The three senior officers returned the salute as Grumman rose to his feet.

"Welcome Alphonse. Please come in." Grumman said, Al approaching the desk and standing at attention.

"Alphonse, you already know why you're here today and I'm not one for grandiose speeches so I'll be brief." Grumman said as he opened a drawer on his desk and pulled out a wooden box with the symbol of Amestris engraved in gold on the lid. He set the box on his desk before walked out from around his desk, stopping in front of it to turn the box towards him, opening it and pulling out a twice folded sheet of paper sealed with wax bearing the symbol of the Office of the Fuhrer on it.

"Yesterday when I was informed of your desire to become a State Alchemist, I was reminded of the sacrifices you and your brother made to save this country. Everyone here knows of your heroic deeds and of your skill as an alchemist. With those two things in mind, I took the unusual but appropriate step of skipping the traditional exam. Therefore, I am proud to present you with this." Grumman said as he handed Al the paper. Al was surprised by the turn of events. He glanced at Mustang who was smiling towards him and gave a nod. He glanced towards General Armstrong who regarded him with her usual stoic coldness. Al then looked at the paper in his hand and carefully broke the seal on the paper and unfolded it. It was an official document, bearing the symbol of Amestris at the top and reading…

"_This official document certifies that the nation of Amestris, prefecture of the Generalissimo appoints the name_ (Blank) to_ Alphonse Elric in the name of Fuhrer Grumman. _

_The State Alchemist shall follow all orders and policies of the military. _

_A research assessment examination shall be held once every year. In the case that the State Alchemist does not show signs of progress as a result of the examination, he shall be discharged from the services of State Alchemist. _

_The State Alchemist is entitled to the use of ample research funds, unrestricted access to classified documentation, access to various governmental facilities, and a military rank equal to that of "Major."_

The document was signed at the bottom with Grumman's signature. Al looked up at the Fuhrer with a stunned expression. He honestly hadn't anticipated that he'd just be given the State Alchemist's Certification without the traditional exams. Grumman cleared his throat.

"You might've noticed that your title space is blank. I'll admit I'm not as creative when it comes to coming up with titles when compared to my predecessor so I leave it to you to come up with the title by which you will be addressed. Take as much time as you need to come up with one but make it count." Grumman said as Al smiled with determination.

"Actually sir, I already know what I'd like my title to be. I'd like to inherit my brother's title: Fullmetal." Al said, mildly startling those present. General Armstrong however merely arched a curious eyebrow. Grumman scratched his chin in curious thought for a moment.

"An unusual request…but then again this is an unusual circumstance. Very well, hand me your certificate." Grumman said, picking up a pen off his desk as Al handed the certificate to him. Grumman proceeded to fill in the word "Fullmetal" in the blank title space before turning back to Al, handing him back the certificate.

"Your certificate, and of course, the symbol of your new office." Grumman said as he reached back into the box and pulled out the silver pocket watch bearing the seal of the State Alchemists. Al smiled proudly as he gently took hold of the watch, smiling at his reflection for a moment before pocketing the watch and saluting, Grumman returning the salute with a smile.

"I'll make Amestris proud, sir." Al said as Grumman chuckled, placing a hand on Al's shoulder.

"You already have and I know you will continue to do so. Now, I hate to run so soon but I have urgent matters to attend to, Alphonse. I'm putting you under General Mustang's jurisdiction. In future, you will report directly to him." Grumman said as Al saluted again.

"Thank you sir." Al replied as Grumman returned the salute before picking up his hat and walking out the door. General Armstrong quietly followed out after him, leaving her brother and Mustang alone with Alphonse. (End AC)

"Welcome to the State Alchemist family, Alphonse!" Armstrong rejoiced tearfully, picking up the bewildered Alphonse in a bear hug.

"Thank you Lieutenant Colonel!" Al gasped before being put down.

"Well congratulations Alphonse. You're now officially a dog of the military." Roy said as Al smiled and gave a small laugh.

"Thanks. I'll admit I never imagined I'd just be given the certification. I feel like I should've at least been administered the exam." Al said.

"The Fuhrer believes otherwise. It's his way of saying thank you for helping him advance to the position of Fuhrer, the highest position in the country." Mustang said as Al shrugged.

"I wish I could tell Ed but…I don't know if I can tell him I took his title away from him." Al said.

"Why did you request the title of Fullmetal, Alphonse?" Armstrong asked as Al shrugged.

"Jealousy I guess." Al replied.

"Regardless of your reasons, we can discuss it later. I have your first assignment for you." Mustang said, catching Al off guard.

"Assignment?" he asked as Mustang's smile widened.

"Your assignment is to investigate the sudden reappearance of Dr. Victor Garand, the Living Hand Alchemist and determine his connection to the terrorist group: the Red Kingdom." Roy said as Al smiled determinedly and saluted.

"Right away, General." Al said as Roy nodded.

"I recommend you start in Ishval. Speak to Doctor Marcoh and see what he can tell you about Garand. It might lead you to why the Red Kingdom is after him." Roy said.

"I'll leave right away, sir." Al replied.

"One more thing before you leave, Alphonse. The recent attempts on your life has us concerned, therefore you will be issued a military escort to Ishval. Lieutenant Colonel Armstrong has made the arrangements." Roy explained as Al gulped, concerned.

"Yes sir." Al said as Roy smiled at him.

"That will be all…Fullmetal." Roy said as Al saluted again before turning to leave, Armstrong following after him, leaving Roy alone. Roy's smile then widened as he pulled his hat down slightly.

"Jealousy huh?" Roy asked as he left the room, closing the doors behind him.

"Sorry, but I just don't buy it. But I hope your gambit pays off, Alphonse." Roy said as he started down the hall towards his office.

* * *

**End Chapter 6**


	7. Making the First Moves

Al and Armstrong exited Central Command, entering the courtyard outside of it. Al immediately took a deep breath and exhaled with relief before reaching down and examining his new State Alchemist's watch with pride.

"Alphonse?" Armstrong asked, concerned for the youth as Al turned to look towards the courtyard itself. In his mind he recalled in vivid detail, the fight that would see the defeat of Father. He remembered watching from the ground, his armor body battered and broken to the point he couldn't move from his spot, watching as Ed's automail arm was shattered and impaled through the left shoulder from behind by a chunk of debris, rendering him immobile and defenseless. Al shivered at the memory as he pocketed the watch.

"I'm alright. I was…I was just remembering the last time I was here two years ago." Al said as Armstrong understood his meaning and placed a comforting hand on Al's shoulder.

"I remember." He said.

"Thinking back, those were the last few moments I had inside my armor body. Now…now I have my body back, and it was the end of Ed's and my long journey." Al said, a smile forming on his face, before looking at Armstrong with the same smile.

"You boys certainly had a tough time of it. I'm glad that you both came out of it victorious." Armstrong said as Al nodded.

"Thank you Lieutenant Colonel. Now I suppose I better be on my way to Ishval. General Mustang said you had made security arrangements for me?" Al asked as Armstrong gave a nod. (AC: Stepping Along – FMA:B OST 2)

"Yes. I've assigned two of my most trusted subordinates with protecting you. They will get you as far as Ishval. Ah, here they are now!" Armstrong said, motioning towards the barracks as two familiar officers approached the towering Lieutenant Colonel.

"Second Lieutenant Maria Ross and Sergeant Denny Bloch reporting as ordered, Lieutenant Colonel Armstrong, sir!" Maria Ross reported as she and Denny Bloch stopped and saluted.

"Lieutenant Ross! Sergeant Bloch!" Alphonse exclaimed with a smile, earning a startled look from the two. Ross however narrowed her eyes with a probing look as if trying to figure out who he was.

"That voice. Are you-…" she said as Al grinned happily.

"It's me. Alphonse. Alphonse Elric." Al replied as their eyes lit up in surprise but quickly formed excited expressions.

"Alphonse!" Maria gasped as Denny grinned excitedly.

"Hey you've got your body back!" Denny said as Al innocently put a hand behind his head.

"I've had it back for about two years." Al replied before Maria, who couldn't contain her emotions anymore, leapt forward and threw her arms around him.

"I knew you would do it, Alphonse! I just knew you would do it! I'm so happy for you!" She said, Denny joining in the hug.

"Yes! It is was a glorious day when our Alphonse returned to his true body! Such a happy ending to such a tragic tale!" Armstrong declared tearfully as he picked all three of them up in a massive hug while inexplicably shirtless.

"**Colonel!"** the three yelped before Armstrong put them down. (End AC). Bloch and Ross both immediately stood at attention again.

"(Ahem) Sorry about that Alphonse, I couldn't contain myself." Maria said as Denny nodded sheepishly in agreement.

"It's okay. Really." Al blushed before Armstrong cleared his throat.

"You should probably get a move on, Alphonse. Your train to Ishval leaves in an hour." Armstrong said, wearing his shirt again, as Al nodded understandingly.

"Right. Thank you Colonel. I better go pack." Al said, turning towards the barracks only to come face to face with Lan Fan holding up his suitcase.

"Already done, Alphonse." Lan Fan said, handing off the suitcase to Al. Denny and Maria were both startled by the sudden arrival of the Xingese ninja.

"**Where did she come from?!"** they both asked.

"Oh, sorry. I forgot to mention. Lan Fan is-…" "Here to protect you from Xingese assassins. We know. The Lieutenant Colonel informed us of her presence this morning." Maria explained.

"She just surprised us by how easily she snuck up on us. That's all." Denny added.

"Come on, let's get going. We need to catch that train to Ishval!" Al said as they started walking towards the East Gate. None of them were aware that they were being watched by Brigadier General Roy Mustang from the windows of his office. He thoughts were interrupted as Captain Hawkeye cleared her throat.

"The men are assembled, sir." Hawkeye said as Roy turned around towards inside of his office. Before him stood, in descending order of rank, his group of trusted subordinates: Captain Riza Hawkeye, Captain Vato Falman, First Lieutenant Jean Havoc, First Lieutenant Heymans Breda, Second Lieutenant Rebecca Catalina, Sergeant Cain Fuery, and Corporal Sheska, all standing at attention. Sitting next on the floor next to Hawkeye was Black Hayate, Riza's faithful canine and the unofficial unit mascot with the honorary rank of Second Lieutenant. Catalina and Sheska had been added to the unit following Roy's promotion to Brigadier General, Mustang specifically adding them for their unique skillsets. Catalina was a talented marksman like Hawkeye while Sheska's eidetic memory made her invaluable. (AC: Laws of Alchemy~Instrumental~ - FMA:B OST 3)

"Alright, let's get started. As you are well aware, over the course of the past sixty four days there have been no less than seventeen separate bombings within and around Central City, all perpetrated by the same group: The Red Kingdom. In addition, there have been at least nine recorded incidents of chimeras and renegade alchemists attacking farms and villages in the rural areas of the country, capturing people and animals and taking them to places unknown. However, yesterday evening at around seven forty six PM, the Red Kingdom broke with their usual pattern. They sent five chimeras to attack and capture Alphonse Elric, the younger brother of former State Alchemist, Edward Elric, the former Fullmetal Alchemist. We managed to capture one chimera for interrogation, however he has not been forthcoming with information. While we wait for him to break, we have new information we can act upon. Two days ago, the home of Pinako Rockbell, the grandmother of Winry Rockbell, a known associate of Edward and Alphonse Elric, was besieged by Red Kingdom Chimeras and an alchemist in league with them. Their objective appears to have been twofold: the capture of Edward Elric and the capture of another former State Alchemist, Dr. Victor Garand, the Living Hand Alchemist. According to Alphonse, they failed both objectives, and given the evidence, it appears that they have mistaken Alphonse to be his brother and are pursuing him for an unknown purpose. Dr. Garand however is reported to have fled the Rockbell home and his location is unknown. What the Red Kingdom wants with Dr. Garand is unknown, and according to my sources, Dr. Garand claims to have worked in Laboratory Five, creating Philosopher's Stones for the Homunculi. This makes him a person of interest. However, Dr. Garand is not our current mission as I have already tasked Alphonse Elric, now a State Alchemist bearing his brother's title of Fullmetal, to uncover any evidence regarding Dr. Garand and what the Red Kingdom want's with him. I want each of you to keep this information in mind as we go about our business. Captain Falman, Lieutenant Breda, I want you to speak to the survivors of the most recent bombing, the one on the train. Specifically speak to the conductor and two soldiers from the car the Elrics were on. Lieutenant Catalina, Lieutenant Havoc, you're to speak to the train station attendants, find out what they know. See if they saw anyone suspicious or anything out of the ordinary. Sergeant Fuery, contact Central Police and get the names of the victims of the train bombing. Remember to be vigilant and keep an eye out for anything that seems out of the ordinary. That is all." Roy said as the soldiers saluted, Roy returning the salute before everyone but Riza and Sheska departed. (End AC) Black Hayate merely sat scratching behind his ears.

"Um…General Mustang sir? What exactly is my assignment?" Sheska asked as Mustang smiled towards her.

"In a minute, Corporal. I haven't forgotten about you or the Captain here. Hawkeye, I need you to follow the instructions on this note to the letter." Roy said as he reached into his uniform pocket and proceeded to hand Riza a folded paper. Riza opened the paper, read it silently, then saluted.

"Right away sir." Riza replied, heading for the door, Black Hayate following after her, leaving Roy and Sheska alone.

"Now then Corporal, I need some specific information from you." Roy said as he turned towards the window to his office, his hands behind his back.

"More information sir? I brought you the information we had on Dr. Garand as ordered." Sheska replied.

"Yes but there was something in that information that intrigues me, a name that kept appearing in his records. That name, coupled with the information I received from a contact of mine regarding the Red Kingdom's attack in Resembool, could be a potential lead." Roy replied as Sheska saluted.

"I'll do my best sir. What do you need information on?" Sheska asked as Roy turned to look at her from over his shoulder.

"What can you tell me about a former State Alchemist named Dr. Elizabeth Morser, codenamed the Fire Bloom Alchemist?"

…

Al, Denny, Maria, and Lan Fan were approaching the train station, Lan Fan following along from the shadows in case of a surprise attack.

"So, Alphonse, I heard there was an attack at your home in Resembool. Is Edward alright?" Maria asked, Alphonse nodding with a reassuring smile.

"A few scratches and bumps but he's fine. He's engaged to our friend Winry now." Al explained as Maria beamed with joy.

"He is? How wonderful." She replied as Denny chuckled.

"Heh! I once asked him if she was his girlfriend and he denied it. Looks like I was right all along." Denny said as Alphonse grinned in amusement.

"So what about you, Alphonse? Any special women in your life?" Maria asked as Al thought for a moment.

"Most of the women in my life are special. My mother, Winry, Granny Pinako, teacher, Mrs. Hughes, Gracia Hughes, Lan Fan, even you Sergeant." Al replied as Maria smiled in appreciation.

"Thank you Alphonse, but I meant more along the lines of a girlfriend." Maria said but Al shook his head and reached into his vest pocket, pulling out a small book.

"No but that's one thing I want to get marked off my list." Al replied.

"List? You mean like a bucket list?" Denny asked.

"Sort of. I made this list while I was in my armor body. It was a list of things I wanted to do when I finally got my real body back. Since I got my body back two years ago, I've been marking things off the list but there are still one or two things left. I know it's silly but one of them is to find a girlfriend." Al commented sheepishly.

"I don't think it's silly at all, Alphonse. I think it's a respectable goal." Maria said as they approached an intersection near the train station.

"Thank you, Lieutenant." Alphonse said as they waited for the street to clear for them to cross. As they waited a State Military car, a General's car adorned with two small Amestris flags drove up and stopped in front of them. The three watched with blank expressions as the back passenger side window was rolled down, revealing the perpetually scowling Major General Olivier Mira Armstrong inside.

"Inside, Fullmetal. Now." General Armstrong ordered with a low voice as Alphonse gulped and quickly complied, climbing in to sit on the seats facing Armstrong. The General then glared at the two soldiers.

"Wait here until we return." Armstrong ordered the two who saluted in response as Armstrong rolled her window back up and ordered her driver to drive on. Alphonse was confused by the Major General's actions as she began glaring at Alphonse, her legs crossed and a hand on the hilt of her sword.

"Explain yourself, Alphonse Elric. Explain to me the real reason." Armstrong ordered as Alphonse arched a confused eyebrow.

"Explain what?" he replied, honestly not knowing what she as referring to.

"What threat are you protecting your brother from?" Armstrong asked, Alphonse falling silent with a stunned look on his face. (AC: Mount Briggs~Overture~ - FMA:B OST 2)

"I'm not protecting him from-." "I disagree. You chose to go by the title of Fullmetal for a reason. The Red Kingdom is targeting the runt, aren't they?" Armstrong stated as Al froze. He had been found out.

"Y-Yes…he is." Al replied.

"You say that with such assurance. What makes you so confident that the Red Kingdom is targeting Fullmetal?" Armstrong asked as Al fidgeted slightly. He was about to answer when Armstrong grabbed him by the collar and pulled him close to her face as she snarled at him.

"Stop fidgeting and act like a man!" she yelled as Al turned white as a sheet before being released.

"There was a lady alchemist amongst the Red Kingdom and she thought I was Ed, calling me Fullmetal and said that I couldn't keep a secret forever!" Al explained, sitting at attention.

"What secret?" Armstrong asked.

"I don't know. She never said." Al replied as Armstrong crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him with her usual angry scowl.

"You're a fool for coming here alone, Elric. Your strategy for protecting your brother is nothing more than a delaying action. The Red Kingdom will inevitably find out that you're not the original Fullmetal Alchemist and will go after your brother. What will you do then? As I recall, your brother gave up his power to use alchemy to bring you back. You also haven't considered the report that General Mustang gave us regarding the presence of Xingese Assassins hunting both you and Edward. It doesn't matter to them which of you is the Fullmetal Alchemist as they want you both dead." Armstrong asked as Al looked horrified by the realization.

"I…I hadn't thought of that." Al said, trying to think of a solution to protect Edward.

"Clearly. You were so eager to become a State Alchemist and assume the guise of your brother that in your haste you've left him completely exposed. So now, once your enemies realize their mistake, they will go after him at the first opportunity." Armstrong said as a determined expression appeared on Al's face.

"General Armstrong, I'd like for you to send some men to protect my brother!" Al said before suddenly getting backhanded by Armstrong, cutting his left cheek slightly. Al put his hand to his cheek in stunned alarm, looking at Armstrong whose glare had intensified.

"Two years and you've already forgotten the first rule of Briggs! Only the strongest survive! If Edward is strong then he will adapt to his new situation and I don't need to mention what will happen if he is not. However we both know how strong Edward is. After all, you were both taught by one of the greatest alchemists alive today! I suggest you think long and hard about that before condemning your brother to death so quickly." Armstrong said as Al realized her meaning. Ed was still capable of defending himself as both he and Al had been taught to defend themselves back when they were being trained in alchemy. Al gave Armstrong a determined glare and gave a nod.

"I understand General. Ed doesn't need me to protect him." Al said as Armstrong finally gave him one of her determined smiles. (End AC)

"Now that we've reached an understanding. Driver!" Armstrong bellowed. The driver immediately sped up for a few moments before slowing down to a stop at the same corner where she had picked him up. Armstrong immediately opened the door, allowing Al to exit the car. Armstrong said nothing before slamming the door shut, the car driving off immediately. Al, Maria, and Denny watched the car disappear down the street.

"Is she gone?" Denny asked, timidly.

"Mmm-hmm." Maria replied absently before looking to Al with concern.

"Alphonse, what happened? Why did the General…abduct you for a minute like that?" Maria asked as Al wiped his cheek with a handkerchief.

"She just wanted to give me a few words of encouragement. That's all." Al replied.

"Encouragement? From the Ice Queen?" Denny asked in disbelief.

"Encouragement in her own way at least. Come on, we'll miss our train if we don't hurry." Al said as they approached the train station, Lan Fan continuing to follow via the shadows and rooftops.

…

(AC: T.B.C. – FMA:B OST 2)**  
**An hour later back at Central Command, Roy was checking his own State Alchemist's watch, a look of consternation on his face as Hawkeye ran into the room.

"General! Captain Falman is on the line for you! He says it's urgent!" Hawkeye said as Roy pocketed his watch and immediately picked up the receiver on his phone.

"Report!" Roy ordered.

"_General, the conductor from the train bombing…he's dead sir." _Falman reported as Roy narrowed his eyes.

"Died from his injuries?" Roy asked.

"_No sir. His injuries weren't life threatening. Someone slipped cyanide into his I.V. drip. It was murder, sir." _Falman reported as Roy blinked in surprise for a moment then smirked.

"Let me guess. The two military escorts were murdered too?" Roy asked, his smirk causing Hawkeye to look at him with concern.

"_Yes sir. One was suffocated. The other had his neck snapped."_ Falman reported as Roy's smirk tightened.

"Thank you for the report, Captain. I want you and Breda to report to the train station and assist Catalina and Havoc in questioning the station attendants." Roy ordered.

"_Sir there's one more thing. One of the nurses attending to the conductor reported that, before he died, he kept mumbling something. Sir, he was mumbling only a single word, but it wasn't a word. It was a name!" _Falman said as Roy scowled.

"Out with it, Captain. Whose name did he mention?" Roy asked. When he heard Falman's answer, his eyes widened.

"It can't be…are you certain, Captain?" Roy asked.

"_Positive sir. At first, I thought he was just rambling but on a hunch I called up a friend of mine in personnel and I was right! The conductor was a medical discharge from the war in Ishval, and he was stationed under __his__ command. He'd be familiar with __his__ methods. But I don't understand how it's possible. Reports say that he was killed two years ago by the Homunculi."_ Falman reported as Roy's smirk returned.

"He was an alchemist, Falman. What one alchemist can invent, another can rediscover. We're probably looking for someone who's learned his techniques or at least a variant there of. Good work, Captain. You have your orders." Roy said.

"_Yes sir." _Falman replied before Roy hung up on him. Roy's scowl turned back into a smirk as he put his hands behind his back.

"General?" Hawkeye asked as Roy sat down at his desk and opened one of the drawers, pulling out the chess set he had received from Grumman after being reassigned to Central two years ago.

"Our terrorists have gotten sloppy lately. They managed to silence someone who saw too much. Remember the conductor and two soldiers from the train bombing three days ago? It would seem they saw the bomb just before it exploded and they were killed for it." Roy said as he started setting the chess board on his desk.

"Investigations has been looking for the remains of the previous bombs without success. How could the conductor have seen it before the blast? How did the bomb get on the train in the first place?" Hawkeye asked as Roy looked her way.

"Simple. It bought a ticket and walked on." Roy said as Riza's eyes widened in realization.

"Sir…are you implying…" Riza said as Roy continued to set the chess board.

"The Red Kingdom is turning people into living bombs. According to Falman's findings, the conductor was rambling before he was murdered. He was a veteran of the Ishval War of Extermination and served directly under the command of a certain State Alchemist who was infamous for making human bombs." Roy explained as Riza scowled, following his train of thought.

"Solf J. Kimblee, the Crimson Alchemist." Riza said as Roy finished setting the board.

"Seeing a passenger on the train suddenly explode must have triggered a memory of his time serving under Kimblee, causing him to start repeatedly muttering his name. The evidence fits. No bomb components found at the sites of the blasts, only human remains." Roy said before looking at her.

"Did you deliver the message I gave you, Captain?" Roy asked as Riza gave a nod.

"Yes sir. He said, message received, and thank you for the tip." Riza said.

"Did you tell him about Alphonse?" Roy asked but Riza shook her head.

"I followed your instructions to the letter. He knows only what I was permitted to tell him." Riza replied.

"Excellent work Captain." Roy said as he looked at the board.

"Thank you sir." Riza replied.

"Both sides have made the first moves of the game. I've made my move, so now it's their turn." Roy said as he looked at the chess board with a calculating smile, his fingers interlocked together in front of him. (End AC)

…

Meanwhile, across town, a lone guard shivered as he patrolled the debris filled lot that was once home to the infamous Laboratory Five. The debris from the lab's destruction still remained, piles of rubble and twisted metal scattered the ground. The guard hated this patrol, partially because his bunkmate kept trying to scare him with spooky stories of what allegedly happened within the evil place. The weather didn't help in the matter either. If the wind blew hard enough, it would whistle through the cracks in the debris, creating a sound that sounded like the pained wails of the dead. (AC: Beneath the City – FMA:B OST 1)

As the guard continued his patrol he heard a new sound: the sound of a young girl giggling from nearby. He instinctively raised his rifle, searching around for the source of the laughter.

"Who's there?!" he called. No answer. He lowered his rifle with an exasperated sigh before continuing his patrol. He suddenly heard the giggling again and raised his rifle and flashlight.

"Show yourself! This is a restricted area! No civilian personnel are allowed here without proper documentation!" the man exclaimed before he saw something move amongst the debris on the other end of the lot. The guard quickly turned and ran towards the spot, as he approached he saw a brief blue light appear but as he reached the spot, what he saw made him pause in stunned disbelief. There was a stairwell leading down into what appeared to be a bunker beneath the laboratory ruins, but was positive that the stairwell hadn't been there before in all the times he had patrolled the area prior to that moment. The guard cautiously walked down the stairs, discovering that they led down into a dark hallway. As he ventured further, the hallway emptied out into a simple square room. He then heard a muffled groan from nearby and turned his flashlight to see something he never would've expected. Sitting bunched together near the center of the room were nearly eighty people, all of them civilians, bound and gagged with their hands tied behind their backs and their legs tied together at the ankles.

"What the-…where did you all come from? How did you get like this?!" the man asked as he dropped his gun and flashlight, quickly reaching for his pocket knife to cut the ties on them. As he did he felt a sudden but intense pain in his stomach, causing him to cry out in pain. He looked down at his stomach and what he saw made his eyes widen in shock and horror. There was what appeared to be a human hand run through his stomach from behind.

"And that makes eighty." A girl's voice said from behind as the hand was pulled out from his back, covered in blood. The man fell forward onto his side, in intense pain but conscious. He looked to see a young girl, no more than sixteen years of age, in a black sundress with a black jacket around her. Her hair was long and black, swept to the right side of her head, covering her right shoulder. She had a pair of heeled knee length boots on her feet as well.

"Will this be enough?" Another girl asked as she emerged from the shadows. This girl was identical to the first with only one exception: her hair was swept to the left side instead of the right.

"It'll suffice." An older woman's voice said as the woman alchemist from Resembool emerged from behind.

"I don't see the point in all of this. Are we not enough for you, mother?" one of the girls asked as the alchemist woman removed her gardening gloves.

"My needs are satisfied, my dears. My wants on the other hand…" the woman said before kneeling down before the group of captives. The wounded guard watched her in pained confusion for a moment before noticing a series of strange markings on the ground around and below him and the other prisoners. The woman proceeded to place her hands near the edge of the circle which started to glow with a red light. If one were standing outside the laboratory or passing by the site at that very moment, they would hear a chorus of pained screams of agony coupled with a red light coming from within the bunker. The light and the screams quickly faded away to nothingness. Inside the bunker, the woman smiled darkly as she walked into the center of the circle, the people within it: dead. She reached the center of the transmutation circle and knelt down, picking something up in her hand.

"It's been a while since I last saw one of these, let alone make one. Still as beautiful as ever…the Philosopher's Stone." The woman said as she raised a small red stone into the air, admiring it in the light.

"A veritable kingdom in the shape of a red stone." A voice said from the entryway, causing the two girls to spin towards the entryway. The woman alchemist merely smiled as she turned to see Dr. Garand standing in the entryway, a pair of growling chimeras flanking him on either side. The girls and the woman smiled towards him.

"Well-well, Victor. I wondered where you'd run off to. To what do we owe this surprise?" the woman asked as she held the newly made Philosopher's Stone between her index and middle fingers like one would a cigarette.

"You know why." Garand said, grimacing.

"Good boy, darling. Well come on, out with it." the woman said as Garand scowled.

"You think I know it? I don't. Fullmetal has the secret." Garand asked, earning a scowl from the woman.

"We're running out of time, Victor. If the Immortal Alchemist is to be successful, we will need Fullmetal's secret. I sent chimeras to retrieve him here in Central but the military intervened and saved him." the woman said as Victor sighed heavily in frustration.

"That wasn't Fullmetal. That was the brother." Garand replied, as the woman scowled.

"The brother? You mean that runt was Fullmetal?!" she asked as Garand nodded silently.

"Looks like big brother is alone and defenseless." One of the girls said to the other.

"Sounds like we should introduce ourselves." The other replied.

"Not yet girls. Better they not know about the two of you until the brother is out of the way first. Besides, one of the chimeras spotted the brother boarding a military express train bound for Ishval." The woman said as the girls turned to scowl at her.

"That's awfully close. Don't-." "-you think it would be wise to-." **"-stop him before he gets there?"** the girls asked.

"No need. The Quake Alchemist will deal with the brother. We might need him for the Immortal Alchemist." The woman said before looking at Garand.

"Well that's enough from you. Go on, Victor darling. You know where to go next." The woman said as Garand nodded quietly and departed. The woman smiled as she watched him depart before looking at the Philosopher's Stone in her hand.

"The Red Kingdom rises." She muttered to herself as she examined the stone in the light once again.

* * *

**End Chapter 7**

**A Message for Anonymous Reviewers: **Never let it be said I don't appreciate recieving reviews, but I like to be able to communicate effectively with my readers. Anonymous Reviews rob me of the opportunity to communicate with my readers. I don't feel it's smart to answer someone's reviews IN a story unless it's particularly noteworthy (e.g. sharing an interesting question that others might want to know the answers to). So please, not to discourage those who read my stories, if you have a FF dot net account, please sign in before reviewing. If not, please make an account. It's free, it's easy, and it takes about 5 minutes tops. You don't have to write or post any stories yourself. There are people who have accounts strictly so they can review and keep track of their favorite stories as well as communicate with other authors.

Please keep this in mind if you're trying to ask me something. If you ask me a question and you're not logged in as a registered user, then your question will likely not get answered. The reason isn't because I don't want to reply to you, it's because I can't. There's no way for me or ANY fanfiction dot net user to reply to a guest review. We could answer your questions at the beginnings/endings of each chapter and some do that. I typically do not do that UNLESS I find the question specifically noteworthy or if I need to resolve some confusion. If you ask me a question and you're not signed in or you don't have an account, you can probably expect to see your review ignored or outright deleted. Again, I don't want to ignore you, but there's no way I can reply to you if you're a guest.

So please, sign in before reviewing.

Star Tours Traveler


	8. Ishval

(AC: Road – FMA OST 1)  
The train from Central to Ishval had made several stops through the trip so it was early in the morning by the time it crossed over into Ishval territory. Al, Maria, Denny, and Lan Fan were seated in one of the coaches, in a private compartment. Al had woken up early and availed himself to the restroom, taking the opportunity to change clothes. As he returned to the compartment, he had to step aside to allow a pair of soldiers to pass by. As he entered the compartment, he saw Denny was still asleep while Maria was looking out the window, watching the rolling sand dunes past the window. Lan Fan was inspecting her automail arm, peeking under the metal plating. She was the first to notice Alphonse's return and noticed something peculiar about his clothes.

"Alphonse, are those-…" she said as Al nodded with a smile. He had swapped out his work shirt, brown vest and trousers for a set of black clothes exactly like the ones Edward used to wear during their travels. The shoes on his feet were even the same only they weren't elevator shoes. The metal guards on his arms were visible due to the short sleeves and he wore white gloves on his hands. (A/N: Al's Conqueror of Shamballa appearance only taller and older). The only thing missing from the ensemble was Ed's red coat.

"Edward's? Yeah. I figured if I'm going to be the Fullmetal Alchemist, I might as well look like him." Al said as Maria looked at him curiously. Al proceeded to grab his suitcase from on the luggage rack overhead, opening it up and pulling out a tattered and torn set of brown trousers.

"What happened to those?" Maria asked.

"Xingese assassin. My travels have not been good on my clothes lately." Al said with an innocent grin as he examined one of the legs on the trousers, finding a long dangling strip near the end of the leg from where it had been torn by the kunai. Al proceeded to tear it off, putting the pants back in the suitcase and closing it before using the strip to tie his hair back into a ponytail similar to Ed's.

"How do I look?" Al asked as Maria and Lan Fan looked towards him. (End AC)

"You…look like Ed." Maria replied Al smiled.

"Good. That's exactly what I needed to hear." Al said as they felt the train beginning to slow down.

"Hey! Look!" Denny exclaimed, pointing out the window. They looked out the window and, what they saw, made their eyes widen. (AC: Far East Suite – FMA:B OST 1) Before them was a veritable city being built before their eyes. In only two years, much of Ishval had been rebuilt and what hadn't been was in the process of being built or the preparations for reconstruction were being made. The land outside the city was all lush farmland despite the harsh desert area around it.

"Whoa, look at that!" Maria said in awe, pointing to something. Al looked and saw what she did. There was a group of Amestris soldiers and Ishvalan militia men training together in combat exercises. There were also Amestrian and Ishvalan people working together to restore the city. There was no animosity being displayed towards one another and the people appeared to be cooperating nicely with one another.

"I never served in the Ishval war but my father did. He brought home horror stories of what happened to the people of Ishval, describing the place as dead. He'd be so pleased to see Ishval so full of life again." Maria said as Al nodded in agreement. By now Denny had awoken and was watching out the window with them.

"Yeah. I've never been to Ishval before now though." Al said the train came to a stop at the station. They began to disembark the train, Alphonse walking in front of them. As they exited the station, Al noticed something peculiar. A train station, separate from the main station, sat nearby but it's rails ran due East, disappearing into the distance, not curving in the slightest. There was a huge coal bunker and a large water tower built next to it with a small switcher engine sitting in a siding. He also noticed an alarming number of Amestrian soldiers along with numerous Ishvalan militia men.

"Why's there another station there?" Al asked curiously.

"It's the Amestrian side of the cross-desert railway between Amestris and Xing. The first train from Xing will be arriving this week." Lan Fan explained.

"A cross-desert railway? Wish I had that when I traveled to and from Xing two years ago." Maria said, sweat dropping at the memory.

"The railroad lines have been under construction for two years. It uses the ancient ruins of Xerxes as a halfway point between Amestris and Xing to refuel and resupply for the final leg of the journey." Lan Fan continued, earning a curious look from Al.

"How do you know all that?" Al asked as Lan Fan looked towards him.

"I've been present when the Emperor discusses it. As his bodyguard, I hear things few are permitted to hear." Lan Fan replied as Al nodded understandingly.

"Oh. Well come on, we need to find Dr. Marcoh." Al said, turning to leave when suddenly they saw a squad of Amestrian soldiers come running towards them. (End AC)

"You there, Fullmetal!" one of the soldiers ordered as the squad came to a stop.

"Yes?" Al asked, confused.

"Come with us, sir. We're under orders to escort you to the base for questioning. The Colonel wants to see you." The soldier reported.

"Lead the way." Al said as he and his escorts fell in among the Amestrian soldiers as they led them away. A few minutes later, Al and company reached the military base just on the edge of the city. They were immediately led inside the command center, soldiers and Ishval militiamen saluting Alphonse as they passed. Finally they reached an office and paused.

"The Colonel has expressed his desire to speak with the Fullmetal Alchemist alone." The lead soldier stated, looking to Al before opening the door to the office. Al swallowed nervously and gave a nod before walking into the office, the door behind him being closed. He saw a lone individual standing in a corner of the office, peering through a window that overlooked the training grounds, his hands behind his back.

"So, we meet again Alphonse Elric." The figure said as he turned to face Al. Al recognized him immediately.

"Major Miles?" Al asked, the Ishvalan soldier from Briggs giving a nod.

"It's Colonel now. I've been put in charge of the Ishval Garrison. Sit down, Alphonse." Miles instructed as Al sat down in the chair.

"It's not often we get a State Alchemist in Ishval. What is your purpose here?" Miles asked, sitting down at his desk, removing his sunglasses and allowing his red Ishvalan eyes to be seen.

"I'm here on a mission from Brigadier General Mustang. I'm trying to find information on a former State Alchemist named Dr. Victor Garand, the Living Hand Alchemist. He's supposed to be a former associate of Dr. Marcoh's. Can you tell me were Dr. Marcoh is, Colonel?" Al asked as Miles glared at him.

"He works at a hospital here in town. Does this Dr. Garand have anything to do with the Red Kingdom?" Miles asked.

"He was their prisoner for a long time but managed to escape." Al replied. Miles remained silent for a moment, the sound of soldiers marching by to a cadence coming into the room through the windows.

"Um…Colonel…have I done something wrong?" Al asked, Miles standing up and walking to look out the window into the training area.

"That's for me to determine, Alphonse. I was assigned to this post personally by Major General Armstrong. Her exact orders were to protect Ishval from any and all threats, both foreign and domestic. She didn't explicitly say it but she includes Amestris itself as a potential threat to Ishval." Miles said, putting his hands behind his back. Al was quietly alarmed by this.

"Amestris?" Al asked.

"It's not so hard to believe. It happened before during the Ishval War of Extermination. The old regime is gone now but we won't let our guard down. I may not be at Briggs anymore but I still live and die by its first rule: Only the strongest survive. Every man here is willing to fight and die in the protection of Ishval, even if it means being branded a traitor to Amestris to do so." Miles explained. Al seemed to contemplate his words for a moment before rising to his feet.

"I understand, Colonel. I really need to continue my mission." Al said.

"Accommodations have been made for you here in the barracks. You're dismissed, Alphonse." Miles said as Al saluted before turning to leave. Al walked out of the office and wiped the sweat from his brow.

"Everything go alright in there?" Maria asked as Al nodded.

"Yeah. He just wanted to know why I was here." Al replied as they exited the building.

"The men here seem suspicious of us." Denny said nervously.

"Colonel Miles explained to me that the soldiers here are willing to fight anyone to protect Ishval, including if it means fighting against Amestris." Al replied as Maria looked at the men and women executing combat drills in the base.

"I can't say as I blame them. As someone who's fought against their own country before, I understand the feeling. You'll do anything to protect your home from those who would seek to destroy it, even if it means being branded a traitor in the process." Maria said as they exited the base.

"Come on. We need to find the hospital. The Colonel said that's where Dr. Marcoh is." Al said as they started to walk towards a large structure with a red cross on the side, indicating the hospital. As they walked, they didn't notice that they were being watched from nearby. Lan Fan however suspected it and glanced over her shoulder. She relaxed slightly when she saw who it was watching them. Standing at a market stall nearby was a tall Ishvalan man with a pair of sunglasses on and a scar on his face in the shape of an X.

"That Ishvalan man from two years ago is watching us." Lan Fan said as Al looked over his shoulder and saw Scar watching them from a distance.

"Scar." Al said softly before Scar pulled a hood up over his head and disappeared into the crowd.

"The Ishvalan serial killer? The one who killed all the State Alchemists two years ago? He's here?" Denny asked, nervously.

"Yes but he's not a danger to us. He's a friend now if anything." Lan Fan replied.

"It's true. Scar and the Ishvalans helped save Amestris from the Homunculi two years ago. If it wasn't for him, we didn't stand a chance of stopping them." Al explained.

"But why is he walking away from us?" Maria asked.

"He's probably just shy." Al replied as they pressed on towards the hospital, walking in the front doors. The Hospital was different than one would expect. It featured arched ceilings, beautiful mosaic imagery, and small busts and statuettes of prominent Ishvalan figures.

"This is a hospital?" Denny asked.

"Feels more like a temple to me." Maria commented.

"In a sense, it is both." An Ishvalan man said as he approached. He was bald with only a white handlebar moustache. It was Scar's Mentor.

"Both?" Alphonse asked, confused.

"Your Amestrian doctors heal the wounds of the flesh while Ishvala heals the wounds of the soul. You are Alphonse Elric, younger brother of Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist." The Mentor said as Al blinked in surprise and nodded.

"Y-Yes. How did you know?" Al asked.

"A friend told me about you. It is rare that a State Alchemist comes here with escorts from Amestris and our neighbors to the East. I recognized you from my friend's description, although that was a long time ago. Tell me, what has become of the man named Van Hohenheim?" The Mentor asked as Al's eyes widened.

"Dad? He…He passed away two years ago. You knew my dad?" Al asked, the Mentor nodding.

"Yes and no. Your father helped us understand what was happening in Amestris. During that time he took a moment to reflect on his life and family. He said a lot about you and your brother, including how proud he was of you both." The Mentor said as Al smiled sadly.

"I never really got a chance to know him. Thank you." Al said as the Mentor gave a nod.

"Do not thank me, Alphonse Elric. Now, you are here to see the Doctor. Come this way." The Mentor said as he led them into a room where an Ishvalan couple sat anxiously waiting for something.

"How are things here in Ishval since the reconstructed started, sir?" Al asked as the Mentor smiled towards him.

"The children of Ishvala and our Amestrian neighbors have finally been united. Seldom are we viewed with prejudice now and we no longer see differing skin tones or eye colors. We see people. We see life. We have also have developed a greater tolerance for your alchemy. We are still wary of State Alchemists like yourselves given the death and destruction they wrought years ago, but we have come to realize that alchemy is a gift from Ishvala. Some of your alchemists have even come to embrace our way of life, shying away from using alchemy as a solution to problems in favor of doing things by the strength of their hands and the sweat of their brows." The Mentor said as a door opposite them opened, allowing a familiar, facially deformed, man in a lab coat to enter. It was Dr. Marcoh.

"Doctor!" the Ishvalan man said as he and his wife rose to their feet.

"I have the results right here. The tests came back positive. Congratulations to you both." Dr. Marcoh said with a smile as the Ishvalan woman's eyes sparkled with joy. She and her husband immediately embraced in a hug of joy. Al and the others immediately deduced what had happened and were smiling with joy at the sight.

"Thank you, doctor. Praise to Ishvala!" the husband said tearfully.

"I'm just the messenger. Now go on you two, you have a lot of preparations to make." Marcoh said as the two nodded and hurried for the door, looking to the Mentor and bowing to him respectfully.

"Yes, we do." The husband said as the Mentor bowed back and showed them out, Al and the others watching them leave. They then heard Marcoh chuckling in amusement.

"It's good to deliver that kind of news. I'd pay almost any price if I could see such unbridled joy on people's faces every day." Marcoh said as he approached the group.

"Alphonse, it's good to see you again." Dr. Marcoh greeted, extending a hand which Alphonse shook.

"It's good to see you again too Dr. Marcoh." Alphonse replied.

"You seem to be in good shape. You appear to be eating well. Getting plenty of exercise?" Marcoh asked as Al blinked slightly in confusion.

"Um yes but I'm not here for an examination, Doctor." Al replied as Marcoh gave an understanding nod.

"Well I was the physician that helped you with the physical therapy after you regained your body two years ago. It's only natural for me to be concerned. Now then, what can I help you with? I see you have a State Alchemist's watch." Marcoh said as he led Alphonse to his private office.

"We'll remain out here if you need us Alphonse." Maria said as Alphonse gave a nod, Maria and Denny standing guard at the door while Lan Fan sat down on the bench nearby. Inside the office, Al sat down in front of Marcoh's desk while Marcoh closed the door behind them.

"To answer your question, Dr. Marcoh, yes. I am a State Alchemist now. I took up my brother's title as the Fullmetal Alchemist." Alphonse explained as Marcoh sat down at his desk.

"You're Fullmetal now? That's strange. Did something happen to Edward to make him lose his title or did they revoke it due to his having given up Alchemy?" Marcoh asked as Al nodded.

"Yes sir. I took up the title to try and protect brother. See, he's being hunted by the Red Kingdom." Al said as Marcoh's face turned grim.

"Mmm, I'd heard of them. Nasty bunch. You say they're after Edward?" Marcoh asked.

"Yes sir. But we don't know why. It's part of the reason I'm here. I'm trying to find some information on a different person that the Red Kingdom is trying to find." Al explained as Marcoh grimaced in thought.

"You do realize what the Red Kingdom is, right Alphonse?" Marcoh asked but Al paused.

"I thought they were a terrorist group." Al said as Marcoh gave a nod.

"They are, but I was referring to their name. The Red Kingdom. It's another name for the Philosopher's Stone." Marcoh said as Al froze, a disconcerted expression on his face. (AC: Sorrowful Stone – FMA:B OST 3)

"The Philosopher's Stone?" Al asked as Marcoh nodded.

"A veritable kingdom in the form of a red stone. It dates back to the earliest legends of the Philosopher's Stone. Legends which said it took a whole kingdom to create the first stones." Marcoh said as Al realized the legends' meaning. He thought back to his father, Hohenheim's, explanation of how he became a human Philosopher's Stone when the entire nation of Xerxes was transmuted into two stones: Hohenheim and Father. The kingdom had been transmuted into a red stone: a Red Kingdom.

"Do you think they're trying to create another Philosopher's Stone?" Al asked as Marcoh pondered.

"It's possible. They would need someone to show them how first. But aside from you, your brother, and maybe a handful of Alchemists, I don't know anyone who does." Marcoh said as Al grimaced.

"I think they might know already. A few days ago, a man showed up at our home in Resembool. He claimed to be a former associate of yours from Laboratory Five: Doctor Victor Garand." Al said as Marcoh's face flashed with shock and disbelief.

"Garand? He's alive?! But…I thought that he had been transmuted into a stone himself!" Marcoh exclaimed, leaning forward in his chair.

"That's what he said about you. He thought you were transmuted too. According to him, he had been held captive by the Red Kingdom for years." Al replied as Marcoh sat back in stunned shock.

"Garand…we worked together to create the Philosopher's Stones for the military during the Ishval war. There were three of us. Myself, Garand, and Morser. Hmm. I guess if he's still alive, Morser might be too." Marcoh contemplated, Al arching a curious eyebrow.

"Morser? Who's he?" Al asked as Marcoh sighed heavily.

"Dr. Elizabeth Morser. The Fire Bloom Alchemist. She was a promising bio-alchemist. She and Garand grew up together in the western part of the country and both studied alchemy. I met her and Garand once shortly after becoming a State Alchemist, this was back when I was just a young man, fresh out of college. From what I understand, she and Garand were married for a brief time but…something happened that led to a divorce between them. I don't know what. When I saw them again at Laboratory Five, the two happy young people I had met long ago were gone. Replaced by two despondent and angry alchemists. Garand was the despondent one while Morser was the angry one. I'd overhear some of their conversations, talking about bringing someone back from somewhere but Garand wouldn't hear of it. Worse, Morser kept begging the Homunculi to let them keep one of the Philosopher's Stones but was repeatedly denied." Marcoh explained as Al gulped nervously.

"They knew about the Homunculi?" Al asked as Marcoh nodded.

"We all did." Marcoh replied.

"Do you have any idea why they wanted to keep one of the stones?" Al asked. Marcoh cupped his chin in thought.

"Not exactly but I think they were contemplating a human transmutation." Marcoh said as Al shivered.

"Do you know who they were trying to bring back to life?" Al asked but Marcoh shook his head.

"No. I don't." Marcoh replied.

"Okay. What else can you tell me about Dr. Garand? I know he successfully transmuted a human hand with the intention of developing a biological alternative to automail." Al asked.

"That was his greatest achievement, yes. He transmuted the hand and the doctors successfully attached it to the arm of a young boy who had lost his hand in an accident. Unfortunately the boy's body rejected the limb and they had to amputate it. It still got Garand his State Alchemist's Certification though. Now that I think about it, Garand once told me he believed he had solved the problem of bringing someone back to life: How to perform a successful human transmutation. He said you had to build the body first, transmute the soul second." Marcoh said as Al thought of something.

"Kind of like how brother attached my soul to my armor, right?" Al asked as Marcoh nodded.

"Very similar, yes." Marcoh said as Al pondered.

"Maybe that's the secret that Garand was trying to keep from the Red Kingdom. He said there was a secret he needed to keep from them. He wanted Ed and I to transmute him into a Philosopher's Stone as a means of silencing him and keeping the secret from the Red Kingdom." Al said as Marcoh seemed startled by the information.

"Transmute himself into a Philosopher's Stone? Hmm. I know from our experiments in Laboratory Five that a single soul can create a stone but it would be extremely weak. It wouldn't do anyone much good. It would last for maybe one transmutation with a high likelihood of a rebound if not used carefully. Even Garand knew that." Marcoh said as Al sat leaned against the back of his chair. (End AC)

"If he knew that, then why would he want to be transmuted into a stone?" Al asked. Marcoh shrugged helplessly.

"I'm not sure. Perhaps he-…wait, what's that sound?" Marcoh asked as they fell silent. That's when they heard it, gunshots coming from within the city.

"Is that coming from the military base?" Al asked but Marcoh leapt to his feet.

"No, that's coming from in town!" Marcoh exclaimed as the door to the office flew open, Maria and Denny both with their pistols drawn. (AC: Knives and Shadows – FMA:B OST 3)

"Alphonse! The city's under attack!" Maria exclaimed as Al raced out the door, his escorts close behind. They raced out of the hospital and into the streets where they saw a pack of chimeras with the red bandanas of the Red Kingdom charging through town, attacking the citizenry while the Amestrian soldiers and Ishvalan militiamen fought against them.

"Come on! We need to help them!" Al exclaimed, clapping his hands together and transmuting the arm blade before charging into battle. One of the chimeras leapt at him but was impaled on the end of the arm blade before being thrown away. Al then turned and clapped his hands together, slamming them into the ground and transmuting a number of rectangular stone blocks over the entrances to some of the structures, keeping the citizens seeking refuge safe inside. Behind him, Denny and Maria fired at the chimeras with their pistols while Lan Fan scrambled to protect the civilians, cutting down the chimeras with ease. Al had just dispatched two more chimeras when he saw one charging towards him only to get gunned down in a hail of bullets. Al turned and what he saw made his eyes widen. Rolling down the middle of the street was a Briggs Tank with Colonel Miles in the machine gunner's seat on top, the gun's controls in hand.

"Get a move on, Fullmetal! They're coming from the west!" Miles yelled as Al gave a nod and hurried down the street, heading towards the train station which was on the west side of town. As he approached the station, the ground beneath him began to shake violently, causing him to stumble and fall forward onto the ground. He suddenly felt the ground start to buckle and rise into the air, carrying him up with it. Al quickly transmuted the earth beneath him into a simple earthen slope, allowing him to slide down the side of it on his feet. As he slid down, a sudden burst of spiky rocks erupted from the ground at the bottom. Al quickly leapt up and over the spikes, narrowly missing them. As he climbed to his feet, the earth buckled beneath him again, trapping his right leg in the ground.

"Try and move from that, boy!" a gruff man's voice yelled from nearby. Al looked around and saw a large man with a bushy brown beard, bald head with brown hair lining the edges of the crown, a muscular frame, a white work shirt with the sleeves rolled up, a pair of brown trousers with the legs rolled up to just below his knees, and a pair of boots with metal plates along the tops and soles. Tattooed on the man's calves were a series of alchemical symbols. Around his ankles were tied a pair of Red Kingdom bandanas. Al glared at him while the man scowled at him.

"Tsh. So you're the great Fullmetal Alchemist, legend of the people, the savior of Amestris! You don't look all that special!" the man huffed as Al continued to glare at him.

"You there, freeze!" a voice said from nearby. The man turned to glare at a pair of Amestrian soldiers who held rifles pointed at him. The man's glare merely intensified before raising his right foot and stomping down on the ground, causing a pair of massive stone spikes to burst from the ground and impale the two soldiers through the chests. Al's eyes widened in horror and anger.

"Who are you?! What do you want with me?!" Al asked angrily, earning the man's attention.

"I'm just here to retrieve you boy. The Immortal Alchemist has need of a secret that you possess. We need you alive so come peacefully." The man said but Al snarled at him.

"No way! You're not getting any secrets from me!" Al argued as the man sighed in frustration.

"So be it." He said as he raised his left foot, allowing Al to see a transmutation circle engraved on the sole of it before stomping back down, causing a rectangular shaft of rock to burst up from the ground near Al, headed straight for his face. (End AC) Without warning, the shaft suddenly shattered into tiny pieces, leaving Al unscathed.

"WHAT?!" the man yelped in disbelief. Al stood wide eyed at the sight of a heavily tattooed hand and arm mere inches from his face. (AC: Clash of the Alchemists – FMA:B OST 1) He looked to see Scar standing next to him, having shattered the shaft with his destruction alchemy, glaring angrily at the Red Kingdom Alchemist.

"An Ishvalan using alchemy? Ah you're the infamous Ishvalan serial killer!" the Red Kingdom Alchemist snarled.

"You are Horatio Sherman, the Quake Alchemist. You were among the State Alchemists to fight in the Ishval War." Scar said as the man scowled.

"How perceptive of you to remember. I don't pretend to have enjoyed what I did to your people so don't get any ideas that I went along with the State's orders out of personal pleasure! So, are you going to murder me too like you did to the other veteran State Alchemists from Ishval?" Sherman asked.

"You're attacking my home, my people, my friends. I am not going to kill you for what you did years ago, but I will kill you for what you're doing NOW!" Scar yelled before charging towards Sherman who quickly stomped the ground, sending pillars of rock up around Scar in attempt to throw him off balance but to no avail. Scar merely juked and weaved past the pillars, smashing the ones he couldn't go around with his destruction alchemy as he drew closer to the Quake Alchemist. Sherman snarled and jumped before slamming his feet into the ground, causing a pillar of rock to rise up from beneath him, putting more distance between him and Scar. He wasn't expecting to hear a sudden explosion from below before a massive cannonball smashed into and through the side of his pillar, shattering it. He quickly righted himself in midair and landed feet first, transmuting the ground beneath him into sand upon impact to soften his landing. He looked around for the source of the cannonball and saw Alphonse mounted atop a massive cannon transmuted from the ground beneath him. Al climbed to his feet just as Sherman stomped his left foot, causing the earthen cannon to explode, sending Al into the air. Al however was ready for him and clapped his hands together, landing in a tuck and roll on the ground before slamming his hands onto the ground once he stopped rolling, transmuting a spear from the ground in both hands, startling Sherman.

"No transmutation circle." He said to himself in stunned amazement. He didn't have a chance to marvel more as Al hurled the spear like a javelin. The spear would've hit him had a large reptilian chimera caught it in midair in its teeth. Al froze at the sight of the chimera. It had the head of a chameleon but with the teeth and body of a tiger, the body a scaly feline-like shape. The chimera growled at Alphonse before snapping the spear in two in its jaws before charging at Al who quickly ducked down onto one knee before leaping into the air, bounding over the chimera to run towards Sherman but the chimera had spun around and was chasing after him, gaining ground. Before it could reach him though, it was tackled to the ground by Scar who killed it by imploding its brain with destruction alchemy. As Scar rose to his feet, he was suddenly attacked by an ocelot/owl chimera that delivered a fast swipe of its claws against Scar's arm, damaging the alchemical tattoo on his right arm. Al heard Scar cry out in pain and turned to try and help when the ground beneath him buckled, trapping his feet and causing him to fall forward but when his hands hit the ground, the earth beneath his hands buckled as well, his hands and feet now trapped within the ground, leaving Al at the mercy of the Quake Alchemist. (End AC) Al struggled to get free but to no avail as the Quake Alchemist approached him from behind.

"That's quite enough out of you for today, Fullmetal. It's time to come with us. Time for you to share the secrets you hold with the Red Kingdom. Time for you to-." "HEY, HAIRBALL!" a voice yelled from nearby, a voice that Al recognized. Sherman turned just in time for a large armored fist to fly in and deliver a powerful punch to his face, sending him flying some distance away before landing and tumbling along the ground a little before coming to a stop in the sand. Al blinked at the sight of Sherman's landing but was stunned even more at the sight of what had done it: a towering suit of familiar metal armor, his armor. (AC: Amestris Military March – FMA:B OST 3)

"I want you to get one thing through that thick skull of yours, fur brains! Don't you ever touch my little brother again, or else you'll have to answer to me! YOU GOT THAT?!" the armor yelled with Edward's voice resonating from within, pointing at the stunned Sherman. Al could only watch in stunned amazement, not noticing a wolf chimera come charging towards him but the armor noticed the chimera and bounded over Al before driving a fist into the top of its head, plowing it into the ground and collapsing its skull. A pack of chimera started charging towards the armor but the armor dropped into a fighting stance. In the end the armor didn't have to do anything as the chimeras were gunned down by a squad of Amestrian and Ishvalan soldiers, Ross and Bloch among them, with Colonel Miles in his tank behind them. The chimera attacking Scar was also killed by a thrown stiletto blade to the back of the head. Scar stumbled to the ground on one knee to recover his strength, bracing himself with his injured arm when he saw five knives land in a circle around his arm and suddenly glow with a blue light, his wounds healing before his eyes and restoring his alchemical tattoo. Sherman snarled at the turn of events and climbed to his feet, glaring at the armor.

"Who are you?!" Sherman spat, now missing a tooth from the punch he had received earlier, his face bruised and swelling. The armor immediately pointed to itself with its thumb as it stood over Alphonse in a defensive posture.

"Who am I?! I'm Edward Elric! The Fullmetal Alchemist!"

* * *

**End Chapter 8**

Horatio Sherman is named after the M4 Sherman Tank.


	9. Brothers

(AC: Battle Scherzo – FMA:B OST 2)  
Al was still pinned in the earth while his former armored body stood over him, speaking with Edward's voice and even identifying itself as Ed. The Quake Alchemist, Horatio Sherman was confused by the turn of events as he watched his chimeras getting slaughtered by the regrouped Amestrian and Ishvalan combined forces. Scar had been restored to full strength and slammed his hand into the ground near Al, weakening the earth around Al's trapped hands and feet, freeing him and allowing the armor to pull him up onto his feet.

"Two Fullmetal Alchemists?" Sherman snarled to himself in frustration. He was on the losing end of the battle and quickly pulled a dog whistle from his pocket and blew into it, causing a huge bat-like chimera with the talons of a hawk to fly in and grab him by the arms, carrying him off.

"WE'LL MEET AGAIN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST! MARK MY WORDS THE RED KINDOM WILL RISE!" Sherman yelled as the soldiers turned their attention towards him, firing at him but to no avail as he and the remaining chimeras fled into the deserts of Ishval. (End AC)

"Colonel! Permission to pursue!" one of the soldiers asked Miles.

"Denied. Focus on the injured and wounded. Get them to the hospital immediately. I want a sweep of the city, I don't want any chimeras left alive." Miles ordered as the soldier saluted.

"Sir, yes sir!" the soldier replied before running off with several other soldiers. Meanwhile Al turned towards the towering suit of armor.

"Brother…is that really you in there?" Al asked, still stunned by the sight of the armor. The armor looked down at him.

"Yeah Al, it's me. What do ya think? Pretty cool huh?" Ed replied, flexing his right arm. Al looked at the armor with a pained expression.

"But…Ed…after all we went through, you do this?" Al asked.

"Huh?" Ed replied as Al blinked up at him in horrid disbelief.

"You gave up your body to be put in that armor?! Why would you do that?! How did you do that?! You can't even use alchemy anymore!" Al exclaimed, on the verge of tears.

"No-no-no! You've got it all wrong Al! Look!" Ed exclaimed as he reached for the armor's helmet, removing it to reveal Ed's smiling face inside.

"Look, see? I'm still flesh and blood! It's alright!" Ed exclaimed as Al arched a confused eyebrow.

"Wha-…but how? How do you fit in there?" Al asked. Ed arched his own confused eyebrow now.

"What do you mean? I could always fit in here. I just never did because you were in here too and it would feel weird." Ed replied but Al shook his head.

"No that's not what I meant." Al replied.

"What did you mean then?" Ed asked, confused. (AC: Pastorale Rondo – FMA:B OST 2)

"He's asking how you fit in there because you're not tall enough to wear it." Scar interpreted plainly, causing Ed's face to contort into a snarl as he slowly turned to glare at Al.

"Was that what you're implying Al? That I'm not tall enough to fit in this suit?!" Ed asked softly yet tersely through his clinched teeth. Al immediately sweat dropped.

"N-No! That's not what I was implying at all!" Al said quickly with an innocent grin. In truth, that was exactly what he was implying. Ed put a hand on Al's head while leaning over to look him in the eyes and making a fist with his other hand.

"Good because you do realize that I'm wearing a two ton suit of armor that can turn your bones into marbles!" Ed threatened softly as Al started sweating buckets.

"Alright boys, that's enough!" a familiar voice yelled before both Ed and Al were clubbed in the head by a wrench. (End AC) Both brothers were now lying on the ground on their chests, looking up to see Winry standing over them with her wrench in one hand and her toolbox in the other. The brothers climbed to their feet as Winry sighed in exasperation.

"Good grief, I leave you two alone for a few minutes and you're already getting into a fight. It's just like when we were kids. Ed you better not have messed up my armor!" Winry threatened as Ed rolled his eyes.

"It's working fine." Ed muttered as Al scratched his head.

"Wait. Your armor?" Al asked as Winry started unhooking the chest plate from the rest of the armor.

"Well you did say I could do whatever I wanted with it, right?" Winry asked as she removed the chest plate, revealing a metal frame full of machinery built around Ed's body. Wires and cables were running from the sleeves of Ed's shirt into the arms while additional wires ran from the sides of his right leg and his left thigh to the armor legs. Ed was held up by the waist so his head was through the hole in the neck by a harness attached to the neckline of the armor. Al blinked in amazement at the sight of the workings within the armor.

"What is all this?" Al asked.

"Believe it or not, this is automail." Winry said as she examined the machinery for a moment before reattaching the chest plate.

"Automail? But…Ed still has his limbs." Al said.

"That's because it's a very early form of Automail. I studied the blueprints for an early automail armored suit in Rush Valley and decided to build one in my spare time. Never thought I'd actually need it. Your armor just happened to be the perfect size to fit onto it to protect the workings." Winry explained as Al looked at the armor plating, taking note of a few minor impurities in the armor's plating as a result of an amateur transmutation.

"Last I saw this armor it was in pieces and you two are wearing parts of it on your hands. How did you fix the armor?" Al asked as Winry put her hands on her hips with a proud smirk on her face.

"I had plenty of spare metal parts lying around and we had someone who could perform some basic alchemy." Winry said as Al arched an eyebrow.

"Who?" Al asked before he heard a voice from nearby yell…

"ALPHONSE!"

Al suddenly found himself tackled to the ground by a young Xingese girl.

"May! It's you!" Al said as May threw her arms around his neck.

"Thought you'd seen the last of me in Xing, didn't you?" May asked as Al laughed.

"Not at all. I just never expected to see you here is all." Al said as May climbed off of him, Xiao-Mei leaping onto Al's head, causing Al to laugh.

"Well hello to you too Xiao-Mei." Al greeted to the tiny panda.

"So what do you think of the repair work I did on your old armor Alphonse?" May asked, knocking on Ed's plated stomach.

"It's really good but you missed some of the finer details. A little more practice and you'll get the hang of it." Al said as May blushed.

"Thanks." She replied.

"So how did you guys find me?" Al asked as he climbed onto his feet.

"Mustang." Ed groaned.

"We got a call yesterday from Captain Hawkeye who told us that you'd be traveling to Ishval and thought we might want to join you." Winry explained as Ed noticed something sticking out of Al's pocket.

"What she didn't tell us was that you've been granted a State Alchemist's certification." Ed said with a grin, pointing to Al's watch chain. Al grinned innocently.

"So, what's your title?" Winry asked, eager to hear. Al blushed, glancing away before mumbling his answer.

"**Huh?" **Ed, Winry, and May asked, putting their hands to their ears.

"He actually took your title, Edward. He's the new Fullmetal Alchemist." Maria said as she and Denny approached, Lan Fan close behind. Ed was startled.

"WHAT?! You took my title from me Al?!" Ed asked as Al recoiled in alarm.

"You said I could use it!" He yelped.

"I was joking!" Ed argued.

"What's your problem?! I chose the title to honor you, brother!" Al argued.

"Stop it, both of you!" Winry ordered, jumping between the two brothers, shaking her wrench at them for emphasis. May Chang watched the spectacle with a sad expression. She hated seeing the brothers fight.

"Princess Chang." Lan Fan said as she stepped up next to May.

"Hmm?" May replied, looking to the ninja.

"Those creatures…aren't they the same ones we encountered two years ago?" Lan Fan asked, looking at a growing pile of chimera corpses as military personnel collected them and threw them onto the pile for burning.

"I could sense rancid chi about them as we got closer to Ishval. It was like their very souls were in pain from the process of their creation." May replied.

"Without a doubt, those chimeras are from the same place." Scar commented as he sat down in the sand, flexing his hand.

"Do you think this Red Kingdom bunch is the one making them?" Lan Fan asked.

"I suppose so." May replied.

"Hey, what are you guys talking about over here?" Ed asked as he, Al, and Winry approached.

"We think those monsters were created in the same place as the ones found beneath Central two years ago." May said as Ed and Al looked at one another.

"The Red Kingdom might have alchemists working for them that worked with Father and the Homunculi to create the chimeras." Al commented.

"This isn't the conversation to be having outside in earshot of the general public." Colonel Miles said as he approached them.

"You're right about that, Colonel." Al said as Miles motioned towards the base.

"I'll prepare accommodations for all of you in the barracks." Miles said.

"Much appreciated Colonel but that's not necessary. We can stay in a hotel." Winry said but Miles gave her a glare.

"Normally I would, but I'm under orders from General Armstrong to accommodate you on the base." Miles replied.

"How uncharacteristically nice of her." Ed said, suspicious of the General's motives.

"The General has her reasons. I'd advise you not to question them." Miles said as they headed towards the base, Al pausing when he realized one of them wasn't with them.

"Are you coming Scar?" Al asked but received a glare from the Ishvalan.

"Why would I join you?" Scar asked plainly.

"Because…well…I thought you might be interested in exchanging notes on the recent events." Al said as Scar stood up.

"Thank you, Elric. But your journey will likely take you beyond Ishval and I have sworn to never again leave my homeland. I appreciate your willingness to include me, but I do not belong amongst you and your people. My place is amongst my people." Scar replied, putting his sunglasses back on and walking away as Al watched for a moment then turned to leave.

…

In the Ishval base, Ed, Al, Winry, Lan Fan, May, Maria, Denny, and Miles stood in a barracks that had been setup especially for them. It was a standard barracks with two rows of four beds each. Miles wouldn't be staying with them though.

"So care to explain why you took my title, Al?" Ed asked as he sat down on the edge of one of the beds, the bed groaning beneath his weight but only slightly. Al sat down across from him, hesitant to answer.

"Well…remember that attack on the house?" Al asked as Ed nodded.

"Yeah. They think you're me, don't they?" Ed asked.

"They attacked me and Lan Fan in Central just the day before yesterday." Al replied.

"I see. Well, I did say you could use the title. I guess I'm just angry you snuck off without telling us, without even so much as a note to say goodbye." Ed said as Al nodded.

"Yeah, I probably should've at least done that." Al said but Ed gave a dismissive wave.

"It's in the past, Al. Don't worry about it. We brothers have to stick together right?" Ed asked with a smile as Al nodded, extending a hand.

"Yeah, we do." He said with a smile of his own as Ed grasped his hand. Al looked at the armored hand curiously.

"How do you control that thing anyway?" Al asked as Ed sweat dropped.

"Very painfully." Ed grumbled with a smile as Winry started removing the back plate on the armor.

"It uses the same fundamentals as Ed's leg and his old automail arm. It's powered by the nerve impulses in Ed's arms and legs." Winry explained, removing the back plate and beginning to make some adjustments with a socket wrench as Al scratched his head.

"But how does that work? Ed still has his limbs." Al commented.

"Tell me about it." Ed whimpered slightly.

"To put it simply, the armor taps into his nerve endings through a series of needles and leads running between the nerves and the motors. It's how the first automail worked. From what I understand, the first automail was like this, operating as mechanized battle armor but the pilots just couldn't handle the pain from the suits and they were discontinued. Eventually they evolved into the automail we know and love today." Winry explained with a smile.

"Does it hurt, brother?" Al asked as Ed flexed his arm slightly.

"At first yeah. It's like when my automail reconnected the nerves but the pain subsides quickly. I'm used to it." Ed replied as Miles approached, clearing his throat.

"Alphonse, was Dr. Marcoh any help in your mission?" Miles asked as Al nodded.

"He was, actually. I got some information on Dr. Garand and there's something Dr. Marcoh mentioned that I need to investigate. I need to go to Dublith." Al said. They then heard a rattling sound and saw Ed was shaking in relative fear.

"Oh we're going to see teacher huh?" Ed asked shakily.

"Be strong brother! It'll be okay!" Al said, just as shakily. The concept of visiting Izumi Curtis still made them quake in fear.

"Wish we could come with you but our orders were to get you to Ishval then remain on loan to the Colonel for a while." Maria said as Denny nodded sadly.

"It's alright. Thanks for helping out this far." Al said as Lan Fan cleared her throat.

"Edward, can I have a word with you in private?" Lan Fan asked as Ed looked at her curiously.

"With me? Yeah I guess, but why?" Ed asked.

"I've a message the Emperor wanted me to convey to you and you alone. He was very specific about it." Lan Fan replied as Ed shrugged, Winry replacing the back panel on the armor.

"Okay." Ed replied as he stood up, following Lan Fan out into the courtyard while the others discussed their travel plans. The courtyard was largely empty as most of the soldiers were still sweeping the city for signs of any straggler chimeras.

"So what's the message from Ling? Does it have to do why there are assassins after me and Al?" Ed asked as Lan Fan turned halfway towards him, her expression seemed saddened by the message she had to deliver.

"Actually, it's more of a confession. Truth is, there aren't any assassins after you and Alphonse. I'm afraid that part was a ruse." Lan Fan said, alarming Ed slightly. (AC: The Fullmetal Alchemist~Legato~ - FMA:B OST 2)

"What?" Ed asked, as Lan Fan looked towards the barracks.

"The Emperor wouldn't have sent me if you were the targets. In truth he wouldn't have sent anyone except maybe a messenger to warn you of the situation. The assassin in Central that attacked Alphonse was an attack staged to reinforce the assumption that he was being targeted. The assassin that attacked him there is a member of the Emperor's elite guard on a separate assignment in Central. He's an ally of ours, carrying out a false attack to remove all doubt." Lan Fan said as Ed realized something.

"So there are assassins but Al and I are not the targets." Ed said as Lan Fan nodded.

"No." she replied, not looking at him.

"Then who is the target?" Ed asked. Lan Fan took a deep breath and slowly exhaled before answering.

"Princess Chang is the target." She replied as Ed blinked in surprise.

"May?" Ed asked.

"You have to understand, the minute Ling became Emperor, he became untouchable. No matter how much someone may not like him or approve of his leadership, he is still the Emperor and to harm or assassinate him would be to make enemies with every clan in Xing. Even if someone disliked him, if the Emperor was assassinated, the clans would unite to destroy the person responsible in order to avenge his death. If a clan was responsible, that clan would be eradicated by the rest." Lan Fan explained.

"How does that explain why May is the one being targeted?" Ed asked.

"Because until the Emperor has any children of his own, he must choose a successor amongst his half-siblings." Lan Fan explained as Ed deduced where this was heading.

"And he chose May. Let me guess, she doesn't know she's next in line for the throne, does she?" Ed asked as Lan Fan shook her head.

"Two years ago when we were making the trek back to Xing through the desert, the young lord and Princess Chang bonded and grew close. He elevated the Chang clan to a new standing in Xing upon being named Emperor and quietly named her as his successor should he die without children, or steward should he die before his firstborn comes of age to inherit the throne. Now one of the other clans seeks to eliminate her. We don't know who or why but we uncovered evidence of the plot against her life and the Emperor concocted the plan to send her here to Amestris under the guise of protecting the two of you from the same assassins. He believed that you and Alphonse would be able to protect her." Lan Fan explained as Ed grimaced, looking back towards the barracks for a moment.

"Then answer me this. Does Al know this too?" Ed asked but Lan Fan shook her head.

"I was going to tell him when we met up in Central but…on the trek here through the desert, May seemed excited about seeing Alphonse again. I could tell by her mannerisms that it was more than just a passing friendship. May taught him to use Alkahestry and he taught her to use Alchemy. The bond between them is…" Lan Fan said as Ed deduced what she was implying.

"I understand but that wasn't your call to make. May and Al both deserve to know the truth. She needs to know especially." Ed said as Lan Fan nodded.

"That's why I'm telling you, Edward. I can't be the one to tell her. The Emperor forbade me from telling her." She replied as Ed ran a hand over his face.

"Aww man, I walked right into this one didn't I?" he grumbled.

"There's another reason you need to be the one. I have a second mission to undertake here in Amestris." Lan Fan said, earning Ed's attention again. (AC: T.B.C. – FMA:B OST 2)

"Mission?" Ed asked curiously as Lan Fan turned completely towards him.

"I can't discuss it in too much detail but when we uncovered the plot against the Princess's life, we uncovered evidence of a separate plot, one that threatens the future of Amestris." Lan Fan explained as Ed's eyes widened in alarm.

"Amestris?" he asked.

"We're not sure what the goal is but we know that it's an international conspiracy with conspirators in both Amestris and Xing. Given recent events, I believe it's possible that it's tied to this Red Kingdom group." Lan Fan explained as Ed scowled.

"Does the military know about this?" Ed asked.

"I informed General Mustang in Central after Alphonse was attacked by Red Kingdom chimeras. The military is aware of the situation." Lan Fan said as Ed gave a nod.

"Alright. Anything else?" Ed asked as Lan Fan nodded and approached him, motioning for him to come closer.

"There is one more thing…" Lan Fan said before whispering something into Ed's ear, something that made his eyes widen in shock.

"She what?" Ed asked in soft spoken alarm. Lan Fan motioned to be quiet.

"Word cannot get out about this. I don't need to tell you why." Lan Fan said as Ed nodded understandingly.

"No, you don't." Ed replied.

"Now I must take my leave. Remember what I've told you Edward Elric. Protect Princess Chang with your life." Lan Fan said as Ed nodded.

"Yeah, but where are you going?" Ed asked but received no response as Lan Fan pulled her mask onto her head and raised her hood before running off, disappearing into the shadows. (End AC)

…

"I wonder what they're talking about out there." Winry commented as she sat on one of the beds, glancing out the door.

"Probably something the Emperor wanted Edward to know." May replied as Al examined a map of Amestris on a table in the center of the room. Winry then climbed off the bed and approached the table.

"So when do we leave for Dublith?" Winry asked as Al looked at her curiously.

"We?" Al asked, surprised.

"Yeah. You, me, Ed, and May." Winry said as Al blinked.

"Oh I honestly didn't think you were going to join us Winry. I thought you were just joining Ed as far as Ishval." Al said but Winry looked him in the eyes.

"And risk Ed's automail failing? No way! I spent two years building that armor! I'm not going to let it get messed up! Besides you're going to Dublith which means if you go by train you'll have to go through Rush Valley…that and you're the one with the huge research budget." Winry said with big sparkly eyes as Al sweat dropped.

"I'll make sure to get four tickets then." Al replied, defeated by the Automail mechanic who started squealing softly with glee before kissing him on the cheek.

"Thank you Al!" Winry said, alarming Al by the kiss.

"No problem, Winry." Al chuckled nervously, hoping Ed wasn't watching. That's when they heard a loud metal clang at the doorway. They turned to see Ed gripping the sides of his helmet just outside the door. He had bashed his head on the top of the doorframe.

"Al, how did you manage in this thing for four years?" Ed asked as he leaned over slightly to fit through the door.

"It's not like I had a choice." Al replied as Ed grimaced inside the helmet.

"Yeah, sorry. I didn't mean-." "No it's okay, brother. I guess part of its just weird to see you in there." Al said as Ed grinned and struck a pose.

"Hate to say it but I make this look good." Ed said as Al snickered.

"Yep. Next thing you know, people will be calling me short." Al joked as Ed's eye twitched.

"I'll ignore that one. But you know, if you're going to be impersonating me, you might as well look the part." Ed said as he reached under the bed and pulled out his suitcase, opening it up and pulling out his trademark red coat, handing it to Al.

"Ed…your coat…I can't accept this." Al said as Ed rolled his eyes.

"You think it'll fit on me in this thing? Go on, try it." Ed said as Al pulled on the coat. As he did, he suddenly noticed Winry, May, Maria, and Denny looking at him in stunned silence.

"What's wrong? Does it not look okay?" Al asked.

"No it's not that, Al…it's just, for a minute there, I thought you were Ed. If it wasn't for the fact that I knew Ed was inside that armor, I could've sworn it was like it was two years ago." Winry said as the brothers looked at one another.

"Well in a sense, our positions are reversed. Ed's wearing the armor and I'm the State Alchemist." Al replied.

"Yep so that means you're calling the shots now, Al." Ed said as Miles cleared his throat.

"I'll be taking my leave." Miles said before heading for the door.

"Come on, boys, let's get some rest. We've got a long day ahead of us and we'll need to be up early if we're going to catch the train for Rush Valley. Come on, Ed. I'll help you get out of there." Winry said but Ed backed away from her.

"No way. It's too much of a hassle to get in and out of this thing. I'd rather sleep in it." Ed said, startling Winry.

"Are…are you sure? It's gotta be painful in there with all of those leads running to your nerve endings." Winry said but Ed gave a dismissive wave.

"It's more of a pain to remove them and put them back in." Ed argued as Winry sighed heavily.

"Fine but try not to toss and turn a lot. If you break or dislodge something, then I'll have no choice but to open you up." Winry said as Ed climbed into bed, the bed groaning beneath his weight. The rest of them were climbing into their own beds as well.

"Don't worry, Winry. You're the best automail mechanic in the country. I'm sure it won't break that easily." Ed replied as Maria, having removed her uniform jacket, leaving her in only a tank top and her uniform trousers walked over to the light switch.

"Lights out everyone!" Maria called before the lights in the barracks went out.

* * *

**Elsewhere…**

(AC: Beneath the City – FMA:B OST1)  
The Quake Alchemist sat nursing his wounds in a darkened chamber. The chamber was lit only by a single beam of light from overhead, illuminating a makeshift operating table where a man in full surgical garb performed some kind of operation on a humanoid shape on the table. The patient was shrouded in surgical cloth so its identity was unknown. The twin girls sat nearby, sitting back to back, watching the figure operate on the patient.

"Back already, Sherman?" the figure asked as Horatio grimaced in pain.

"There were two Fullmetal Alchemists. One could perform alchemy without a transmutation circle, the other wore a suit of armor. He was incredibly strong. They caught me by surprise." Horatio lisped, his cheeks swollen from his injury.

"Armor? Did it introduce itself as Alphonse Elric?" the figure asked, continuing to operate.

"No sir. It introduced itself as Edward Elric." Sherman explained.

"So the older brother has learned of a way to try and protect the younger. This means the brothers are together now. Perfect. This will make our plan to bend the brothers to our side even more effective." The figure said as the woman alchemist emerged from the shadows, a pair of chimeras dragging a large sack behind them.

"We found the item you asked for. Sadly it's little more than dried bones. The flesh has long since rotted away." The woman said as the figure held its hand out, expecting to be handed something.

"The skull, please." The figure said as the woman reached into the sack and pulled out what appeared to be the skull of a dog but it seemed deformed somehow. Part of it seemed warped and partially distorted with features that didn't seem correct for a dog. The figure examined the skull in its hand for a moment (AC: Warning – FMA OST 2).

"This will do." The figure said as it turned towards the girls and nodded. The twin girls smiled darkly as they got up from where they sat and approached the operating table, one of them picking up the patient which was small enough to fit easily in her arms, while the other rolled the operating table away. The woman proceeded to dump the contents of the bag onto the ground, leaving a pile of bones behind. Horatio watched with confusion as the girl with the patient quietly placed the patient on the ground next to the bone pile. The figure had put the skull atop the bone pile even.

"What are you doing? Is the patient even alive?" he asked finally.

"Watch carefully, Horatio. You are about to witness the Immortal Alchemist perform his art." The woman alchemist said as she and the twin girls escorted him a fair distance away from the center of the room. The shaft of light overhead then expanded to reveal that the floor where the patient and the bones had been placed was the center of a transmutation circle. The figure then walked to the center of the circle, digging into its pocket and pulling out the Philosopher's Stone, gazing at it in the light in silence. Horatio recognized it immediately.

"A Philosopher's Stone…they do exist!" he gasped softly. He watched as the figure placed the stone into a glass tube with a needle on the end, the stone almost instantly turning into a liquid. The figure attached the tube to the handle of a syringe before kneeling down and stabbing the syringe deep into the patient's chest, injecting the stone into it before removing the needle. The figure then threw the needle away and walked to the edge of the circle. The figure then knelt down at the circle and put its hands to the edge, causing the circle to glow with red alchemical energy. Horatio's eyes widened in fear as he saw a massive grey eye open up in the middle of the circle, beneath the ingredients at the center. He then saw a red light start to shine from the patient's chest, the eye suddenly closing as the glow around the circle intensified. (End AC) When the light finally faded, they saw nothing but smoke. All was silent as the figure rose to its feet above the layer of smoke. There was nothing but silence for a while until they heard it, a sudden gasp before a bloodcurdling scream pierced the silence. (AC: Transient Life – FMA OST 2) The Lady Alchemist and both girls smiled proudly at the sound. The scream gradually dissolved into the sound of a young child crying and sobbing in pain. As the smoke cleared, Horatio saw something moving around on the ground. He quickly made out the form of the figure on the ground and his eyes widened in shock.

"Is that…Is that what I think it is?" Horatio asked but was ignored.

"Morser." The figure said as the woman alchemist looked towards it, "Take it to our agents in the south. Girls, go with her. Be sure to introduce yourselves properly. Tell her that the Immortal Alchemist has sent a present for the Elric brothers."

The twins and Morser smiled darkly amidst the cries from the figure in the center of the circle. (End AC)

* * *

Meanwhile in Miles's office, Miles stood behind his desk, phone in hand.

"Yes ma'am, Fullmetal is planning on heading to Dublith with a layover stop in Rush Valley tomorrow morning." Miles reported.

"_Good. Anything else?" _General Armstrong asked.

"Yes ma'am. We were attacked by the Red Kingdom recently. They were after Fullmetal and one of the attackers was an Alchemist. Former State Alchemist Horatio Sherman, the Quake Alchemist. He escaped." Miles reported.

"_Interesting. Is Fullmetal traveling by train?" _Armstrong asked.

"That is his intent, ma'am." Miles said. There was a pregnant pause before Armstrong spoke.

"_Good. Make sure you inform our contacts of his travel itinerary."_ Armstrong ordered.

"Yes ma'-…" Miles said before he heard the click on the other end.

…

In Central, Armstrong had just slammed the receiver down, a contemplative expression on her face. She took note of the time on the clock on her desk and rose to her feet, grabbing her uniform coat and hat. As she exited her office into the hall, she saw Mustang approaching from the other end.

"General Armstrong." Mustang greeted, saluting. Armstrong didn't even look at him.

"Mustang." She replied, the two officers coming to a stop, standing parallel to each other.

"How's the Northern Wall of Briggs this evening?" Mustang asked.

"Some requisitions forms meant for you got sent to my office by mistake. I had them sent to your office." Armstrong said as Roy arched a curious eyebrow.

"Requisitions forms you say? Thanks for the tip. By the way, I'm not sure if you've heard yet, but one of the sentries posted at the ruins of Laboratory Five has gone missing and it would appear Lab Four had a break in that same night. I've sent your brother to investigate." Roy said as Armstrong continued to glare straight ahead.

"One AWOL guard doesn't interest me. But…in the interest of cooperation you might be interested to know that Fullmetal has completed his business in the Ishval region and is on his way to Rush Valley." Armstrong said as Roy smiled.

"Good, that means they're on to something." Roy said.

"Mustang." Armstrong said, looking his way.

"General?" Mustang replied.

"Walk with me." Armstrong ordered as Roy arched a curious eyebrow but complied, walking along behind her.

"Quite unlike you to make a request like this." Mustang commented.

"Gloves off, Mustang." She snapped, Roy complying and removing his gloves.

"You realize that I can still perform alchemy without them." Roy said.

"I'm aware. The ability to perform a transmutation without a transmutation circle. It is a trait shared by those who have performed a human transmutation and lived. Have you ever contemplated performing a human transmutation willingly before, Mustang?" Armstrong asked as Roy scowled.

"Twice…two years ago." Roy said as they exited into the courtyard.

"Your adjutant, Captain Hawkeye?" Armstrong asked.

"Why are you interested?" Roy asked.

"Answer the question Mustang." Armstrong said bluntly.

"Yeah. Captain Hawkeye and the late Brigadier General Maes Hughes." Roy replied as they approached the stairs leading down towards the south gate.

"Then you know the ingredients needed to transmute a human body." Armstrong said as Roy glared at her.

"Yes." He said, unsure of where she was going with her questioning.

"Recite them for me." Armstrong ordered. Roy decided to humor her and cleared his throat.

"Water, 35 liters, Carbon, 20 kilograms, Ammonia, 4 liters, Lime, 1.5 kilograms, Phosphorous, 800 grams, Salt, 250 grams, Saltpeter, 100 grams, Sulfur, 80 grams, Fluorine, 7.5 grams, Iron, 5 grams, Silicon, 3 grams, and trace amounts of 15 other elements." Roy reported as they reached the bottom of the stairs where Armstrong's car was waiting for them.

"Good. Then you're not completely worthless after all." She said as her driver approached to open the door, limping as he walked.

"Care to explain why I just recited those?" Roy asked but received no response as Armstrong got into the car, the tinted windows hiding her inside. Roy watched as her driver closed the door for her.

"Something wrong, Lieutenant?" Roy asked the soldier.

"Knee surgery sir. Just released today." The Lieutenant replied as he got into the car. Roy watched as he started the car, the car driving off down the street. Roy started to turn and walk back into Central when he suddenly heard an explosion down the street. (AC: Fifth Laboratory – FMA:B OST 1) Roy spun towards the source of the blast and saw the General's car at the corner of the intersection near Central HQ, now nothing more than a burning hulk of twisted metal.

"GENERAL ARMSTRONG!" Roy exclaimed as he ran towards the car, clapping his hands together before thrusting them forward towards the car, using his mastery of flame alchemy to extinguish the flames. He quickly rushed towards the smoldering wreckage but as he got closer, it became clear that his efforts had been in vain. Seated in the car were two smoldering human husks. Roy grimaced in anger before he noticed something flutter down in front of him, something that made his blood run hot: a Red Kingdom bandana, partially burned by the flames. At that point it was now all too clear as to what had just transpired…

The Red Kingdom had assassinated General Armstrong.

* * *

**End Chapter 9**


	10. Chimeras

"Canceled?!" Alphonse yelped in surprise. He, Winry, Ed, and May were in the train station at East City. It was just after noon, having caught an express train to East City from Ishval. Al was at the ticket counter and had just been informed that all trains taking the route between Central and Ishval had been canceled.

"Sorry sir, but there's been a derailment further up the line. We just heard about it an hour ago. No injuries were reported but it'll take about twelve hours to clear. After that the military has the entire line between Central and Ishval restricted to military trains only. Not sure why though. Something to do with the opening of the new line between Ishval and Xing." The station attendant replied as Al scratched the back of his head.

"I see. I need to get to Dublith. Is there any way to get there from here?" Al asked as the attendant scratched his chin and nodded.

"Well to be honest, if you're going to Dublith, taking the train isn't the quickest way even when the line is clear. There's a road that leads from East City to Dublith. That same road can also take you to Rush Valley too. It's on all of the major maps of the country." The attendant said.

"Thanks for the tip." Al said as he picked up his suitcase and hurried to join the others.

"Did you get the tickets, Al?" Ed asked but Al shook his head.

"Sorry no. Problem on the lines. Accident has the main line blocked and the military has it restricted but there's a road that can take us straight to Dublith." Al said as the others stood up.

"Well, looks like we're walking." Winry said as Al unfolded a map of Amestris from his pocket and looked towards the southern and eastern parts of the country, spotting the road in question.

"It's a few days walk. Are you sure you're up to it?" Al asked.

"Yeah I'm up to it. It'll be just like old times, right Al?" Ed asked with a grin which went unseen due to the helmet on his head but Winry spotted something that made a thoughtful expression appear on her face.

"Hmm. State Alchemists are technically part of the military right?" Winry asked.

"Yeah. I'm technically a Major in the military. Why?" Al replied.

"Well couldn't you just order a military vehicle to drive us?" Winry asked, pointing towards a nearby car with State Military insignias on it.

"It sure beats walking." May said as she followed Al towards the car.

…

A few minutes later the four were riding in the car heading down the road out of East City towards Dublith. Ed, May, and Winry sat in the back while Al rode in front.

"I just can't believe my luck! A promotion to Corporal and then getting to meet the Fullmetal Alchemist, all in two weeks!" the driver, a soldier man with short black hair said with an excited grin.

"Um just so you know, Ed was the first Fullmetal Alchemist. I just inherited the title after him." Al said, motioning towards the hulking suit of automail driven armor behind the driver.

"Wow really? I always heard that the Fullmetal Alchemist was such a pipsqueak." The driver commented, not noticing the rattling from the armor.

"DON'T CALL ME SMALL! I'LL RIP OF YOUR FEET AND STICK'EM ON YOUR HEAD!" Ed yelled before getting bonked in the helmet by Winry's wrench.

"Settle down, Ed!" Winry warned.

"Excuse me, but how long of a drive is it to Dublith?" May asked.

"A few hours tops. This road is largely a straight shot to Dublith. There are three towns between East City and Dublith so we'll have ample opportunity for rest stops." The driver replied as Al glanced out the windows towards the trees as they drove past them.

"Okay. Just curious." May said.

"I'm curious May. Do you have something like Automail in Xing?" Winry asked but May shook her head.

"Sorry, no. It's rare to see anyone from Xing with Automail. Lan Fan's probably the only person I know from there to have automail." May replied.

"I imagine maintaining it must be a hassle, not being able to find a skilled mechanic and all." Winry commented.

"Actually she tries to avoid using her arm if at all possible. She also cleans it regularly." May replied as Ed looked towards her curiously.

"You two seem to be getting along a lot better than you did two years ago. You're not trying to kill each other." Ed said as May shrugged.

"Well when Ling elevated the Changs to a higher standing in the Empire, a lot of the competition became unnecessary. Lan Fan and I actually have had some time to get to know one another. Between us, she has a crush on the Emperor." May whispered with a cheeky smile.

"That would probably explain why she's so fanatically loyal to him." Al postulated.

"As she put it, she protects him as she would her own heart. If his heart stops beating, then so does hers." May explained as hearts appeared in Winry's eyes.

"How romantic. Does Ling know?" She gushed.

"No and he probably never will." May said sadly.

"He always did strike me as kinda thick headed." Ed sniggered. (AC: Trisha's Lullaby – FMA:B OST 1)

"It's not a matter of Ling's awareness. It's a matter of social order." May said, looking out the window.

"Social order?" Winry asked, confused.

"The members of the Fan clan have been vassals under the Yao clan for centuries. The relationship between the two clans is that of a servant to their lords. No romantic entanglements can exist between either clan as it could compromise the Fan clan's ability to protect their charges. With Ling as the Emperor, he'll already be forced to take at least fifty concubines to sire the next heir to the throne of Xing. The closest Lan Fan could get to having a romantic relationship with Ling is if she were to become the Fan clan's representative in that regard." May explained with a sad expression.

"Does Ling know how Lan Fan feels about him?" Winry asked.

"If he does, he's never said anything. Privately, I think they both know how the other feels but refuse to act. They seem content with the way things are. Kind of an unspoken and forbidden love that they know exists and only silently acknowledge." May said, looking dreamy eyed out the window.

"Wow, a forbidden love scenario." Winry said, starry eyed from the explanation. (End AC) They were all silent for a while before the driver suddenly slammed on the brakes, the car screeching to a halt.

"What is it, what's the matter?!" Al asked as the driver pointed.

"Look, up ahead!" he said. They looked and saw a man in an elegant red jacket, khaki colored trousers, black riding boots, a white shirt with sky blue vest and bow tie, and a top hat waving them down, distress clear on his face.

"Looks like he's in trouble." Al said as they quickly climbed out of the car. The man immediately started running towards them, almost teary eyed in relief.

"Oh thank God you stopped! Please! We need help!" the man pleaded.

"What's the matter?! What happened?" Al asked as the man caught his breath.

"I'm the Ringmaster for the Wickes Brothers Circus. We were set to open a new show later today but we were besieged by these strange creatures! Most of my performers are injured or frightened, and all of our animals were stolen! Please, you're military, you need to help us!" the man begged as Al nodded. (AC: Mount Briggs~Overture~ - FMA:B OST 2)

"Where're you set up? Lead the way!" Al ordered as the Ringmaster led them down a dirt road a short distance, the driver bringing their car with them. The road then emptied out into a large open field where the circus tents had been previously set up. The Big Top tent had collapsed along with a few other smaller tents. All around the area sat injured clowns and acrobats while one or two of the animal trainers wept over the loss of their animals.

"Corporal." Al said, the driver immediately standing at attention.

"Sir!" he replied.

"I want you to drive as fast as you can to the nearest city and call for assistance. Use my name if necessary." Al instructed, the driver saluting and immediately climbing back into the car before driving off. Winry and May quickly raced into the crowd to help the wounded while Ed looked at the Ringmaster.

"You said strange creatures attacked? Were they Chimeras?" Ed asked as the Ringleader nodded.

"Yes, that's what they were called. They were led by two human-form chimeras, a boar and a frog-like one." The Ringleader said as Ed and Al's eyes widened in shock.

"Zampano and Jerzo? It couldn't have been them." Al said, horrified at the notion.

"Believe it, Elric." A voice said from nearby. The brothers both looked to see two other human-form chimeras approaching.

"Darius! Heinkel! What are you doing here?!" Al asked.

"We work here. We've been traveling with the circus since that…incident in Central two years ago." Darius replied.

"But Zampano and Jerzo…they attacked the circus?" Ed asked.

"Yeah. They've fallen in with the Red Kingdom. I don't know why but the next time I see them, I'll kill 'em!" Heinkel growled, literally.

"They tried to convince us to join them, saying we could get our bodies back to normal if we did." Darius added.

"We refused and they took off, heading north with the other circus animals." Heinkel said as Ed and Al turned and looked towards the road.

"How long ago was this?" Al asked.

"Less than an hour ago, why?" Heinkel replied, the brothers exchanging glances and nodding to one another.

"Mr. Gorilla, I have a favor to ask of you." Ed said, as Darius sweat dropped.

"Two years and you still don't know my name?!" Darius asked.

"Let it go, Darius." Heinkel mumbled.

"Can you two watch after Winry and May over there?" Ed asked as the two chimeras looked back towards the two women before turning back and nodding.

"You can count on us, Elric." Heinkel replied with a reassuring smile.

"If we don't come back before nightfall, can you get them to Rush Valley?" Al asked.

"You got it." Darius replied.

"And above all else, watch after May. She's in just as much danger as Al and I are." Ed said, earning a curious look from Al.

"Anything else?" Heinkel asked. He and Darius were taking their orders without question.

"Don't come looking for us, no matter what." Al said before the brothers both turned and started running back along the road.

"Hey…is it just me, or was that Ed in the armor?" Darius asked as Heinkel sweat dropped.

"You just now noticed that?" he asked. (End AC)

…

Ed and Al were running through the forest, trying to find any sign of the chimeras or where they had gone.

"I can't believe Zampano and Jerzo would just turn on us like that!" Ed said as they ran.

"It could have been another pair of chimera with similar powers!" Al replied.

"Even so! Heinkel and Mr. Gorilla recognized them! They've gone rogue!" Ed argued.

"But last we saw them, they were being taken away by General Mustang's men!" Al said but Ed was skeptical.

"Who knows what may have happened afterwards!" Ed said as they reached a clearing, coming to a stop in the center of it.

"Do we even know where we're going?" Ed asked as Al dropped to one knee, placing a hand on the ground, his eyes shut. He remained in this position for about a minute before popping back up onto his feet.

"This way." He said as he took off, heading North West, Ed following him.

"Are you sure, Al?" Ed asked.

"First step of learning Alkahestry is learning to read's the Dragon's Pulse. May taught it to me." Al replied as they continued running.

"If it leads us to where the Red Kingdom are hiding then it's fine with me." Ed before Al slid to a halt in front of him, Ed stopping just behind him.

"Al? What's the matter?" Ed asked.

"Brother…you said something back there to Darius and Heinkel. You said that May is in as much danger as we are. What do you mean by that?" Al asked, turning towards Ed who froze in place, his expression unreadable due to the helmet on his head. After a moment's silence, Ed sighed in exasperation.

"I've been meaning to tell you since last night. Lan Fan told me something about the assassins from Xing. They're not after us. They're after May." Ed explained, removing his helmet, causing Al to blink in shock.

"May? But…but how is that? I was attacked in Central and May said she was with you and Winry in Resembool when it happened." Al said.

"Lan Fan said that was a decoy. A fake attack by an agent of Ling's to trick you into thinking you were the target." Ed explained as Al furrowed his brow, trying to figure it out.

"But…But that makes no sense! Why would making me appear to be the target help May at all?" Al asked.

"Because you wouldn't worry about her as much as if you knew that May was. May doesn't know she's the target either. The assassins want to kill her off because she's next in line for Emperor of Xing if Ling were to die before he has kids or before they're old enough. Lan Fan thinks that these assassins might also have ties to the Red Kingdom." Ed explained as Al clinched his fists.

"And we left her alone?" Al asked through his clinched teeth.

"Al, be rational. If the Red Kingdom does have ties to the plot against her, then bringing them down will help us keep her safe. We might even identify the people trying to kill her. Besides, we're not even sure that the assassins know that she's in Amestris." Ed said as Al punched one of the trees near him, his head hung down in frustration.

"You're right. Come on, let's go. They're this way." Al said as he turned and started running again, Ed following after him, pulling his helmet back on as they ran.

…

Back at the circus camp, several civilian vehicles had arrived with people bringing food and medical supplies to the circus performers. Winry and May were just finishing to help load some of the wounded onto one of the trucks to be rushed to a hospital. The Circus Master was with them.

"Thank you so much, young ladies. Your help has probably saved most of our performers lives. We owe you a debt we can never repay." The Circus Master said but Winry shook her head.

"May was the real hero here. Her knowledge of Alkahestry is what helped save your people." Winry said as May blushed.

"It was nothing." May replied.

"Have you seen where Ed and Al went? I haven't seen them since we arrived." Winry said.

"The boys went charging off into the woods after the chimeras." Darius said as he and Heinkel approached.

"They WHAT?!" Winry yelled, causing the two chimeras and the circus master to recoil in fear. May however looked off into the woods with a thoughtful look on her face.

"I thought I sensed something strange about their Chi. They've really made some progress in getting away from us." May commented as Winry groaned.

"When I get my hands on Ed, he'll be even shorter than he already is!" Winry growled.

"Calm down. Those two are tougher than they look." Heinkel said.

"Yeah. They said to get you two to Rush Valley if they weren't back before nightfall." Darius said before Heinkel suddenly looked up at the sky in alarm.

"Did you hear that?" he asked.

"I didn't hear anything." Darius replied before he too looked at the sky in alarm.

"What is it?" Winry asked before they heard a distant rumbling sound. They turned and saw storm clouds approaching from the east.

"Storm's coming." May said as Xiao-Mei started shivering on May's shoulder.

"We better get a move on for Rush Valley if we're going to outrun that storm." Heinkel said as they headed for a battered old military car that had seen better days. The car was adorned with circus icons and symbols.

"Hey, Yoki, wake up!" Darius yelled as he reached into the passenger seat of the car and pulled a cowering Yoki from the car.

"Oh! Darius! No need to be so rude!" the ex-military officer grumbled.

"Start the car. We're making a run for it towards the west." Heinkel said as Darius set Yoki down into the driver's seat.

"Finally! Leaving this hell-hole for good! Fine by me!" Yoki said as the chimeras and both girls climbed into the car, Yoki starting the car and almost instantly tearing off down the road, headed west. As the car rumbled and bounced along the road, Winry couldn't help but look out the windows towards the line of trees.

"Ed…where have you gone?" she asked softly, absently rotating her engagement ring on her finger in agitation.

…

A short while later, Ed and Al were still running through the forest when they heard the rumble of thunder.

"I don't like the looks of those clouds!" Al said as Ed sweat dropped.

"Yeah it just occurred to me! I'm a walking-talking lightning rod right now!" Ed said as Al quickly stopped and dropped down onto one knee, putting his hand to the ground to try and read the Dragon's Pulse.

"Anything?" Ed asked as Al grimaced.

"They're close." He replied as they continued running. After a couple minutes of running, they came out of the woods into what appeared to be an isolated farm that had fallen into slight disrepair. The barn and silos were falling apart but the farmhouse was in far better shape. The brothers looked around but didn't see any sign of the Red Kingdom or the chimeras.

"Are you sure we've been following the right trail?" Ed asked as Al placed a hand on the ground again.

"Positive. This is the place." He said, transmuting the arm blade.

"Alright we'll-…" Ed said before they heard a gunshot, a bullet ricocheting off of Ed's armor and bouncing harmlessly into the air, alarming them both.

"Hold it right there!" an old woman's voice called. They looked up at the second story window of the farmhouse to see an old woman leveling a rifle at them. The brothers immediately raised their hands.

"Way to go Al. We found an old lady, not the Red Kingdom." Ed mumbled as Al sweat dropped.

"Sorry." He mumbled back.

"Who are you two?! What are you doing on my land?!" the woman yelled.

"Please ma'am! We've gotten lost! Can we have some shelter, at least until the storm passes?!" Al asked as the woman glanced up at the sky.

"That storm ain't passin' until well after midnight! Trust me, these old bones can feel it! Now who are you?!" the woman asked, her gun still trained on the two.

"I'm Alphonse Elric and this is my brother Edward! I'm a State Alchemist! See, this is my watch!" Al called, raising his watch. The woman lowered her rifle upon seeing the watch.

"State Alchemist eh? Well why didn't ya say so?! Come on in! Door's unlocked!" she called as she lowered her rifle and disappeared from the window. The brothers looked at each other, shrugged, and started for the door. (AC: Memories – FMA OST 1). As they entered the house, they found it to be a quaint little home with many antiquities and some old farming equipment. The old woman soon emerged from the second floor, carrying the rifle but immediately propping it up against the wall on a refurbished holder for fireplace equipment. The woman walked with a cane, her white hair bound up in a tight bun on the back of her head.

"Come on in boys. Don't be shy. Ol' Delilah won't harm ya. You're a State Alchemist after all." She said as she approached them.

"Pleasure to meet you ma'am." Alphonse greeted as the woman smiled warmly at them.

"Oh no need for name callin' like that. Call me Delilah. I've lived out here for nigh on forty years and everyone I know calls me Delilah." She said.

"Well you can call me Al." Al said as Ed removed his helmet.

"And you can call me Ed." Ed commented as Delilah chuckled up at him.

"Ooh you're a tall one aren't you?" she said as Ed froze. It was the first time anyone had referred to him as tall.

"Ed?" Al asked, worriedly. Ed was non responsive, still in shock that someone had referred to him tall.

"Is he alright?" Delilah asked as Al knocked on Ed's shoulder guard.

"I think so. But don't let the armor fool you. He's not that tall really." Al commented as Ed's armor started rattling, earning a death glare from Ed.

"What was that?!" he asked through clinched teeth.

"Nothing!" Al replied quickly.

"Oh I see. Armor adds a few inches huh? Is this one of those automail battle suits?" Delilah asked as Ed's head drooped down in misery. He was back to being the Fullmetal pipsqueak.

"Yes ma-…I mean Delilah. Ed's fiancée made it for him." Al explained as Delilah led them into the kitchen where a tea pot had started whistling.

"Mmm. I haven't seen one of those suits since I was a younger woman. It's how I met my husband. He was a State Alchemist too and me…I was an automail mechanic working to build automail armored suits for the military…back before they discontinued them." Delilah explained as she poured three cups of tea for them.

"You used to make automail?" Ed asked as Delilah smiled and nodded.

"Oh yes. Back before it was that fancy stuff they use to replace limbs. You ever seen those?" Delilah asked as Ed scratched the back of his head with an innocent grin.

"Seen them? My leg's practically hums all the time." Ed said, raising his left leg slightly while Delilah served them their tea and sat down across from them.

"Really? What happened to your leg dear?" Delilah asked but the brothers both glanced away from her in shame.

"We'd…we'd rather not talk about it." Al replied as Delilah gave an understanding nod.

"Oh you poor dears. I didn't mean to pry. Let's change the subject. What sort of alchemy is your specialty?" Delilah asked Al who pondered.

"Um, well, I don't think I have a specialization. I've been looking for a way to get Ed's leg back to normal and I guess my alchemical talent impressed the right people that they gave me the State Alchemist's certification." Al explained as Ed blinked.

"You're still trying to get my leg back? Al I thought we agreed that it was forever out of reach for me. It would involve…" Ed said before whispering in his ear, "…it would involve opening up the gate."

"You agreed. I didn't." Al replied as Ed glared at him.

"Now boys, don't fight. What's your title dear?" Delilah asked as Al cleared his throat.

"My title is Fullmetal. It used to be Ed's before he left the State Alchemists. He let me take it instead." Al explained as Delilah smiled.

"Well isn't that sweet of him. My late husband never had a title to speak of. Just his rank: Major. Major Maxwell Fletcher was his name. He was so proud to have been made a State Alchemist. They even let me keep his watch after he passed away, God rest his soul." Delilah said as Ed narrowed his eyes in thought.

"Fletcher?" he asked himself quietly.

"I'm sure he was a great alchemist." Al said as Delilah nodded.

"Oh he was." She replied as they heard a clap of thunder. (End AC)

"Oh goodness me! Would you look at the weather! It's raining cats and dogs out there! I've got a spare room down here on the ground floor but I'm using it to break in a new puppy I got just recently so you'll have to use my guest room upstairs. Is that okay?" Delilah asked.

"We don't mean to impose." Al said but Delilah raised her hand, motioning dismissively.

"Think nothing of it, boys. In this weather, that automail is just a giant lightning rod and we don't want to cook him alive now do we?" Delilah asked with a smile.

"Then at least let us pay for the room." Al said but Delilah shook her head.

"Forget it young man, it's on the house. It's the least I can do for a State Alchemist and his brother." Delilah said as Al smiled.

"Thank you ma'am. I don't mean to impose further but could we use your phone? I need to check in with the military so they don't worry about me." Al said but Delilah sweat dropped.

"I'm afraid the closest phone around is over in the next town and that's twelve miles west of here. Sorry young man." Delilah said as Al gave an understanding nod.

"Oh well. Thank you anyway. We'll be up in our room." Al said as he and Ed stood up, heading for the stairs.

"Second door on your right!" Delilah called as they walked up the stairs, Ed carrying his helmet under his arm.

"Hey Al…" Ed said softly as they reached the door to their room.

"Hmm?"

"There's something suspicious about Delilah." Ed whispered.

"She's just a kind old lady, brother." Al replied as they entered the guest room.

"I dunno. There's something about her story that smells funny to me." Ed replied as they sat down on the two twin beds in the room, facing each other. The bed groaned and creaked under Ed's weight.

"Like what?" Al asked.

"For starters, she was lying about her husband having never received a title as a State Alchemist. Every State Alchemist has had a title such as Fullmetal or Flame or Crystal or something like that for as long as the State Alchemists have been around. Why wouldn't her husband have a title?" Ed asked as Al pondered.

"Maybe she forgot it." Al suggested but Ed wasn't convinced.

"No, didn't you hear Delilah a few minutes ago? She said he never had a title to speak of." Ed said.

"To speak of, implying that he might've had a title but never used it. He might've just preferred his rank over his title." Al said as Ed shrugged.

"Okay maybe that's the reason. There's still something about her that makes me suspicious. Something about the name Fletcher. I feel like I've seen that name before somewhere." Ed said as he rubbed his chin in thought.

"Right now I'm hoping Winry and May have made it to Rush Valley by now." Al said, looking out the window towards the deluge of rain that came down outside.

"Yeah me too." Ed said as he laid back on the bed.

…

That evening in the southern town of Metso, Winry and May sat by the window of a local Inn. The two of them plus Darius, Heinkel, and Yoki had stopped there to wait out the storm overnight. Metso was the unofficial halfway point for them in their journey to Rush Valley and the storm had overtaken them by now, making the roads too dangerous to travel on.

"It's really coming down out there." May said worriedly, Xiao-Mei shivering close to her.

"Yeah. I'm worried about Ed. With that armor on, Ed's essentially a giant lightning rod. I hope they found shelter to wait out the storm." Winry said worriedly.

"Al told me about what their teacher put them through to prove their capacity in learning alchemy. Stranding them for a month on an island without using alchemy to survive. If they survived that as kids, they can survive on their own in the woods as adults." May said but her words of comfort didn't sooth Winry's fears.

"They may not worry about themselves, but I worry for them. I've worried for them ever since they left to try and get their bodies back six years ago." Winry said, absently rotating her engagement ring on her finger again.

"You're spinning your ring again." May said, catching Winry's attention.

"Hmm?" She said, noticing her hand.

"You were spinning your ring on your finger. I noticed you doing that in the car on the way over." May said as Winry stared at the ring with a look of silent realization. (AC: Trisha's Lullaby – FMA:B OST 1)

"Ed…you romantic fool." She said with a teary smile, confusing May, causing her to sweat drop in alarm.

"Uh! Winry I didn't mean to upset you!" May yelped but Winry smiled and shook her head.

"No, you didn't. I was just remembering something Ed said when he gave me this ring. He had Al make our rings out of a piece of his old armor. He said the material used in the rings, Al's armor, would represent Al, and the rings themselves would represent the union between Ed and I, so that, even in some small way, the three of us: Me, Ed, and Al, would always be together, regardless of the distance between us." Winry said as she gazed at her ring with a quiet smile. May couldn't help but smile at the thought as well.

"Wow that was really romantic. Ed came up with it?" May asked as Winry chuckled.

"I know, right? It's so unlike him…and yet…I guess he's always looked out for me. I mean it's the reason I wear all these earrings. Ed bought them for me. He might've bought them as a bribe to try and keep me from kicking his ass for breaking his automail again but…he bought them for me regardless because he thought I would like them." Winry said as she absently ran a finger along her right ear, feeling each of her earrings.

"I always wondered about that." May said.

"What about you and Al?" Winry asked as May blinked in surprise.

"Me and Al?" She asked, startled, unconsciously blushing at the thought.

"Yeah. I thought the two of you were an item. Ed told me about how upset you were when you thought Al had died two years ago in Central. I thought the two of you were…" she said as May blushed.

"Oh that. I was just an innocent little girl back then. I mean wouldn't you be upset if you thought Al had died?" May said, flustered, as Winry nodded.

"I was upset. Six years ago when Al first lost his body. I thought at first he was dead, but when that armor moved and talked with Al's voice, I knew he was still alive." Winry said as May smiled.

"See?" she replied as Winry gave her a knowing look. She wasn't buying May's story for a minute.

"Yeah." Winry said as her gaze shifted back to her engagement ring.

…

Back at the Fletcher home, Ed lay on his back in bed smiling at his left hand. He had removed the armored glove over his hand and was quietly stroking his engagement ring with his thumb. (End AC). He then heard the bed next to his creaking. He turned and saw Al tossing and turning, letting out small grunts of frustration.

"What's the matter?" Ed asked.

"I can't get comfortable. No matter where I turn on this bed, it's like there are a bunch of tiny needles poking me." Al grumbled as Ed stared blankly at him.

"You think I feel any different? I've got needles digging into my skin here." He grumbled as Al sat up finally and started sweeping his hand across the mattress to sweep away the needles.

"This bed is covered in these needles!" Al groaned as Ed sighed and got out of bed, putting the glove back on.

"Come on, let's switch. The needles won't bother me." Ed groaned as he and Al switched beds. The second Al sat down on the bed, he heard a squishing sound.

"Ed…" Al said in a low voice.

"What?" Ed asked as he lay down.

"What have you been doing over here?" Al asked, causing Ed to stare at him blankly.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"This bed. It's covered in…what is this? Slime?" Al asked as Ed sat up.

"What, you think I did that?" Ed asked.

"It's all over the place!" Al exclaimed, several strands of a sticky clear substance dangling between his hand and the bed.

"It wasn't there when I sat down!" Ed argued, turning away from Al with a scowl, his arms crossed over his chest. Al was about to say something in response when he saw something that made him pause. He got up and walked over towards Ed, looking at the back of his armor.

"Maybe it was." Al said, confusing Ed.

"What do you mean?" Ed asked.

"The back of your armor is covered in needles. They're stuck to it from that same slime from the other bed! You just didn't notice it!" Al said as Ed scowled.

"Sorry. I can't feel anything with this armor. I wasn't deliberately leading you into that." Ed said as Al brushed the needles off Ed's back before picking one up and looking at it curiously.

"I know." He said absently, looking at the needle in the light of the lamp in their room.

"What is it?" Ed asked, looking at the needle with him.

"This isn't an ordinary needle. This looks like some kind of barb or quill." Al said as Ed looked at the needle.

"Yeah. You're right." Ed said, taking the needle from him and examining it himself.

"Why are their needles and slime in our beds? Why couldn't it be something less creepy like a hair or something?" Al asked as Ed's eyes furrowed in thought for a moment. (AC: Suspicion – FMA OST 3)

"Hair? Hair…wait a minute, hair! Cutting Hair! That's it!" Ed said as he snarled angrily.

"What's it, brother?" Al asked as Ed turned towards him, grabbing his helmet off the nightstand between their beds.

"Al, I know for a fact Delilah's been lying to us this whole time. Her husband was never a State Alchemist at all!" Ed said as Al blinked.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"The name, Al! Her husband's name! Fletcher! Every State Alchemist typically publishes their research, albeit disguised as something else to encrypt it. The name Fletcher stood out to me because I remembered reading a book written by an Alchemist named Fletcher, but it wasn't a Maxwell Fletcher…it was a D. Fletcher." Ed said as Al's eyes widened, realizing the same thing Ed did.

"Delilah Fletcher. I remember that book. She was the State Alchemist, not her husband! The Cutting Hair Alchemist." Al said but Ed grinned.

"Yeah but do you know what her specialty was?" Ed asked.

"No, not really." Al replied.

"Her specialty was the creation of chimeras. Her title wasn't Cutting Hair like human hair, but Cutting Hare as in rabbit! She combined a rabbit with some other animal that made its skin sharp to the touch, a cutting hare." Ed explained as he rose to his feet.

"It makes sense. She could be in league with the Red Kingdom." Al suggested.

"Want to know something else, Al? Do you remember where we first read her book?" Ed asked as he gave Al a grave look.

"Not really." Al replied.

"It was in the personal library of Shou Tucker, the Sewing Life Alchemist." Ed said as Al's eyes widened in horror. Immediately the memories of the evil alchemist and the tragedy that befell his daughter Nina at his own hands flashed through the minds of both brothers. At this, Ed put the helmet on his head and they both hurried down the stairs and started searching for Delilah but they couldn't find her anywhere in the house.

"Any sign of her?!" Ed asked as they met up outside of a room on the ground floor, the door closed.

"No but her rifle is missing." Al replied as Ed grimaced inside his helmet.

"I knew there was something fishy about her!" Ed growled as Al looked at the floor near the door.

"Brother, look!" Al exclaimed, pointing at the floor. Ed looked and saw what appeared to be a set of muddied foot prints that looked like a cross between human feet and animal paws, leading into the door. The brothers looked at each other and nodded. Ed immediately tried the door handle but it was locked.

"Al!" Ed said as Al clapped his hands together and placed one hand on the door, performing a partial transmutation that shattered the door into splinters. Ed immediately stepped into the room but they found nothing. The room was completely empty. No people and no furniture, just four walls, the roof, a boarded window, and the concrete foundation of the house itself.

"This doesn't make sense. There's nothing here!" Ed said as they stepped into the room. Al looked down at the ground, following the muddied prints until they suddenly stopped in the middle of the room. As Ed walked around, his footsteps made the usual clunking sound of the armor. But when he stepped on an area near the center, the clunking seemed to echo slightly.

"Wait, Al, did you hear that?" Ed asked as he looked down at the floor, tapping his foot against it slightly.

"Yeah I did. Stand back." Al said, clapping his hands together and pressing them to the ground, causing the floor to be transmuted into a downward staircase, leading into a tunnel beneath the house.

"I knew it! She was hiding something!" Ed exclaimed as the brothers walked down into the tunnel. The tunnel had been built like a mineshaft and had clearly been visited recently as the lanterns hanging from the walls were still lit. The brothers quietly walked through the tunnel for about a minute until they reached a large area full of equipment, beds, a desk littered with papers, and other amenities that an alchemist would use.

"This must be where her research is hidden." Al said.

"How very observant of you." A voice said from behind them. They turned and saw Delilah leveling her rifle at them. Her cane was hooked onto her belt. (End AC)

"Delilah Fletcher, the Cutting Hare Alchemist." Ed said as Delilah scowled at them.

"You boys should learn not to go poking around where you're not welcome." Delilah commented but both brothers scowled at her.

"If we didn't learn that lesson six years ago, we aren't going to learn it now, lady." Ed replied.

"Oh I'm well aware of that. You boys…I know exactly who you are. The Fullmetal Alchemists. Edward and Alphonse Elric. You boys performed the taboo. You tried to play God and were punished for trying to enter his domain. That's why your leg is automail, isn't it boy?" Delilah asked as Ed snarled at her.

"Shut up! You're one to preach at us about playing God! You're one of the leading authorities on chimeras! You don't call that trying to play God?!" Ed yelled at her as Delilah scowled.

"On the contrary. I wasn't creating something from nothing. That is the power of God. The only being in the universe capable of creating something from nothing. It's when we try to create or bring back something that has already died that we enter his domain. Like bringing your loving mother back from the grave, right boys?" Delilah asked.

"We paid for our mistake! Don't you dare try and excuse what you've done by comparing it to our mistake! It's true we committed the taboo and performed a human transmutation! I lost my leg and Al lost his whole body! I gave up my right arm to bind Al's soul in this very suit of armor I'm wearing right now! We went through four years of hell just trying to get our bodies back to normal! So don't preach to us about who's in the wrong here!" Ed yelled at her as Delilah stood with her rifle still pointed at them.

"I refuse to acknowledge that creating chimeras is a mistake…however…my one mistake was ever imparting that knowledge to another alchemist who misused that knowledge for a twisted and evil purpose." Delilah said as the brothers paused.

"What are you talking about?" Al asked. Delilah seemed to frown in sadness at the question.

"You boys…You deserve to know the truth." Delilah said, lowering the rifle and tossing it aside, surprising the boys. Delilah took hold of her cane, a sad expression on her face as she hung her head in shame. (AC: Dante – FMA OST 2)

"You have a right to be angry at me boys. I have blood on my hands. The blood of innocents. Years ago, a young man came to my house and asked me to teach him bio-alchemy. He wanted to learn to create chimeras. I refused time and time again until finally his persistence paid off. I took him in as my student, taught him everything I knew about creating chimeras. I never knew how heartless and how selfish he truly was. He moved to Central with his family…then…he did the unspeakable. He surpassed me in a way I could never have imagined, in a way I never could have even allowed myself. He created a chimera that was superior to every chimera I had ever created." Delilah said before looking at the boys, grief and sadness clear on her face.

"You boys, you knew this man. His name was Shou Tucker." Delilah said as the brothers' eyes widened in shock.

"Tucker?! The Sewing Life Alchemist?!" Al asked as Ed removed his helmet, showing an expression of pure rage at his very mention.

"You taught him to create chimeras!?" Ed asked through clinched teeth, literally shaking with anger.

"You know the terrible things he did, boys. If I had never taught him to create chimeras, his wife would still be alive today. I bear full responsibility for her death." Delilah said, Ed clinching his fists in anguish, tears running down his face.

"You think that's all he did?! He mutilated his own daughter too! He turned her and their family dog into a monster! She was just a little girl! His only daughter! And he mutilated her without hesitation or remorse! It's because of you that an innocent little girl and her mother are both dead!" Ed yelled at her but Delilah shook her head.

"You are correct to a point, Edward. I hold myself responsible for the death of Mrs. Tucker and the transformation of Nina Tucker…but not her death." Delilah said as she started to walk towards a part of the tunnel that was curtained off from the rest.

"What are you talking about? Nina's dead! She was killed by Scar two years ago!" Ed yelled.

"You're wrong. She's not dead, Elric. She's alive." Delilah said as the brothers froze in disbelief.

"But…Scar…he killed her. How could she be alive?" Al asked as Delilah stopped at the curtain and turning towards them before grabbing hold of the curtain before ripping it down. (AC: Revelation – FMA OST 2) What the brothers saw behind the curtain made them both freeze in absolute shock and disbelief. Lying asleep on a cot in a small alcove of the cave was the form of a six year old girl with long brown hair. A sheet was pulled up to her chest with her arms laying on top, showing patches of white fur from the hands up to her biceps. Her hands were long and clawed.

"Is that…It can't be!" Ed exclaimed, both brothers shaking in absolute shock.

"After the military found out about Shou Tucker's actions, they ordered his latest abomination to be confiscated and sent to an alchemist who specialized in chimeras in the hopes that they would be able to reverse the process. It's been two years, but I've gotten her this far. She is still a chimera, but at least she resembles her original human form more than the creature she was turned into." Delilah said as Ed dropped to his knees, in shock.

"Brother…is it really…" Al asked, visibly shaken by the revelation. Ed, just as shaken, swallowed hard before answering…

"It's…It's Nina."

* * *

**End Chapter 10**

Delilah Fletcher is named after the Fletcher Class Destroyer.


	11. Deception

(AC: Transient Life – FMA OST 2)  
Ed and Al were both frozen in place by the sight of the partially restored but very much alive Nina Tucker lying asleep on her left side on the cot beneath the Fletcher home. Delilah Fletcher stood looking at the boys with a saddened expression.

"I know it's hard to see such an innocent thing in such a pitiful state boys. But at least it's better than the state she was in when she was first brought to me two years ago." Delilah said as the boys continued to stare in disbelief.

"But…how…how did you reverse the transmutation?" Ed asked as Delilah looked at the poor girl with a saddened gaze.

"It wasn't easy. It took me two years of intensive study to try and figure out what exactly Shou had done to her. For a while it seemed that she would be forever doomed to live out her life as a monster, a victim of one man's greed and selfishness. Her life will never be the same as it once was. But now she has a chance to become something far greater. A testament to future generations and a poster child for the saving grace that comes from alchemy." Delilah said, confusing the brothers.

"What do you mean?" Ed asked as Delilah looked their way.

"I cannot take full responsibility for Nina's recovery. I had help. A friend came to me and offered to help restore Nina to a more human form, better than before, to bring her to the next stage of human evolution. I accepted their help and together we worked to bring Nina back to us." Delilah explained as Ed rose to his feet.

"Next stage?" Al asked, the brothers beginning to be unnerved by her implications.

"We humans are but just one milestone on the road of evolution. The people who helped me restore Nina wish to elevate all of humanity to the next stage. They possess the key to immortality and they're willing to offer it to any who are willing to join them." Delilah said as she produced a red handkerchief bearing a familiar symbol. The sight of the symbol made the brothers angry.

"You! You're with the Red Kingdom! They're the ones who did this?!" Al asked as Delilah nodded.

"The Red Kingdom has the power to revive the dead. Nina's mutilated body might've been killed, but the only way to restore her to her original form was to bring her to the next stage of humanity's evolution." Delilah said as the brothers glared angrily at her.

"That's not Nina! Whatever they did to create that…thing couldn't have been done! There's only one way they could've brought it to life and that's by using a Philosopher's Stone and I won't be party to anyone who would use a stone for something like that, not when I know what it takes to create a stone in the first place!" Ed yelled tearfully, Al nodding in agreement.

"I don't understand why you're both upset. We've shown the world that the taboo doesn't have to be taboo anymore. It can be used to bring the dead back to life. We know that you both cared for Nina. We've brought her back to you. She only wants to be with her big brothers aga-." "SHUT UP!" Ed yelled angrily.

"Just shut up you old hag! Don't you dare try and use Nina against us! We regret that we couldn't save her two years ago but we refuse to accept that THAT thing is Nina! What part of her is the original Nina?!" Ed yelled.

"Her remains were used in the transmutation that brought her back. You think I don't share your grief over what happened to Nina? You're wrong. I genuinely wept over what Shou Tucker did to his wife and child. I know what it's like to lose a child. My own son was killed several years ago in a war that should never have been waged in the first place. But when the Red Kingdom showed me that it was possible for our dead children to be brought back to life…imagine it boys. A world where parents no longer feel the pain that comes from the death of a child, and children like you two once were, will never feel the sadness of losing a parent. There will be no more children like you who grieve over the loss of a loved one. The Immortal Alchemist can make this all happen. He's offering you a chance to join us and be hailed as heroes." Delilah explained but Ed and Al remained firm.

"No." Ed replied immediately.

"As tempting as the offer sounds, we've made our peace with our mother's passing. We tried playing God once before and it cost us both dearly. Death is a part of life. All is one, and one is all. Our teacher taught us that. It means that life, all life, is sacred but cannot exist indefinitely. We're all meant to die eventually and trying to cheat death should not be attempted. We tried to cheat death when our mother died but in the process came close to dying ourselves and we never even accomplished what we had set out to do in the first place." Al explained.

"And we know what it takes to make a Philosopher's Stone. We don't deny its power but to use one would be an affront to everything we believe in. We've made a vow to never use a philosopher's stone, and that's a promise we intend to keep." Ed said, clinching his fists.

"And you've overlooked something. In order to bring someone back as you suggest has been done with Nina, it would require the deaths of countless other people for it to work. The toll to bring them back isn't worth a single being. A single life paid for by hundreds of other lives is not Equivalent Exchange. The Philosopher's Stone is just a way to cheat the Law of Equivalent Exchange and we won't be party to it." Al added. (End AC) Delilah stood staring at them in silence, a scowl on her face.

"So…you won't join us after all. I see. If such is the case and you won't share your secret with us freely…" Delilah said as she held her cane in both hands, one hand on the top of the cane while the other hand held the bottom pointed towards Nina. Suddenly a gunshot rang out that caused both boys to freeze in place as a spray of blood splattered against the white sheets on Nina's bed. Nina's eyes shot open in stunned shock, blood trickling from her mouth. Delilah's cane had concealed a hidden gun. (AC: March – FMA OST 3)

"…Then we will take you by force and make you tell us the secret you carry!" Delilah said as she tossed her cane away and picked another cane up from behind a desk, this one made of metal with a transmutation circle engraved on the tip. Ed and Al snarled angrily at her, Ed placing the helmet back on his head.

"You BASTARD!" Ed roared as he charged towards her, rearing back a fist to strike her but she merely tapped the end of her cane on the ground, causing an earthen wall to burst up between her and the charging Ed but to her surprise, he broke through, the armor's sheer strength easily smashing through the relatively thin wall. Delilah spun her cane in her hand, proving surprisingly nimble for an old woman as she spun clear. She suddenly had to contend with Al as he came running in with the arm blade extended, swinging at her but she just managed to deflect the attack, the blade sending off a shower of sparks as it repeatedly struck the metal cane, the sparks landing on some old papers, causing them to ignite, a fire breaking out in the tunnel.

"Now it all makes sense! The Red Kingdom attack on the circus! They came from here!" Al exclaimed between blows before Delilah managed to pop his right kneecap with the head of her cane then deftly strike him across the face with it.

"That's correct Fullmetal. I've been making Chimeras for the Red Kingdom for several months now. They finally sent two human form chimeras to lead them on the offensive, striking a circus to steal their animals to increase our numbers for the war that will undoubtedly come." Delilah said as Al snarled up at her, climbing to his feet. Delilah didn't notice as a towering hulk of metal appeared behind her, the fire beginning to consume the wooden support beams in the tunnel. Delilah was suddenly grabbed from behind by Ed who held her in a powerful bear hug, some of her bones snapping from his strength.

"You're going to pay for killing that girl! I don't care if it was Nina or not!" Ed snarled at her from beneath his helmet. Delilah suddenly allowed a pained grin to appear on her face. (End AC)

"Who said I killed her?" she asked softly. The brothers looked at each other at this and looked towards the flames that had since spread to the cot, consuming it in fire.

"Nothing could've survived that shot or that fire." Al said before they heard a screaming sound coming from the blaze, a sound that made the brothers freeze in alarm and disbelief.

"Naïve fools. I told you, she was the next stage in human evolution!" Delilah declared as a burning figure leapt from the burning rubble, burning flesh rolling off of it in sheets but the figure still lived and rose to its feet. The figure was about Ed's height if not a little shorter it's burnt flesh seemingly did not bother it at all as it turned to stare at the three. Ed and Al were amazed at how the figure was still alive.

"Is that-…but we just saw it die!" Al exclaimed as the figure turned to fully face them. Suddenly the figure's body began to restore itself, crackling with red alchemical energy as white furred claws on its hands and feet appeared, a black body suit with short sleeves for both the arms and legs appearing on its body while strange red circles appeared on its shoulders and elbows, connected by red lines. Ed and Al's eyes widened in disbelief. It was something they had seen before two years ago and they were praying they were wrong. Finally the figure's face began to restore itself, a head of long brown hair and a familiar face but with something on the left cheek that made them both stare in horror, confirming their worst fears.

"Is that-…she can't be-…it's impossible!" Ed stammered as the figure smiled darkly at them.

"It is possible, big brother Ed. I am what you would call…a Homunculus." "Nina" said as she pointed to her Ouroboros tattoo on the left cheek. (AC: The Forbearer – FMA:B OST 3).

"A Homunculus?!" Al asked, startled by the revelation.

"But how?! Father's dead! I'm the one who dealt the finishing blow to him!" Ed exclaimed but "Nina" laughed at him.

"Silly Edward. You of all alchemists should know that what one can create, another can rediscover. The Immortal Alchemist, my new daddy, learned how to create Homunculi from the one you call Father." "Nina" explained.

"Then tell us something! Why Nina?! Why her?! Why make her a Homunculus?! I bet there's nothing of the original Nina even in there!" Al yelled but "Nina" laughed again.

"You're wrong about that, big brother Al. I was partially created from the remains of the original Nina, after she had been killed two years ago by Scar. You should be honored. You two must possess quite a powerful secret if daddy wants you two so badly. He would never have sacrificed the lives of eighty innocent humans to create the stone that brought me to life if he didn't think you were worth the effort. So now it's time to be good little boys and come along peacefully." "Nina" said as Ed released Delilah and turned towards her.

"Forget it! We're not going to work for the Homunculi again!" Ed said, dropping into a fighting stance while Al raised his hands, ready to perform a transmutation if necessary. "Nina's" grin widened.

"I was hoping you might say that. Now I have a chance to see what I can do." She replied as her claws sharpened. (AC: Envy Revealed - FMA:B OST 2) She suddenly launched towards Ed, slashing at his armor, leaving light scratches in the armor, a wild grin on her face. Al attempted to help but was suddenly attacked by Delilah as she kneecapped him again with her cane before hobbling onto her feet and heading for the exit. Al spotted her leaving and scrambled to pursue her, leaving Ed to fight Nina on his own.

"So how does it feel Ed? To know that someone you failed to save was reborn by another!" Nina taunted as she leapt at Ed again, her claws throwing off sparks every time she swiped at his armor.

"SHUT UP!" Ed yelled, attempting to throw her away only for her to slip around so that she stood on his back, ripping his helmet off and throwing it towards the stairs before she put him into a choke hold. Ed tried to pry her arms off of his throat while she grinned over his shoulder.

"Kneel, big brother Ed! Kneel before your ultimate failure! The person you could never save even with your precious Alchemy!" She cackled before Ed let out an enraged roar before punching her in the face and then grabbing her by the hair, throwing her across the room, causing her to land kneeling on one clawed foot, grinning at him tauntingly.

"You want to know what my ultimate failure was?! My ultimate failure was thinking I was capable of playing God by bringing my mother back from the dead!" Ed yelled, reaching up and grabbing a large splintered part of an overhead beam, ripping it off and holding it like a dagger in his right hand as Nina charged at him again, her claws sharpening even more. She delivered a swipe at his left arm, this one leaving four large gashes in the armor. Nina's grin widened as she swiped at Ed but he leaned back, dodging her swipe, before running towards a wooden support column near the center of the room, pinning the young Homunculus between his arm at the pillar. Nina continued to grin as she swiped at him, leaving a painful gash across his cheek as he brought the large splinter down on her, running it through her chest, effectively pinning her to the column. Ed leapt back as Nina clawed at him angrily, still pinned to the wall.

"Get this through your head! Nina Tucker is dead! Has been for two years! You're nothing but an abomination created by a madman! Your very existence defiles her memory!" Ed yelled at the Homunculus as Nina glared at him in frustration while Ed turned and ran for the staircase, picking up his helmet as he ran out of the tunnel. On the surface, Delilah had just escaped the tunnel, limping due to her having to hold her sides due to the broken ribs Ed gave her. She stumbled to get out the front door to her house, well aware that the fire would eventually spread and consume the house. As she emerged outside, the rain having long since passed, she heard the sound of footsteps rapidly approaching from behind. She turned in time to see Alphonse leap at her, the arm blade still extended. She spun her cane and blocked his blows but when she tried to kneecap him again, he caught her cane and ripped it from her grasp, tossing it away before holding his arm blade to her throat.

"Alright talk! How did the Immortal Alchemist learn to create a Homunculus?!" Al asked as Delilah snarled. (End AC)

"The Immortal Alchemist worked for the one you call Father, and it was the Immortal Alchemist who helped create some of the younger Homunculi, such as Fuhrer King Bradley and the second Greed!" Delilah explained.

"Then where do Ed and I fit into their scheme? What secret do we possess that they could possibly want?! They already know how to create a Philosopher's Stone and Homunculi so that isn't it!" Al argued as Delilah sighed in frustration.

"I don't know. They haven't told me. All I know is that it involves the two of you! Whether or not it's the secret as to how you defeated Father, I don't know. It could be anything, something completely insignificant! I haven't the faintest idea!" Delilah replied as Al snarled angrily.

"Then what about the assassins here from Xing? Where do they factor into all of this?!" Al asked as Ed emerged from inside the house coming to a stop next to the two. Delilah grinned darkly.

"Xing has a big role to play in the Red Kingdom's ascension! In a few days, Amestris will begin its long swan song as it is crushed to death by the weight of the Red Kingdom and its allies." Delilah explained as Al's eyes narrowed.

"But how? How will they do it?" Al asked as Delilah snarled again.

"Didn't you hear me? I said-NGH!" she rasped, her face paralyzed with pain, blood suddenly beginning to trickle from her mouth. Al and Ed both froze in shock and looked down to see a hand having pierced through her stomach. (AC: Lockdown – FMA OST 1)The hand was suddenly pulled back through, Al letting go of her as she dropped to the ground, revealing a beautiful teenaged girl with long hair standing behind her.

"Now-now Miss Fletcher. You know better than to reveal too much information." The girl said as she shook the blood off of her arm.

"Who are you?!" Al asked as he pointed his arm blade at her but she merely smiled with a small chuckle before reaching up towards the blade, gently grabbing a hold of it and suddenly bending it backwards until it broke off, using only her one hand to do so. This caused both brothers to stand in stunned shock at what had just transpired.

"What's the matter? Not expecting little-old-me to have that kind of strength?" she asked as Al backed away.

"Al!" he heard Ed yell. He turned to see Ed throw Delilah's metal cane towards him. He quickly clapped his hands before catching the cane, transmuting it into a short spear and thrusting it at the girl who grinned before leaping back just in time for a black tendril to fly in from the darkness of the forest like a whip, snapping with a loud crack, before the lance fell into two pieces, having been broken in two by the tendril. The two brothers looked to see another girl, identical to the first, emerge from the shadows of the forest behind the other, the twins standing next to one another.

"Well look what we have here, sister." "The Elric brothers." "Rather cute wouldn't you say?" "I'm inclined to agree, sister. I have a thing for shorter men." The sisters said as Ed ripped off his helmet, snarling at the two.

"I'LL-SHOW-YOU-SMALL-YOU-PUNKS!" Ed roared.

"Why did you kill her?! Why would you kill one of your own allies?!" Al asked, pointing at Delilah's body on the ground. The twins both smirked at him darkly.

"Oh that old hag?" "She was about to tell a naughty little secret to someone who has no business knowing it." "Looks like we all have our secrets, boys." "You have yours." **"And we have ours."** The twins replied together.

"Then I'll ask again! Who are you?!" Al asked before hearing a howling noise from behind. They all looked and saw the Homunculus Nina perched atop the roof, howling at the moon before grinning down at them. She then turned and bounded down the side of the roof, leaping clear over the two brothers and landing between the twins, standing to her feet and turning to face the Elrics.

"Isn't it obvious, big brother Al?" Nina asked as the twins smiled and brushed back their hair before taking off their jackets, revealing the connected red nodes at their shoulders elbows, and on the backs of their hands. The twins then stood back to back, pressing their shoulders together to reveal two separate tattoos that, when put together, formed a single Ouroboros Tattoo. The brothers both stood in stunned shock.

"More Homunculi?!" Ed asked as the sisters smiled at them.

"The first of a new generation." "Unlike the original seven spawned from Father, we aren't representative of humanity's flaws." "We are merely the resurrected forms of those who were taken from this world too early in life." "You've already met our little sister Nina here." "So let's stop playing games." "You've had your fun boys but now it's time to pony up." **"Time to tell us that little secret of yours."** The twins said as the brothers scowled, and stood ready to fight. (End AC) Before either side could make a move, the three Homunculi were blinded by a bright light and a loud blaring horn. They all turned in time for a state military car to collide with the three Homunculi at full speed, running the three over before power-sliding around so it faced away from the house.

"Elric!" the driver yelled as he stuck his head out the window, a grenade clutched in his hands. The boys recognized him instantly. (A/N: an old stick grenade like the Germans used to use in WWII)

"Dr. Garand!" the boys exclaimed. (AC: Favorite Daughter – FMA OST 1)

"Get in before they have a chance to react!" Garand yelled as he pulled the pin on the grenade and threw it at the homunculi just as they were starting to get up. Nina saw the grenade flying towards her and her eyes glazed over.

"STICK!" She yelped with an excited smile as she leapt into the air and caught the grenade in her mouth, landing in a squat like a dog with a proud smile on her face, earning an alarmed look from the twins.

"**THROW IT AWAY!" **They yelled before the grenade exploded.

"Nice!" Ed laughed with a grin as he and Al scrambled for the car, Garand picking another grenade up off the passenger seat. The smoke finally cleared around the Homunculi, the twins glaring at Nina who seemed confused by what had happened.

"**Sic'em!" **The twins yelled as Nina growled and charged towards the car just as Garand pulled the pin and threw another grenade. As before, Nina instinctively went after the "stick" and caught it in her mouth, landing between the twins again.

"**ARE YOU DEFECTIVE?!" **They yelled as Garand floored it, the car peeling out just as the grenade exploded. As the smoke cleared, the twins were staring at the fast departing lights of the car, while a dazed Nina sat regenerating. (End AC)

"That was…that was him wasn't it?" one of the twins asked.

"Yeah. How did he get out here?" the other asked.

"Does it really matter?" "Probably not." "They're heading west. What's out there that's important to them?" "Dublith and Rush Valley." "Ah right. Their teacher lives in Dublith." "And he'll need an automail mechanic for his armor in Rush Valley." "Guess we'll just have to-…" **…-divide and conquer."** The twins said with dark smirks on their faces.

…

"Nice going back there, Doc!" Ed grinned as he and Al rode in the back seat. The car was racing down the road, heading west towards Rush Valley.

"I honestly didn't expect that to work as well as it did. Guess that Chimera's part dog. I'm surprised she survived through it." Garand replied as Ed and Al looked at each other.

"Yeah well, brace yourself Dr. Garand. That girl wasn't a chimera. That was a Homunculus." Ed replied as Garand glanced at him in the rearview mirror.

"What? Another one?" Garand asked, alarmed.

"Another one?" Al asked back.

"You mean you knew about the other two?" Ed asked as Garand sighed heavily.

"Those girls were my jailors when I was the Red Kingdom's prisoner. They were created by the Immortal Alchemist who learned to create Homunculi from Father." Garand explained.

"Well they've created a new one. One that makes my blood boil when I think about it." Ed commented in a low voice, earning another look from Garand.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because they used the remains of an innocent little girl to create it." Ed replied, his teeth on edge.

"Have you ever heard of an Alchemist known as the Sewing Life alchemist?" Al asked as Garand shook his head.

"I've been imprisoned by a terrorist group for the past several years. I don't know any modern day alchemists except for you two." Garand replied. Al and Ed exchanged looks, Ed crossing his arms over his chest and sinking down into his seat slightly, a scowl on his face that went unseen due to the helmet. (AC: Homunculus – FMA OST 2)

"Several years ago, Shou Tucker, the Sewing Life Alchemist, created a chimera that was different than most. It was a chimera capable of speaking and understanding human speech. It said only one thing before it starved itself to death: 'I want to die.' What the other alchemists didn't realize at the time was that Shou Tucker had transmuted his own wife to create the chimera." Al explained as Garand seemed disturbed by the explanation.

"What happened next?" he asked, his voice showing that he was shaken by the thought.

"Two years ago, Ed and I stayed with him and his daughter, Nina. While we were there, his time to get recertified came up and he was desperate. That's when he transmuted Nina with their family dog into a chimera. We confronted him and reported him to the military, but the incident left us scarred. In the end, before anyone could try and help Nina, both she and her father were murdered. Somehow the Red Kingdom got a hold of her remains and recreated her as a Homunculus, the same one we encountered back there." Al explained as Ed noticed the car slowing to a stop.

"Uh, Dr. Garand." Ed said before noticing that Garand was gripping the steering wheel tight in his hands, his head lowered as he shook with sadness and anger.

"The bastard…using his only child in a depraved quest for a comfortable life. Children are what parents are supposed to protect with their lives, not the other way around. To think that a man who dared to call himself a father would have the gall to do something like that to his child. He should've realized how precious a child's life is. He shouldn't have used it like one would a common lab rat." Garand said, anger clear in his voice, tears dripping onto the leg of his pants.

"I know how you feel." Ed said softly.

"How did you find us, Dr. Garand?" Al asked as the car started to move again.

"I was drowning my sorrows at a local bar near East City when a guy in military uniform came running in, yelling something about an attack on some circus folk by the Red Kingdom. Said that the Fullmetal Alchemist had sent him to get help. I knew about Fletcher and I knew that the Red Kingdom would likely have attacked from there. When I heard that you two had chased after the chimeras, I stole the car and the grenades from the soldier and tried to get to the house as fast as I could. Had to stop when the rain overtook me but the minute it cleared up I was on the road again." Garand explained. (End AC)

"Then can you get us to Rush Valley? Our friends are waiting for us there." Ed requested.

"I can try. We may have to walk." Garand replied as Ed and Al arched confused eyebrows.

"Why?" Al asked. Garand simply raised his right hand, counting down from five to one. At one, the car engine started to splutter before finally backfiring and dying.

"There's why." Garand replied.

…

Soon all three of them were walking down the road towards Metso, the car having been abandoned at least a mile back.

"I hope we've got enough distance between us and the Homunculi by now." Ed commented.

"Agreed. The more distance between us and them, the better." Garand replied as Al looked at him.

"Dr. Garand, I've spoken to Dr. Marcoh and he told me something about you and the other Alchemist that worked in Laboratory Five: Dr. Elizabeth Morser." Al said as Garand sighed.

"Yeah. Elizabeth. We used to be married but…well…some things just don't work out. You've met her you know. The woman alchemist with the Red Kingdom that attacked us in Resembool?" Garand said as the brothers blinked in surprise.

"Wait, you mean that woman was Morser?" Al asked, startled.

"Yeah. The Fire Bloom Alchemist. You know how she got her name right? She developed a way to turn plants into bombs. She converts the liquids in the plants into a flammable gas then ignites them with an open flame. Kills the plants but then they'd get scorched anyway in the explosion." Garand explained.

"I'm a bit confused here. You were held prisoner by a terrorist group that your ex-wife just happens to be a member of. What happened to make her turn against you so easily?" Ed asked as Garand sighed again.

"It's a long and painful story. I don't want to talk about it." Garand replied.

"You never answered our question though Garand. Why do you want us to transmute you into a Philosopher's Stone?" Al asked.

"Wanted. I've had second thoughts since then and I already told you why. I wanted to die so the Red Kingdom couldn't use my secrets for their own gain." Garand replied.

"What changed your mind?" Al asked as Garand scratched the back of his head.

"The Red Kingdom caught me. I followed you to Central but was caught snooping around near the ruins of Laboratory Five. Morser had me sent away but I escaped and managed to get to East City before they could catch up with me. I also did something for which I must humbly beg your forgiveness. I accidently corrected them in regards to which of you was the Fullmetal Alchemist. I couldn't let them get away with it so I chose to try and intervene and help you boys out." Garand explained.

"Don't worry about it. They were going to come after the both of us eventually." Ed replied dismissively.

"Yeah so don't consider yourself responsible for that." Al added as Garand gave them both a thankful expression.

"Thank you boys." He replied. After a while of silently walking along the road, Garand cleared his throat.

"So I've answered your question, so what about answer my question. How did you lose your ability to lose alchemy, Ed?" Garand asked as the two brothers stopped in their tracks. (AC: Main Theme ~The Alchemistï~ - FMA:B OST 3)

"We already answered that question. I gave it up to get Al his body back." Ed replied.

"But how? How did you give it up?" Garand asked. The brothers looked at each other before Ed knelt down and started drawing something in the dirt. He drew a picture of a pair of double doors with what appeared to be a tree on it.

"When an Alchemist attempts a Human Transmutation, they're brought through what's known as the Gate of Truth where they are brought before Truth itself. Passing through the gate grants vast alchemical knowledge and the ability to transmute without a circle but at great physical cost to the alchemist who performed the transmutation." Ed explained, knocking on his left leg for emphasis.

"Every human has their own Gate of Truth. It's these gates that enable us to use Alchemy and its variants such as Alkahestry." Al added.

"Two years ago, when we were fighting against Father, he destroyed my automail arm and had me pinned to a wall, leaving me defenseless. In that moment, Al gave up his own soul to return the arm I had given up to bind his soul to the armor in the first place. After we defeated Father, I realized the only way to bring Al back, was to give up Alchemy altogether. I could've just given up my arm again as the toll for Al's soul, but that wouldn't be fair to Al. That's when I realized that I could use my own Gate of Truth for the toll. Giving up my Gate of Truth, and thus my alchemy, was the price I paid to get one hundred percent of my brother back. It's been difficult readjusting to life without Alchemy but if given the option of alchemy or my brother again. I wouldn't do anything different." Ed explained as he rose to his feet. Garand looked at the brothers with a small but sad smile.

"You brothers have sure been through a lot together." Garand said as the Elrics looked at each other with smiles, nodding.

"Yeah. But we wouldn't trade it for anything." Ed said as Garand smiled and turned away from them.

"I'm glad. The country owes you a great debt, and I hope that, generations from now, people will remember the Elric brothers as its saviors." Garand said.

"Nah. Only future generations I'm interested in are the ones Winry and I are gonna have." Ed said with a grin, earning a laugh from Al.

"You're not married yet, brother." Al said but Ed shot him a cheeky grin.

"Who says I have to wait?" Ed asked before running off ahead of him, leaving a startled Al behind.

"Ed! Mom said you have to wait! Besides, Winry will kill you!" Al called as he chased after Ed, causing Garand to smile in amusement as he walked behind the two.

* * *

**End Chapter 11**


End file.
